Shinji's One Wish
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which ultimately gains him a better family comprised of different people from different Anime. Inspired by Gunman's Shinji's Birthday Wish Chapter 2 redone
1. Chapter 1

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from the great gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

Big thanks to Midnight Lost for Beta reading

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter one

Aunt and Uncle

Fourteen year old Ikari Shinji, was walking alone, along a shoreline of the lake outside the city of Tokyo-3. In the wake of the 11th Angel defeat, and Ever since he came to Tokyo-3 it had been one hardship after another. He looked towards the lake and gave a depressed sigh.

_Why couldn't my life be as peaceful as this lake? _Shinji thought sadly.

To Shinji it seemed like the days ahead of him would only get harder. He didn't know why Misato insisted on Asuka moving in. Especially when the German girls brash, aggressive and spoiled attitude. Within last few days it's been one raging demand after another. And Misato was of course absolutely no help.

"I might as well head for home... if I could really call it that." Shinji said somewhat bitterly as he started walking off as it quickly got dark. As he was walking Shinji passed by several buildings one of which happened to be a diner. Through the window he could see a man and woman and three kids sitting in a large booth; a family something Shinji doesn't have, one of the very things he's been denied.

_'I wish I could be apart of that' _thought Shinji as he looked from the window to the night sky. As he looked to his surprise a shooting star streaked across the sky. Shinji remembered some people said that if a person makes a wish upon a shooting star their wish was would come true.

_What do I want? what do I wish for? easy: a family a close loving family that would care about me and I could about too. A family that will be there for me when I need them people who take care of each other because they want, to and that's what love is._ He thought. He stared at the sky and thought hard.

'_I wish I had a better family' _

A cold breeze blew his direction at felt something strange in the air. Shinji didn't notice one of the stars above were glowing brightly as if responding to his wish. Shinji just sighed and made his trek back home. Ten minutes he was about half way there until he tripped over a large piece of plywood and fell to the ground. Getting up and dusting himself off Shinji made his way home. Reaching the apartment complex he headed up the stairs and entered the elevator towards the top. Shinji reached the apartment in solemn silence Before he could open the door Shinji was grabbed from behind and dragged off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(A few Minutes later)

Shinji awoke to find himself bound and in a moving van. It was quite obvious that he was kidnapped probably due to his connection to Nerv.

"This kid I hear he's the strongest Got the highest kill-record and all. Must be strong." one man said

"I hear he's a wimp " another said

"Since he's the Commander's kid we should get some serious dough for him." the driver

"That's doubtful considering the commander left the kid at the age of four."

"You're probably right, Hey who's that standing in the middle the road?" questioned the driver.

In the middle of the road stood a shapely long dark haired woman in an oversized white Kimono holding a wooden sword in her right hand. The van stopped several feet away from the woman.

"Hey, Lady you trying to get run down or something? get out of the way!" shouted the driver

The woman said nothing as she took her wooden sword and swung it in the direction of the van. A sharp wind of air ripping apart the outer exterior and blowing out the tires.

"What's going on?" asked Shinji feeling the van break down bring himself back up to a vertical base after being rocked

"Keep quiet kid, come on lets get that crazy broad " said one the men as he cocked his gun and exited the van. However as soon as he opened the door he was quickly brought down in a flash

"What the?" men asked as another man emerged from the shadows. He had long red hair a cross shaped scar on his left cheek piercing blue eyes and was dressed in a red and white kimono with a sword strapped to his left hip. The remaining men cocked their guns and jumped out the back of the van and took aim. Only for the man to move with incredible agility and bring them down as in a blue flash. The driver saw this and quickly jumped out and attempted to flee, only for the woman to bring him down instantly. The red haired man entered the back of the van, and saw the boy shy away from him in fear. Seeing this the man's expression softened

"Do not be afraid we're not here to hurt you " said the red haired man causing Shinji to look up before he could speak the man released Shinji from his bonds. The woman appeared outside and helped the boy out of the damaged van. Shinji got a closer look at the woman. She was quite beautiful with piercing brown eyes her long dark hair tied in a ponytail with a white headband around her forehead she was also wearing an oversized yellow white, kimono which hid her shapely body.

"You're not hurt are you Shinji?" asked the woman with concern in her voice.

Shaking his head no the boy then asked. "No, I'm not thank you for saving me but who are you?"

"I am Kenshin Himura your uncle." replied the man.

"And I'm his wife Suzuka Himura your Aunt." said the woman.

"My Aunt and Uncle?" gasped Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Here's a story inspired from gunman's amazing stories Shinji's Birthday Wish Yes that is Kenshin Himura Aka Hitokiri Battousai the Man slayer from Rurouni Kenshin as Shinji's Uncle . And that is Twilight Suzuka from Outlaw Star as his Aunt. Shinji is going to have a family comprised of different people from different anime and video games . I like to thank Midnight lost for being my beta I'm gonna need all the help I could get with this. It will be similar to gunman's story but with differences mind you. I'm not going the route of celestial guardian like gunman did. I respect him but I'm not going to copy him. And sorry if Shinji's kidnapping was a bit unoriginal or cliche whatever you want to call it. But there will be other attempts and not all of them will involve Shinji being taken for ransom and other members of Shinji's new family will be coming outta the woodwork to save him. So please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from the great gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

* * *

Chapter two Upgraded

Sisters and Brother

Shinji stared at the pair with some confusion, as a man and woman that came from out of thin air, saved him from a kidnapping, then say that they're his aunt and uncle.

"You're my aunt and uncle? Seriously?" Shinji asked, skeptically.

"I understand your skepticism, Shinji, but we gain nothing by deceiving you. Your safety is our only priority." Suzuka said to him.

"But how is this possible?"

"Believe me, all will be revealed in due time. For now, we have to head to the rendezvous point." Kenshin informed him.

"You're right, Kenshin, so let's go." Suzuka said, taking the lead.

More curious than concerned now, Shinji complied and followed the pair.

_'Did that shooting star actually grant my wish?'_ Shinji thought, following Kenshin.

* * *

The trio continued to duck in between the alleyways of the darkest kind. While they traveled, Shinji couldn't help but feel somewhat fearful of the pair he was following. The way they had killed those men with such ease and without any remorse, He wondered if this could be a setup. But quickly dismissed the thought.

Suddenly, a bright light shined upon the trio, as three large, armored SUVs pulled up, trapping them. Then, at least a dozen men each, all wearing black, with bullet-proof vests and armed with assault rifles stepped out and surrounded them.

Kenshin and Suzuka readied themselves, pushing Shinji behind them. The apparent leader stepped forward, decked out in thicker, darker body armor, black cargo pants, black, armored gauntlets on his forearms, with guns strapped around his waist. And he was wearing a red and black mask, covering his whole face.

"Identify yourselves!" Kenshin demanded, while the leader just chuckled.

"We are the Death Claw, and we're here for the kid right behind you," said the leader.

"You're not taking our nephew," said Suzuka, pulling out her wooden sword.

The leader and his squad just snickered.

"We can do this the easy way…or we can do this the hard way. Please, choose the hard way."

In response to that, Kenshin unsheathed his own sword, positioning himself between his wife and Shinji. The leader of the group popped out two-foot-long blades from underneath his gauntlets.

"Suzuka," Kenshin whispered, giving her a knowing look.

"Yes, darling. Shinji, take cover." Suzuka silently ordered.

The boy looked like he wanted to say something, but after glancing at the ten armed men and then back at his supposed aunt and uncle, he complied at covering behind the corner of the building.

"This is gonna be fun," the leader expressed, charging straight at Kenshin.

The two clashed blades, causing sparks to fly. Meanwhile, Suzuka found herself surrounded by the rest of the armed men. The woman merely laughed.

"Who wants to go first?" Suzuka asked, raising her sword.

Two men stepped forward and took aim. They began to unload multiple rounds on Suzuka. Suzuka herself, instead of dodging them, used her wooden sword and deflected every single bullet with ease, much to the shock of the men around her. Then proceeded to cut down the opposing men before they knew what hit them.

"How did she do that?" one man gasped.

"Quit gawking! And grab the kid!" another snapped.

Before the men could react, Suzuka suddenly appeared before three of them and cut them down with a horizontal slash. Suzuka jumped over five more of them and cut them down before they could fire, then stabbed a sixth man. All the while Kenshin was holding his own against the leader. The red-haired swordsmen managed to break one of his blades clean off.

'Relatives or not, I'm glad they're on my side,' Shinji thought, seeing the fighting go down.

It wasn't long before Suzuka went through more then a half of the armed men who couldn't get a shot in, because she was so deadly and swift. Kenshin, on the other hand, had had enough.

"I've wasted enough time playing with you," Kenshin spat, using his sword to break off the man's other blade, then kicked him in stomach, causing him to stagger to his knees.

"You haven't won yet," the leader sneered, tapping a device on his waist.

"What have you done?" Kenshin asked, pointing his sword at the leader's throat.

"I've called in reinforcements. They said you were one, tough SOB, but I doubt even you, Battousai the Man-Slayer, can handle what's coming." The leader cackled.

Kenshin said nothing, but ran his sword right through him, killing the leader instantly. Suzuka, having finished killing the rest of the Death Claw group, went back to Kenshin's side, while Shinji came out of hiding, assessing the situation.

"Hmph, some elite mercenary squad they were," Suzuka scoffed.

"We need to get going. The apparent leader called in for reinforcements." Kenshin informed them.

"Shouldn't we call in reinforcements of our own?"

"Don't worry, if we take too long, they will come find us."

"Who's 'they'? "Shinji asked him.

"You'll know soon enough, my nephew. Come on, let's get going." Kenshin said with his wife and nephew following him.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later)

The trio continued to travel and duck in between the alleyways of the unusually-deserted city. It was all quiet, as Kenshin, Suzuka and Shinji kept running, but stopped midway when they heard the sounds of helicopters in the air. Several armed, black ops-style men dropped from above.

"Oh, good, more goons," commented Suzuka, taking out her sword.

"Shinji, stay behind me. I sense something else is coming." Kenshin told his nephew.

As if on cue, a large, gray, heavily-armored robot landed in front of the trio. It had electrified claws on both arms, a skull-styled mask with red, glowing eyes and pincers on its back.

"Don't worry, darling." Suzuka assured her husband.

"I'm not worried," Kenshin replied.

"This will be no problem."

"Did I say I was worried?"

Suzuka rushed to strike first, but the large robot swatted her away, hard, like she was a fly, sending her flying into her husband.

"This might be a problem," Suzuka groaned, struggling to get up.

Meanwhile, while this went on, one of the armed men managed to grab Shinji.

"I've got the kid! Kill them both!" Yelled the man as the other men covered him

"Shinji!" Kenshin cried while the robot attacked him from behind.

In an effort to get to her nephew, Suzuka cut down the mercs who covered the man who had Shinji, but the robot, while fighting with the red-haired swordsman, fired a small missile from its shoulder. Suzuka saw this and avoided the missile, causing it to impact against the side of a building. Then, another heavily-armored robot dropped in front of her. It wasted no time in trying to smash the woman into ground. Shinji struggled against the man, but to no avail.

"Unit-237, reporting. I have the target, en route to extraction – Argh!"

The man was cut off when he was hit from behind, releasing Shinji, by a black streak. Shinji looked around to see what it was that saved him. He looked back to see his aunt and uncle struggling. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed out of the air and hit the robot in the head, point blank, then it exploded, bringing it down. Then, another arrow came from the air, hitting the other robot's head, exploding on impact.

"What?!" Shinji gasped, then the ground started shaking.

A massive vine came from underneath the boy, suddenly picking him up off the ground and lifting him away from the danger. Meanwhile, Suzuka and Kenshin were dispatching the remaining men as more robots dropped from the sky in front of the duo.

WHOOSH! Crash!

The robot went down before it knew what hit it with holes in their torsos. The couple breathed a sigh of relief that the area had been cleared. The giant vine that held up Shinji gently lowered him back down to ground.

"Big Brother!" A tiny voice excitedly exclaimed.

A little girl, no older than ten, with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a white sundress, rammed right into Shinji.

"We've found you," she said.

"Big Brother? Who are you? And who's we?" Shinji questioned her.

"You'll have to forgive Kusano, little brother, she's just very excited to see you," spoke a soft voice.

Shinji looked up to see two beautiful, nearly-identical women approaching him. One had flawless, white skin, long, rich, black hair that fell down to her waist, which was tied in a ponytail, and had big, doll-like brown eyes. She wore a traditional priestess attire with a bow and arrows strapped to her back. The other was a younger version. She had long, black hair, brown eyes, wore a white and green, short-skirted school uniform and she also had a bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"You're not hurt are you, little brother?" The priestess asked with concern in her voice, walking up to him.

"N-no, I-I'm not," the boy stammered, too captivated by her beauty; he even forgot about the little girl that was still hugging him.

"Your timing couldn't be better, thank you, Kikyo and Kagome," said Suzuka.

"Kikyo and Kagome?"

"I am Kikyo, your elder sister," the priestess introduced.

"I'm Kagome, your big sister, and the little one wrapped around you is our little sister -"

"I'm Kusano!"

Before anything else could be said, more pincer robots suddenly dropped in and began to advance on their targets. The two female archers readied themselves, as did Kenshin and Suzuka. The robots advanced on them until…

**BANG WHOOSH! BANG WHOOSH!**

The robots were down in a heap, with both their heads ripped off.

"What just happened?" Shinji asked, looking at the headless robots.

"I happened," a voice said, coming from the alleyway.

There stood a boy a bit older and taller than Shinji. He had pale skin, crimson-red eyes, short, wavy, jet-black hair with red streaks. He wore a mostly-black outfit with red and white shoes, and he had a spiked logo necklace around his neck and black, open-fingered gloves.

"You just love to make an entrance, don't you, Shadow?" Suzuka asked, sheathing her weapon.

"That's what I do. Do you expect any less?" He replied, and then looked at Shinji.

"You alright, little brother?"

"Brother?" Shinji repeated, confused.

"I'm Shadow, your good-looking, ass-kicking, big brother," Shadow introduced himself.

"Shadow! Watch your language!" Kikyo scolded him.

Kenshin just shook his head and turned to Kusano and put on a sweet smile and asked politely, "Ku, if you would please be so kind as to move those machines out of our path, that would be most appreciated."

Kusano nodded, and her green eyes suddenly glowed. Then, plants sprang up from the ground, turning into vines. She willed them to pick up the two downed robots and moved them to the side.

"Thank you, Ku" Kenshin praised.

"You're welcome, Uncle Ken," she replied.

"Uncle Kenshin was all business one minute, the next-" Shinji started.

"I know, there are two sides to him," Suzuka said. "You'll know the full story about it someday."

End Chapter

* * *

End notes: This is an upgraded version of chapter two. I've read through the original a few times and spotted the flaws and I apologies for those . The bad guys Death Claw are of my own creation I hope I've fleshed them out more . And for all those who might be a bit confused to Shadow the hedgehog's human form, just Google Shadow's human form and you'll see an image of him reading a book that's where I got it. Anyway since you can't review twice on the same chapter tell me how it looks through PM. I'm going to upgrade chapter four and five to flesh out the characters more, suggestions ideas are welcomed. Be cool


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

Beta Read by Midnight Lost

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from the great gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

The Cousins

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

Beta Read by Midnight Lost

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from the great gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

The Cousins

Kusano was went right back to Shinji's side as the group prepared to make their departure when Shadow and Kagome ceased their bickering. Suddenly a strange mist started to fill the area. Shadow, Kenshin, Suzuka, Kikyo and Kagome all steadied themselves right away while Kusano held on to Shinji tightly.

"Be, on guard everyone. I sense a dark presence approaching ".said Kikyo readying her bow and arrow as the mist got thicker.

"What on earth could be causing this"? asked Kagome readying her bow and arrow. Then the ground beneath them began to shake.

"I wouldn't say what Kagome or rather who is doing this " said Kikyo as a something started to come up from the ground. A dirt brown humanoid creature rose up from the ground. It look mostly decayed, rotting flesh making low -pitched moaning sounds(A/N Redeads from Zelda OOT). Soon after several more began rising up and slowly approached the group.

"Eeeuuww! those things look gross" Kagome Shrieked backing away

"What are those things "? asked Suzuka as her and Kenshin assumed a defensive stance.

"They are called Redeads. Undead zombie creatures created from dark magic " said Kikyo took aim and fired at the Redeads approaching her taking them down. While Kusano used her powers to manipulate the nearby planet life. Making them grow giant sized and wrap around her and Shinji to protect herself and him from the Redeads attempting to reach them.

"These things don't look so tough."said Shadow as he struck one redead in the chest. But to his surprise the Redead absorbed his punch and began draining his strength slowly weakening him, Kikyo fired an arrow directly at the redead's head causing it release her brother.

"Stay on guard, these things suck the life out of anything they latch on to brother." said Kikyo batting a redead near her with her spiritual powered bow.

"Good to know, Chaos Spear!" yelled Shadow hurling a yellow energy spear at a group of Redeads destroying them.

"Kikyo, Kagome you two get to high ground. Find out the cause of the this!" ordered Kenshin as slashed through several Redeads.

"Yes uncle."said Kikyo as a she and Kagome climbed up the nearby ladder on to the top of the building. Meanwhile Kusano made more plants grow giant-sized as the Redeads kept coming after her and Shinji. Suzuka was holding her own against the attacking Zombies, every time she killed one two more would take it's place. Shadow and Kenshin were barely holding out. Shinji still with Kusano looked on helplessly as the people calling themselves his family fighting to protect him and he couldn't do anything about it. More Redeads started to sap the life out of the massive tree barks protecting Shinji and Kusano only for Kagome and Kikyo to pick them off from their high position.

"Kikyo, where are these things coming from." asked Kagome as she fired another arrow.

"Not what but who, this is the work of Tsubaki the dark priestess." replied Kikyo as fired off another arrow.

"Tsubaki but I thought she was dead!" gasped Kagome.

"Apparently not she's no doubt the source of these Redeads. If we don't stop her these things will keep coming."

"Right, She's got to be somewhere near here so she can control the Redeads. Try and pin point the strongest source of evil energy Kagome. That's where she'll be." said Kikyo while Kagome nodded and began to concentrate her senses to one specific location. In order to find where Tsubaki might be. Sure enough Kagome felt an aura of dark energy nearby building a few blocks away from where their family was fighting.

"Kikyo, the aura is coming from that building over there!" said Kagome pointing to the abandoned building on far left with a dark purple aura surrounding it.

"That's where she is, we must-" Kikyo was about to say until a small, purple vortex appeared behind the sisters. And sure enough a woman with a long white hair wearing a dark version of the traditional miko priestess outfit, holding a black orb in her hands and snake wrapped around her body and massive scar over her right eye. She had an evil smile on her face as the two sisters faced her.

"Kikyo, Kagome, it has been sometime." said Tsubaki the vortex hole vanishing behind her.

"I've should have known you would cheat death again Tsubaki." said Kikyo scowling.

"I don't cheat death I master it Kikyo. But my longevity came at a price."said Tsubaki

"Let me guess you sold your soul. Again after getting it back, I shouldn't be surprised." surmised Kikyo.

"What do you want from Shinji?" asked Kagome readying her bow.

"The power locked inside of him. With it I will at last have eternal youth." stated Tsubaki with a purple aura surrounding her.

"That won't happen we will end you here and now." said Kikyo powering up her spiritual energy with Kagome with her. Tsubaki's purple aura flared up as the orb in her hands glowed.

"You, two think you can stop me?!" shouted Tsubaki as large skulls with purple flames and wings appeared in hordes all around her. (Bubbles from LOZ OOT)

"Careful Kagome these things make not look like a threat but one hit from those things will temporarily negate your powers." said Kikyo readying her bow and arrow.

"Got it take we'll take them out before they hit us." replied Kagome shooting an arrow and at the cursed skull taking it down.

"Tsubaki will also target our family members too. We'll have to keep her attention on us."

Kikyo, shot down a row of cursed skulls with one arrow as she narrowly an oncoming skull trying to hit her. Kagome was also having some difficulty as shot one down two more took it's place. She spent more time dodging the skulls then firing at them.

"Evade, all you want my minions will eventually hit you." chuckled Tsubaki holding the dark orb in her hands as it glowed.

_'I hope the others are fairing better than we are.' _thought Kagome

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Meanwhile down below with the other family members)

Kenshin, Suzuka, and Shadow all had their hands full with the attacking Redeads. While little Kusano manipulated her giant plants to fend off the Redeads by using branches to whack them away protecting her brother. Little she know as large as she making the plants larger she was inadvertently making a large gap on the side that neither her or Shinji where noticing.

"Man, there's no end to these things." groaned Shadow as he performed a blade kick on a Redead. Kenshin and Suzuka on the other hand were fighting back to back hacking and slashing away at the Redeads approaching them.

"This is never gonna end unless the source of these things are destroyed." said Suzuka slashing three Redeads.

"I know dear but we have to hold out until help arrives, and the girls destroy the source." replied Kenshin as he slashed away at several Redeads.

While this was going on Shinji was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, out of everyone's line of sight for nearly five seconds. Kusano was the first to notice.

"Shinji!" shouted Kusano causing everyone to look her way.

Everyone looked to see that at least two dozen attractive woman had appeared virtually out of nowhere. There were three groups dressed in virtually the same outfits. The outfits were pink and red short dresses with no sleeves, white stockings and same colored shoes. The girls themselves had different colored hair and hair-styles. The one holding Shinji was wearing a pink and black swimsuit leotard had dark skin had long black hair and had a two clawed gauntlet aimed at Shinji's throat. The first group were dressed revealing pink and black dresses brandishing guns and bladed weapons. The last group where dressed in blue dresses but where unarmed but assumed fighting stances.

"Who are they?" asked Kenshin

"We are the Sirens squad, thank you for keeping Shinji safe for us." said the one holding Shinji. She seemed to be the apparent leader of the group.

"What do you want with my brother?!" shouted Kusano causing the leader to chuckle

"Well, we just want to have fun with him. But don't worry he'll be _well _taken care of I assure you." she said.

"What's that mean aunt Suzuka?" Kusano asked innocently. Only Shadow, Kenshin, and Suzuka knew what she meant.

"You're too young to know that Ku" replied Kenshin slashing a Redead

"Chief, we have our prize so we should get going." said one of the Sirens with the leader nodding her head in agreement.

"You're not going anywhere." said a voice from out of no where as some of the Sirens was suddenly knocked down.

"Who did that?" said the leader holding on to Shinji as a few more Siren girls went down. She held on tighter to Shinji, so he wouldn't escape.

"Where are you!?" she shouted in ten seconds she got her answer.

"Here." said the voice before Shinji was suddenly pulled away then the leader was knocked out. Shinji surveyed the unconscious bodies around him and wondered what happened. Shadow lowered his head, as if sensing something was coming the others couldn't. He shouted. "WATCH OUT!"

Shadow, Kenshin and Suzuka after she pulled Kusano away lept out of the way as the wall that the backs of them exploded open as a gigantic white and blue armored tank tore through the concrete like wet paper. Steel and stone went spraying everywhere. The tank began firing on the Redeads obliterating, them instantly destroying the groups the that once surrounded the family. Once they were gone the tank ceased firing. The top door opened a figure climbed out. He looked about sixteen to twenty years old was kind of tall with brown hair that was styled down covering one of his green eyes. His outfit consisted of a long sleeved blue shirt and blue jeans, with brown shoes. Shinji was still surrounded by the unconscious Sirens.

"What just happened?" asked Shinji then he felt a firm body press up against him from behind. Then felt two arms wrap around him.

"I happened that's what." said a voice Shinji gasped, as the unexpected, unseen and contact. Suddenly, two arms flickered and materialized, showing physical proof that someone was holding him. Shinji looked back and saw the face of beautiful shapely athletic woman with blonde hair and a flawless face wearing a short pink and black dress with matching boots. But the striking thing about her was her eyes the seemed to look lenses.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as the woman

"I'm Vanessa Ibert your cousin." answered the woman

"My cousin?!" gasped Shinji as the one who drove the tank lept effortlessly on top the area where the family and Shinji were. Shinji pegged him for an acrobat.

"I'm Trowa Barton your cousin also Shinji." said Trowa in monotone voice.

"You're my cousin too?"

"What kept you?" asked Shadow

"You can thank Reiko, for taking too long on the Landmaster Shielding." said Vanessa still holding Shinji as he looked at the tank that was down below.

"Never the less we're glad you're here. But how are Kikyo and Kagome fairing?" asked Kenshin looking up at the building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back with Kikyo and Kagome)

Kikyo and Kagome were barely holding against Tsubaki's flying demon skulls. As they ran short on arrows they both resorted to powering up their bows to fend them off.

"Ha, Ha you can't keep this up forever you foolish girls." cackled Tsubaki watching the sisters struggle as the orb continued to glow in her hands.

"She's right, Kikyo we're just wearing ourselves down." said Kagome batting away another demon skull before another came flying toward her

"I know, Kagome that orb that Tsubaki's holding we need to destroy it." replied Kikyo batting away a skull. Kikyo hit a few more Skulls coming towards her.

"Kagome, I have an idea go right." said Kikyo as she began to go toward Tsubaki's left avoiding another skull. Kagome complied and did just that. But before they could do anything Tsubaki shot out a wave of dark energy disabling them both.

"Your efforts are pitiful. It's time that I finish both of you off!" exclaimed Tsubaki levitated in the air. She powered up her orb in an apparent final attack intent on killing the girls. Suddenly, a ball of energy struck the dark priestess sending her back into the ground.

"What, was that?" asked Kagome seeing their enemy down on the ground. She got her answer when a figure landed in front of them. She was a shapely young woman with huge breasts, wearing a strange dark blue dress with the skirt was fairly short, almost daringly so. She wore long orange socks with dark blue and white boots. Her skin was light tan, her hair sea green hair was exceedingly long and tied into a ponytail with purple headband with wings on both sides and her eyes were gentle purple.

"Yo, you guys were taking too long getting Shinji home. So they sent me to find out what was keeping you." said Hydra to Kikyo and Kagome

"You, can thank that old witch right there for keeping us occupied." spat Kagome pointing at Tsubaki.

"That orb in her hands Hydra, destroy it and destroy her." Kikyo said as she got up and Hydra nodded.

"Got it." said Hydra as she charged up an energy shot. Tsubaki's orb glowed as more demon skulls surrounded her.

"Think you can defeat me?! foolish girl!" shouted Tsubaki as she powered up her dark energy as her horde went after Hydra. She quickly went on the offensive and blasted the Skulls, coming at her.

"Is that the best you got lady?" taunted Hydra as she blasted more Skulls. The dark priestess conjured up demon heads to be better effective against her. While Tsubaki's attention was on Hydra, Kikyo and Kagome proceeded with their original plan of destroying Tsubaki's orb and hopefully killing, her in the process. Each girl got on one side of their enemy and prepared to fire their last arrows for a final shot against her. Seeing this Hydra caught on, and fired an energy blast in front of her knocking the dark priestess off balance. Before Tsubaki got back to a vertical base Kagome fired her last arrow at the orb shattering it to pieces.

"No, My orb!" cried Tsubaki as her remaining skulls, redeads and demon heads all vanished. She would find that the was the least of her problems. Kikyo took aim at Tsubaki intent on ending her for good.

"Try and come back from this." whispered Kikyo as she fired her last sacred arrow piercing through Tsubaki's chest. Tsubaki cried out, in tense pain as energy from the arrow surged all around her.

"AHHHHHH!" cried Tsubaki as he body began to disintegrated into dust. Leaving only her dark priestess attire before the wind blew it away. Hydra landed next to sisters looking them over for injuries.

"You think, this time she'll stay dead?"asked Kagome

"Let's hope so, Thank you Hydra." said Kikyo to Hydra but the woman just waved it off.

"Don't mention it cousin, now we should head down and see the others especially Shinji." said Hydra flying down. Kagome went back down first, while Kikyo followed but not before sparing a glance at the spot Tsubaki's attire used to be.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back down below)

Hydra, Kikyo, and Kagome made it back down to find their family safe and sound. Vanessa was still hugging Shinji, pretty much unwilling to let go of him, while Kusano was hugging the boy from around the waist.

"It's good to see you're both safe and sound." said Kenshin with him and Suzuka walking over to the trio.

"It's thanks to Hydra, we are." replied Kagome while Hydra just shrugged.

"Yeah, well I was in the neighborhood, but enough about that where's my cousin?" asked Hydra while Kenshin pointed to where Shinji and Vanessa where.

"Hey Hey, I want to hug him too. Trowa tell your mother to let go!" said Hydra

"Mother? you're Trowa's mother?" asked Shinji looking up at Vanessa while she nodded.

"Adopted, mother actually it's a long story; hey-" cried Vanessa as Hydra pulled Shinji towards her mashing his face into her breast.

"You keep that up and the poor boy won't breathe " commented Suzuka, while everyone minus Shadow laughed.

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: First off IF Anyone notices anything that seemed put in place last minute I am responsible for that not my beta. The reason being is that some ideas just come to me last minute right after I get done with the chapter. I don't know why it just happens and I can't stop it. Now with that said How do you like that? Vanessa from 009-1 (I wouldn't be surprised if anyone never heard it) Hydra from UFO Ultra Maiden Valkyrie and the pilot of Heavyarms Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing. And yes I used the Redead from the legend of Zelda series and the Landmaster tank from Star Fox. I'm aware of Vanessa capablities I'll be juicing her up a bit to be almost on par with Motoko from GITS. Next up the Father so please stay tuned and Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from the great gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter four

The Father

Vanessa and Trowa were in the process of tying up the Siren squad, while Hydra was flying in the air scouting for any oncoming threats from above. Kenshin and Shadow scouted the nearby areas for anything out of the ordinary. Kikyo, Kagome Kusano, Shinji and Suzuka took the time to rest from their ordeal near the massive landmaster tank.

_'Everyone seems to be after me. Those men wanted me for ransom those mercenaries probably did too and those Sirens for...fun as they called it though they meant another kind of fun. But why? I've never been this popular before, then again I've never had a family before either.' _thought Shinji.

"Are you alright little brother?" asked Kikyo getting up from her spot and sitting next to him

"I'm fine Kikyo." said Shinji as Kikyo scooted closer to him.

" Are sure?" She paused. "Please tell me if there is anything that I can do to help."

" No, there isn't. Not unless your a psychologist."

"I'm afraid that's not my skill set. Kagome and I are both priestess"

"Yes we are Shinji but psychology seems more Trowa's department, since he's practically trained in everything." answered Kagome pointing to him while said boy walked in joining the conversation.

"That's not entirely true. I'm skilled many things such as firearms, infiltration, computers and obviously piloting." He said gesturing to the landmaster.

_'Wow! He must have been trained from a young age if he could do all those things'_

"But in certain intense situations he is able to remain calm and have patient. Unlike Shadow here." said Vanessa though he was currently scouting the west of the deserted part of town.

" I've been meaning to ask you're Trowa's adoptive mother?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, it was-" Vanessa was about to say until the ground started shaking then a large circle of energy surrounded the area forming into a dome that encased the family. The family got into defensive positions while Shadow and Kenshin double back to the landmaster. Hydra on the other hand couldn't breach the dome from the air and just floated helpless in the air.

"Who is it now?" asked Shadow getting ready to fight

Before anyone could answer a cold cruel laughter filled the air. Then a flash, of fire came fifty feet from the group. The fire dissipated revealing a figure clad in red. The figure was dressed in an elegant red rob with two belts around his waist. Underneath he wore gold and black armor and a rapier sword strapped to his side.

"Hello, one and all allow me to introduce myself I am the Regent of the mask but you may call me Masked Regent." said the man raising his head revealing a white and gold mask.

"Great another grade A nutcase to fight." muttered Kagome keeping her stance.

"Masked Regent, but how? You were killed in the confrontation with-" Kenshin started to say.

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." replied the masked man.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure your demise this time around won't be an exaggeration." stated Suzuka preparing herself.

"We know you want Shinji. But you 're not getting him." said Kikyo steadying herself.

"Kikyo, Kagome, you're going to be needing these." said Trowa taking out two quivers of arrows and passing them to the two girls.

"Thanks Trowa." said Kagome accepting the arrows as she was almost out.

"Oh yes you'll be needing them alright. Though they won't do you much good against this." said Regent as he placed his hand on the ground. A seal on his hand lit up the ground started to shake and glow. Then without warning several hordes of horned fiends appeared front the family.

"Fiends huh? well this just keeps getting better." smirked Shadow ready to fight along with the others.

Masked Regent looked up and saw that Hydra, was trying to get through the dome. Seeing this the man grinned under his mask.

"Don't worry my dear. I wouldn't dream of leaving you out of the fun." said the masked man. snapping his fingers.

A loud shriek filled the air as winged fiend monster slammed into, Hydra. Knocking her to the top of one the buildings. Hydra looked up to see a snarling fiend with horns and wings on its back. Hydra formed and energy blade in her hand ready to do battle with the creature. Masked Regent turned his attention back the group in front of the tank. His cold eyes landed specifically on Shinji.

"Now then without further adieu I will take the boy now." stated the man.

"Dream on masked boy!" spat Suzuka rushing at the fiend horde with Shadow following behind her.

"Shinji get Kusano, inside the Landmaster hurry!" ordered Kenshin

"Yes Uncle." said Shinji picking Kusano up while Trowa opened the hatch and received the little girl. Shinji was about follow suit when a long energy whip wrapped around his waist pulling him towards the Masked Regent.

"Shinji!" cried Kikyo she was about to shoot an arrow at the robed man except a fiend got in her line of fire.

"You're mine boy!" exclaimed the Masked Regent putting a hand on the side of his face as the seal began to glow starting to drain Shinji of energy. The family was preoccupied with the horde the man spawned fourth. But then in a quick flash the majority of the fiends were brought down. And then few more went down dead.

"What just happened?" asked Masked Regent

"Something bad...for you" Shadow said

"Kenshin did you do this?" asked his wife.

"I didn't but someone else did." said Kenshin.

Suddenly Shinji was pulled out of the robed man's grasp. Before the Masked Regent could react, he was quickly brought down. The masked man growled.

" You just made a _very _grave mistake." He growled.

Shinji looked up to see he was in the strong arms of a man. He was dressed in all black outfit with black forearm and shin guards, hood with the insignia of a falcon with a face mask. With several kunai on both his thighs and strapped to his back a powerful looking sword. All and all he looked like a feudal ninja assassin

"Not as grave as yours...I fear." said the Ninja holding Shinji protectively.

" You!" hissed Masked Regent getting back to his.

"You harm my son, and you pay the consequences." said the man.

_'Son?' T_he boy stared up at the imposing man when he heard that.

"You will not stop me Dragon Ninja!" he sneered readying his rapier.

"It seems to me you have forgotten our last encounter, allow me to remind you, draw your sword.!" said Ryu drawing his sword pushing Shinji behind him.

"This will end differently then last time, let's...Wait a moment you said, son. What you talking about?" Regent asked drawing his sword.

"Allow me to explain the boy you threaten, the boy you tried to drain of life; is my son. Any fool who threatens his life or makes an attempt on his life pays dearly." stated Ryu

Before the Regent could reply his sword already clashed with Ryu's. Ryu kicked him in the stomach then quickly brought down his blade. Regent parried locking his rapier with Ryu's blade. Ryu jumped back and rushed at Regent getting a few hits on his gold armor causing the man to stumble back. Ryu took advantage by using, his lighting fast speed a speed that may have surpassed Kenshin's and Suzuka's speed together. Knocking the sword the from the man's hand then following it up by thrusting his sword into the Masked Regent.

Shinji could barely comprehend what just transpired as the energy dome dissipated around the area. Ryu pulled the sword and cut through the Regents chest.

"Curse you!" Regent spat spitting out blood

"You messed with the wrong family." said Ryu delivering the final blow to the robed man with his sword. Seeing that he was dead Ryu sheathed his sword and walked over to Shinji.

"Are you alright Shinji?" asked Ryu removing his mask and hood revealing piercing green eyes brown hair and a youthful face.

"Uh...yes. who.. who are you?" the by asked staring up at the tall man.

"I am Ryu Ikari. Your father". he said in clam tone.

Shiniji's eyes widened. "Father? that can't be. How.."

"I understand this all very confusing to you now, my son but rest assured, I would not lie to you about something as important as this." stated Ryu.

"You're scaring him, father." Kagome walking up behind her brother.

"Yes, I do that." replied the man

For a moment, Shinji thought he heard sadness in Ryu's voice. Though he had every reason to be scared of the man in black. But he felt more comfortable in this man's presence then in Gendo's.

"Hey, what happened to Hydra?" asked Vanessa looking around for the green haired girl.

She got her answer when the winged fiend monster that slammed into her dropped from the sky with it's head cut off. The said girl floated down with some cuts bruises on her face.

"How ya doin?" asked Hydra causally a bit winded from her fight

"My father is a ninja " whispered Shinji

"No mere ninja I assure you my son." said Ryu with a smile.

"Ryu is one the strongest most dangerous Ninja on the planet." said Kenshin.

"My father is a Ninja " repeated Shinji

" Yes.."

"Then who's my mother?"

Suddenly storm clouds gathered in the sky as an ice cold wind blew the groups way.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: There it is Shinji's new father is the Bad-ass Ninja Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden. I could have picked any random anime character but Wing Zero decided to go outside the box at the behest of a friend. And I felt he could fit as Shinji's father. Though I had thought about creating an OC version of Sehpiroth from Final Fantasy but Ryu was better. I know what the million dollar question is: What's Ryu gonna do when he confronts Gendo? With all due respect to Gunman I won't be as merciful as he was in SBW. Now Next chapter the mother. I'm gonna throw out a few hints to who I'm thinking: Super Goddess Space Queen and Alien Princess Moon Queen or a super-heroine. Please R&amp;R and let me know what you want


	5. Chapter 5

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

Beta Read by Midnight Lost

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from the great gunman to use elements from his story Shinji's Birthday Wish

For one I don't think anyone saw this coming

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter five

Shinji had one heck of a night and it wasn't over.

It was enough to be kidnapped, to have mercenaries with robots a gaggle of beautiful women all wanting you and a have a mystic like psycho who could summon fiend monsters to come at you for reasons unknown. And not mention having your new family coming out of the woodwork to save and these unexpected situations.

Thus far he had his Samurai uncle, his Assassin aunt, his priestess sisters also his planet growing little sister, a brooding super fast super powered older brother. A cyborg cousin with specialty trained distant cousin and an alien cousin, and most recently his ninja father.

He wasn't sure how this get any more chaotic, and then he was attacked again.

"What's going on.." Kagome panicked as the ground started shake all around her then pieces of the earth around started float up into the air. What's more the fiend monsters killed by Ryu started to rise up again coming back to life. A large chunk of the ground beneath Kenshin and Suzuka gave away to the air but the two managed to get away in time.

"Stay close everyone I sense a powerful force at work." Ryu said unsheathing his sword as more dead fiend monsters he killed come back to life. The undead fiends even covered the landmaster tank and proceeded to rip the armor off piece by piece. Kusano created a large circle of wood to protect herself as the beasts clawed at it ripping off the growing bark. Kikyo and Kagome were cornered and were only fending them off using their powered up bows. Vanessa fighting three on one and barely holding out, as were Shadow, Kenshin, and Suzuka.

"What's causing this to happen?! "exclaimed Shinji as he stayed behind his father while he was slashing at the undead fiend monster.

"Not what but who." corrected Ryu looking up the air and sure enough a figure was floating down. She was shapely woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a red V like one piece swimsuit like attire with matching gloves and matching boots complete with a headress and a cape. Her eyes were glowing. With a reddish aura around her showing her power. Before Ryu could move he was levitated in the air and smashed into a building leaving Shinji defenseless.

"I am Candra, the Red Death. And I am here to claim you, Shinji Ikari!." the woman with intensity in her voice.

"What do you want with me?" asked Shinji with fear in his voice.

The woman levitated herself downward in front of the boy. She proceeded to use her powers bind Shinji, as her eyes glowed.

"What I want …..is your soul "

His eyes widened at that

"My...what?"

_' This doesn't make sense! I've been kidnapped and been nearly capture three different and I was almost killed again and now this woman wants my soul. Why is this happening? ' _thought Shinji's

Ryu came out of the building his tossed but only to be swarmed by the undead horde of fiends.

"You won't win Candra!" shouted Ryu

"And who's going to stop me, you? Don't make me laugh" Candra smiled.

"You will be stopped witch"

"Very unlikely, ninja and once you're all dead no one can stop me! Candra said as she radiated her power, causing her undead monsters to press their attacks on Shinji's family.

Shinji's mind went full throttle as he weighed his options. He had never had a real family before, and these people had appeared outta the blue offering to be his family. They showed him kindness, compassion concern and protectiveness.

And he hadn't done anything

"Please call off your monsters

"What?!"

"What?!"

"Huh?!

"Please let them go and I'll give you whatever you want." Shinji stated

Candra smiled at that though she planned on killing them all regardless, she accepted since it would be easier to get what she wanted.

"Very well I agree to your terms." said Candra

"SHINJI NO! She's evil she'll betray you!" exclaimed Kikyo

"I don't want you all to suffer because of me" said Shinji as Candra's hands glowed

She pulled the boy closer to her, pulling his soul from his body. She smiled as she now had the boy in her grasp.

"Now kill them!" she ordered her monsters

"NO wait!" Shinji shouted "you promised!"

"I lied." as she continued to pull his soul from his body.

She was nearly half way down when she was hit by lightning causing Shinji; s soul to go back into his body. It was then that storm clouds were forming in the skies above. Bolts of lightning struck the undead fiends turning them into ash. Candra was about attack Shinji again when...

"Feel the Power of lightning you evil witch!" a new voice called out

Everyone gasped a tall shapely woman descended from the skies wearing a sexy swimsuit leotard. She had dark skin long white hair, with crystal blue eyes which would have seemed so soft normally, now glowed intense white what could only be described as anger.

"Storm!" shouted Candra in shock

"Keep... your filthy...hands from my SON!" Storm shouted as she shot bolts of lightning at Candra blast electrocuting her.

_' She's calling me ….her son? '_Shinji mentally gasped as sat up.

Needless to say, Shinji was extremely relieved to hear that much.

Storm ascended high into the air commanding the very power of the elements to power her body.

" BY THE POWER OF NATURE I COMMAND YOU, CANDRA BEGONE !"

The lightning in skies boomed furiously and struck Candra in full force and without mercy. Candra screamed in pain as her body vanished.

The skies cleared only leaving a a quiet starry night and the boy and his new family. Then Shinji found himself in strong comfortable huge.

" Oh, my dear Shinji are you alright that evil witch didn't hurt you did she?" asked Storm hugging him tightly stroking his hair gently.

" No, No I'm... I'm fine " he said with a blush _' this feels nice'_

" Are you sure you're alright?" Storm asked " please you can tell your mother whats wrong"

" M-my mother? He gasped

" Yes, Shinji I am called Storm but my real name is Ororo Ikari, your mother." she said with a gentle smile

_' How? ...Yui Ikari was my mother ..and this woman.._" You want to be my mother?"

" Yes, Shinji if you will have me."

Shinji stared at the goddess like woman who held him close, just like he remembered, like he wanted. Nothing about this woman gave him a bad feeling, nothing sinister or small. Shinji looked at her the anger in her eyes gone, and felt nothing but real untainted love. A mothers love. Something he longed missed in the years he had been alone.

" Shinji said nothing, just buried himself deeper into woman's embrace. Everyone gathered around the pair just watched as Storm or tighten her embrace smiling happily.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: I bet no one saw this coming Storm from the X men as Shinji's mother. I could have gone with a random female anime character but like I said I'm going outside the box on this.I thought about it a lot and my mind just kept saying Superheroine. Superheroine and the Ninja has that been done? You tell me . But if for some reason if anyone doesn't like my choice I may change it. But make no mistake about it I haven't forgotten about Yui Ikari she will return in due time. Now the next chapter Grandparents Explanations and a new home please R&amp;R and shoot ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

Beta Read TOAT

I own nothing

Note: I have permission from gunman to use elements from SBW

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter six

Grandparents and Explanations

The battle was over and the newly-formed family was crowded around the beautiful, white-haired woman who was still holding her son, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Is everyone alright?" Storm asked as she just held Shinji.

"We are except…" said Kagome pointing to the side.

"Honey, next time you do that, try not to fry me," said Ryu taking off his hood and mask while holding on to Kikyo as she supported his weight.

Pieces of his upper armor were either cracked or destroyed. His exposed upper body had claw marks, bite marks, and a few large gashes on his back.

"Are you okay, father?" asked Kikyo.

"I'm fine, daughter," replied Ryu.

"Sorry, darling, but I was trying to save Shinji," Storm said.

"I know, but you still could have killed me." He said, brushing some debris off his shoulders.

"I'll be careful not to next time one of our children are in great danger," said Storm, helping Shinji stand up.

"We should get going before more trouble arrives," said Suzuka with Kenshin agreeing.

"There's one problem with that," said Shadow, gesturing to the nearly-destroyed Landmaster as Trowa climbed out to survey the damage to the tank, and it was very extensive.

"Reiko's not gonna be happy," Trowa said in a monotone voice, looking at the tank.

"Well, great, so how are we supposed to get home?" Kagome asked.

As if on cue, something loud caught the group's attention as they looked to the sky. And sure enough, a large, long, sleek, almost bird-like black jet armed with laser canons on its wings descended from the skies above and landed near them.

"Does that answer your question?" Shadow asked flatly as the ramp way opened up.

"Yes."

Nothing else was said as the family boarded the jet and got situated in their seats. At the cockpit was a dark-skinned woman with brown hair wrapped in a ponytail with green eyes, wearing the same, revealing pink and black outfit as Vanessa. The woman in question looked to the outside and winced at the sight of the damaged Landmaster tank as Vanessa took a seat right next to the woman.

"Good timing as usual, Berta." Vanessa said, taking a seat next to the pilot.

"Not good enough, considering I missed all the action," replied Berta, disappointed while surveying the damaged parts of town while moving the aircraft toward the sky.

"Well, I'll call for you next time we're in a dangerous situation." Vannessa said, putting on a headset.

"Right. Everyone, strap yourselves in." Betra said.

Everyone did as instructed. Ryu sat by one of the view port windows wincing in pain from his injuries as Storm and Kikyo sat next to him to tend to his injuries. Shadow took a seat in the back, staring the view port. Kagome, and Hydra grab something to drink from the fridge in the back before taking their seats. Kenshin and Suzuka took seats in the front resting comfortably from the long string of battles. Kusano took a seat next to Shinji who looked more or less perplexed since the whole thing began. Kusano noticing his mood asked.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Kusano asked, noticing his mood.

"I was just…I don't…where did all of you come from?" Shinji asked in a disbelieving voice.

The others just looked at him and realized it was time to talk about this whole thing.

"You made a wish, Shinji," Kikyo said, still tending to her father's injuries.

"I…I did?" he gasped as Kagome move to sit next to him.

"You wished for a close, loving family. A better family." Suzuka said taking another seat next to him as she felt the jet acceletrate.

"You mean…my wish came true?" he asked still in disbelief.

"Yes." Kusano said.

"But that's impossible"

"Why?" Kagome asked moving closer to him.

"Because it can't be that easy. It… It just can't be realized" he whispered even though the heard him.

"We're real alright, we're very real Shinji." Shadow said standing next to Hydra.

"You're are?" Shinji asked.

"What does your heart tell you, Shinji?" asked Storm.

Shinji looked at them all for a few moments. "I want to believe you're real."

"Then we are," said Vanessa, leaving her seat next to Betra.

"But you still have a choice, son," Ryu said "Do you want us to go, or do you want to stay?"

"What?"

"We're now, because you. You wanted a family to care for you, and who could be close to you as well, and that's why we're here. We're flesh and blood we laugh, cry and die even. But if you don't want us then we'll go." Ryu said

"It's that simple?" Shinji asked.

"It's that simple," answered the Ninja.

Shinji was in deep thought several tense minutes.

Simple to ask for a family, and simple to send them away.

Was this all dream? Was still unconscious from the fall after tripping over that piece of wood. Was he just dreaming of this new family, and wishing to not wake up.

This was an important choice he faced.

Stay in this dream world with this loving family or wake and find himself in the cold harsh reality. Shadow seeing Shinji's confused looked decided on another course of action.

"I'll make this easy for you" said Shadow gripping his left shoulder very tightly making Shinji wince pain.

"That hurt didn't it?" asked Shadow getting a nod from his brother

"It did this is, real a-and and." stammered Shinji

"And?"

"I want… I want a family. I want all of you!" he stated with a smile

The group looked at Shinji and smiled His little sister hugging him from his side while Kagome put her hands on his shoulders. Hydra smirked, ruffled Shinji's hair. Vannessa smiled as she went back to te co-pilot Trowa smirked breifly while Storm Ryu, and Kikyo all smiled save for Shadow who went back to seat.

"We knew you couldn't live without us," said Kagome.

"We are gonna have so much fun now!" Kusano cried.

"Well, if all of you are done having family bonding time, strap yourselves back in I'm about to punch it!" said Betra accelerating the ship faster.

"We're are we headed?" asked Shinji seeing the ship leave Asian airspace and head towards the clouds.

"You're about to see, it's an amazing place" said Kikyo going back to tending to her father's injuries

From the front viewport from what Shinji could see there were lots of clouds all in dissolving and changing shapes. As they were flying, the family was nearing a massive star shaped cloud that didn't dissolve or change shape it just remained as it was. Betra moved the jet upwards, giving Shinji a good view what the cloud really was. A massive, floating Island with a large, majestic castle in its center, and all around were large lakes, Mountains and forests (Think Angel Island from Sonic).

"Whoa! It's a floating Island!" Shinji gasped in amazment

"Yes, Shinji Ikari welcome to Animaria an island floating in the sky." said Vanessa as the ship made it's decent in side with a rampway opening leading to a hangar bay underneath the castle.

"Animaria?" Shinji asked Betra smoothly rolled the jet into the hanger bay.

"An island in hidden in the skies, from the eyes of everyone on earth and space." Suzuka as the jet stopped rampway opened up and the family members proceeded to exit. Shinji followed suit as he walked out to his surprise he a few other smaller high tech ships and vehicles being developed and few spacecraft being developed, as well as a few giant robots also under construction on the far end. Shinji just gawked in amazement.

"Wow!" gasped Shinji looking around the hanger.

"Shinji, come we don't want to keep your grandparents waiting" called Suzuka.

"My Grandparents? I have grandparents?" asked Shinji catching up with the group who reached the doors. When the doors opened again his new family exited the elevator stepping into what looked like an elaborately decorated hallway, filled with paintings, statues, colorful carpets and generous lighting. They stopped at a pair of steel double doors and parted like the Red Sea as two new figures emerged from the opening doors.

The first person Shinji noticed was a rather exotic young woman with long, darkish hair tied in a ponytail that reach down to her waist. She had piercing, emerald eyes, flawless tan skin. Her attire was a mix of a green kimono-styled dress that allowed style and flexibility. But what really stuck out was the gold, double fan style headdress on her head. The other person was a tall, muscular man with short, wavy, sliver hair, dark blue eyes. He looked to be of Japanese and German descent. He was dressed in what seemed to be a formal, red, military-style overcoat, grey pants, and long, black combat boots.

"Shinji, allow me to introduce Sangar, master robot pilot and expert swordsman and Kyoshi Ikari, mistress of the elements." Suzuka introduced.

"Mother, I'd to introduce you to…" Storm said before Kyoshi cut her off

"I know who he is, Ororo," Kyoshi smiled as she scooped the boy up into a hug. OH! Come here, you sweet boy and give your dear grandmother a big hug!" she cried as she hugged the boy tightly.

_I think I'm getting used to all these hugs_. Shinji mentally grinned as he was embraced by the woman.

"You're going to suffocate the poor boy, Kyoshi" Sangar chuckled

"Oh, come on now, Sangar " Kyoshi beamed "I finally have another grandchild to spoil." she said as she looked at the adults assembled. "Unless of course you want to make me even more…" she teased.

"That's impossible for me. Since I've been turned into a cyborg" said Vannessa.

"We gave you five already" Ryu said.

"And you have Hydra and Trowa also Kenji Kenshin's son from a previous marriage," Ororo added.

"Uh, I've been meaning to ask, Trowa is Vanessa's adopted son right?" asked Shinji

"Yes," answered Kyoshi.

"Why did she adopt him?"

"Well, his birth parents were dear friends of mine they were always there for me even when I turned into a cyborg. They both died in a terrible accident when Trowa was just a baby. As for why I'm a cyborg I was turned into one against my will but that's a story for another time. "

"And I have another cousin?" asked Shinji looking in Kenshin and Suzuka's direction getting a nod from the samurai.

"Yes, his name is Kenji his birth mother my previous wife died a few months after having him. He's training with my old master now I promise you'll meet him one day that you will." Kenshin smiled.

"Alright, Uh, Grandmother…?" Shinji asked the woman still holding him.

"Yes?" Kyoshi asked.

"Forgive me for saying this, but… you don't look old enough to be my grandmother. You or grandfather." he stated making Sangar smirk.

"Oh, how sweet of you to say!" Kyoshi gushed as she hugged the boy tighter. "I may look young, but I'm at least 140 years old."

"140 years old? That's impossible!" The boy gasped.

"That's a story for another time." she said as she released the boy, but not before kissing him gently on the cheek. "

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Reiko!" called Kyoshi.

Sure enough a shapely pretty young woman with glasses long dark hair wearing a green blouse and mini skirt with long white lab coat appeared before the family with a device in hand and pointed it at him. The light blinked for a couple minutes. Then it lit up green.

"Okay, everyone, he's clear no irregularities, whatsoever." Reiko said.

"Well, that's a relief." Kagome said.

"Good" Vanessa said.

"Alright" Hydra said.

Shinji was still confused.

"Sorry about that allow me to introduce myself I'm Dr Reiko Amagi distant relative, family Physician and chief scientist." said Reiko proudly.

"Easy, Reiko, you know what they say about pride," Sangar said seriously.

"Yeah, I know, Sangar."

"Okay, that's out of the way. Why don't we give a grand tour there's lots to see and so little time?" Kyoshi said taking Shinji by the arm but stopped after noticing his mood.

"I just wish I knew why everyone was after me," he said.

Everyone looked at him as Kyoshi and Reiko froze in place.

"You didn't tell did you?" Reiko and Kyoshi accused.

"Well, we're preoccupied." Suzuka said.

"You had ALL NIGHT! All of you have! I'm the final member of his new family and _I_ have to bring this up?"

"Well, we trying not to get to killed, thank you very much," growled Hydra.

Kyoshi turned around and grabbed his shoulders to get his full attention.

"The reason why everyone has been after you onight is because is you are a Star guardian" Kyoshi stated.

"I'm…a what?" gasped Shinji very shocked.

"A Star Guardian a protector of good chosen by cosmic beings to defend the world from evil." stated Sangar.

Shinji had a stupefied look on his face as Kyoshi continued.

"Let me ask did you happen to see a shining star twinkle brightly the night sky?" asked Kyoshi getting a shaking of the head no

"That signifies that your powers are going to go under a period of awakening."

"A period of awakening?" Shinji repeated.

"Yes, It means for the first nine hours of the night of the shining stars. Your powers become unstable making you vunerable. Which means every, evil force in the galaxy will try to claim those powers. That's why we had to get to you first to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes, protect you. You wouldn't have been able to use your powers to protect yourself, or others, when they came for you." stated Kyoshi.

"Yes, if some evil force had gotten to you before the nine hour time limit passed, they would have gotten your powers, as well as you yourself. But since its past that time, you're powers are safe and no one can take them from you." Ororo said.

"But how would they have taken my powers from me?" Shinji asked.

"In many was draining your life energy for one like the so called Masked Regent was attempting before I stopped him" Ryu.

"And those mercs would have sold you to some sick sadistic scientist willing to pay top dollar to have and use you for sick experiments." Vanessa said knowing from experience.

"What about that Sirens group that tried to kidnap Shinji?" asked Kagome.

"The whole group would have had sex with him to take is DNA." whispered Vanessa low enough for those her to hear making Kagome turn red.

What's wrong, Shinji?" Kusano asked, still looking upset.

"I just… I'm not sure I understand how every evil force in the galaxy could know about my powers and know where I am, and I didn't know any of this."

"It's the way of the universe, Shinji" said Shadow.

"Alright, everyone! That's enough explanations. Let's get on with the tour and then a welcome home party!" Kyoshi said heartily.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Well there you have it Shinji's Grandparents Kyoshi from Avatar series Sangar Zonvolt from Super Robot Wars and Reiko Amagi from Steel Angel. And the concept of Star Guardian is almost like Gunman's celestial Guardian except with some differences that will that will be revealed in due time. Also the device Reiko is a type of scanner to make certain he's clear no anomolies what . And like SBW Shinji will be getting a Gundam or Robot but I'm gonna let you the readers make a choice on which it'll be. Next chapter 12th angel destrution and powers revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter seven

12th Angel's destruction and Powers surfacing

Shinji was currently being led on a walking tour inside of his family's large, island castle (think of the castle from LOZ OTT) by his grandmother, Kyoshi. With every step he took, the palace walls seemed to glow and glitter. He was told by Suzuka that the palace housed over 315 servants, 200 maids and over 350 armed guards. Not only being told this, but the island itself was protected by a barrier that conceals it from the Earth's radar, their satellites in space and extraterrestrials. And Ororo and Ryu had just commissioned Reiko to make a special sensor array that would alert them in advance of anything that got within a hundred miles of them. This made him feel at ease. As for the island if itself it was massive nearly bigger than the size of japan itself. The forests and jungles were teeming with all sorts of animal life big and small virtually undisturbed. Reiko herself hinted at some very, very large surprises on island. But they would reveal themselves in due time. Right now it was approaching dinner time for the family so they traveled to the dining hall for dinner.

"This is such an amazing place. A true paradise in sky," Shinji said, walking into an extravagant dining room which looked like something of the one of dining halls at the Buckingham palace. Except the walls were pearl white, almost shining so brightly. The walls were lined with golden framed scenery portraits the dinner table itself and was a long rectangular size. Shinji wondered how difficult it would be to keep it clean and neat at all times. Not that he would be the one doing the cleaning for once.

"That's an understatement," said Vanessa as she and Betra took their seat next to each other

"There's more to see but it can't wait till after we eat." Reiko said also taking her seat

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Kusano asked, taking her seat next to Shinji's.

"They're both changing. They should be here in a few minutes." Kikyo said to her, sitting down across from her.

"We should all be thankful that Ryu and Ororo showed up when they did." Suzuka said, taking her seat next to Kenshin.

"Indeed, you're right dear. No matter how hard either of us trains, I don't think both our speeds with blades can match Ryu's especially when he's killing fiend monsters," stated Kenshin.

"Just be glad he wouldn't rub it in our faces Kenshin." said Suzuka.

"What about mother? Did you see the way she totally obliterated Candra." Kagome spoke up excitedly taking her seat next to Kikyo.

"Yeah! Mommy was amazing!" Cheered Kusano

Shadow just took his seat not bothering to take part in the conversation. He just sat there waiting patiently to eat.

"Kyoshi, from the way the kids are talking it looks like we missed quite an exciting night darling" chuckled Sangar as he Kyoshi walked into the dining hall.

"I know, honey. If I were down there fighting I'd show them all why I'm the Mistress of the four elements."

"Agreed, my love you'll get your chance one day to show it cause I know you still got it."

"And what about you? Do you miss being called the Sword that Severs Evil?" Kyoshi questioned

"A little, yes." replied Sangar thinking back to his days as a solider

Hydra took her seat not bothering to put anything into conversation. A few minutes Ryu and Ororo emerged. Ryu was dressed in a black kimono top with a black haori vest over it with black ninja pants with sandals. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail all and all he looked like a very dignified ninja master. And Ororo was dressed in an all-black, African-styled sun dress that reached down to her legs her hair was without the headdress but it still shined. And she wore no make-up, making her look very beautiful.

"Sorry, we're late. I had to take a call," Ryu said taking his seat at the head of the table with Ororo next to him.

"Is everything alright, Father?" Asked Kikyo

"Yes, it's just something I'll need to look into in the near future is all." Ryu replied, though his wife knew there was more to it.

"You know, the kids were talking about the wild night that you had in saving Shinji," Kyoshi said.

"Yes, yes, it was a wild night." Ryu said.

"But what matters most is that Shinji is safe and we're all together," Ororo stated, with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right, Mom," Kagome said.

"She always is," whispered Ryu, though Ororo heard it.

But before anything else could be said, something large flew over the large window of the dining hall, startling most the family, but not all of them.

"Oh, don't worry about that. That was Eagle Zord. Making its usual fly around the sky." Reiko said nonchalantly.

"Eagle Zord? What's that?" asked Shinji.

"It's a giant, living, mechanical animal that resides here on this island." Reiko replied.

"Are there more of these…Zords?" Shinji asked, curiously and bit fearful should he encounter one.

Reiko nodded that there were.

"Yes, lots more, but don't worry. They won't eat you should you encounter one. They're gentle beings. But you should treat them as you treat every living being…with respect and kindness." Reiko said seriously while Shinji nodded in understanding as the servants brought in their dinner.

"Finally," both Shadow and Hydra said in an exasperated tone and in unison, as they were both very hungry.

Again Shinji was very relieved that he didn't have to cook for once. His thoughts were cut short when little Kusano hopped onto his lap. Shinji just smiled at that, though little did he know Shinji himself was being watched by a pair of violet eyes hidden in the shadows.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Sometime later)

After a splendid family/welcome home dinner, Shinji was being led to his new room with his own bathroom by his sister, Kikyo. Reiko and Kyoshi had promised him a full tour of Animaria in the morning. The boy felt a little more than relaxed. But deep down he seriously hoped what he was experiencing now was not a dream and it was all real.

"Shinji," spoke Kikyo.

"Yes, Kikyo?" Shinji asked.

"Are you concerned about the Nerv organization?" asked the priestess, still making Shinji pale as he'd forgotten all about them.

"I'd forgotten all about them. They must be looking for me right about now," Shinji mused, while Kikyo placed her hands on his shoulders in a comforting fashion.

"You need not fear, little brother. We are safe here. Nerv will never find us," Kikyo said in an assuring tone, which Shinji found comforting and relaxing for some reason.

She proceeded to lead Shinji to his room. The pair finally reached the door Kikyo opened it, which was larger than his old room back at Misato's apartment, practically near house-sized. It came with all the necessities: a very large, king-sized bed, a 32-inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a desk with a holo computer, and large window with a balcony, giving him an excellent view of the forests and lakes of Animaria.

"Wow!" gasped Shinji as he looked at the view.

Kikyo merely smiled.

"If you need me or anyone else or anything, just call my room. It's a few rooms down from yours," Kikyo said before closing the door, leaving Shinji alone who sat down on the bed.

'I can't believe that all…this is mine. This room in this castle, this family, and this brand new life' he thought as he lied down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Just then, his door suddenly opened up. Sitting back up, he saw no one was there.

"That's strange," mused Shinji, walking to the door and examining no one was there.

Deciding to leave it alone for now, Shinji decided to get ready for bed. Walking over to his new dresser, he opened it and pulled out a pair of fancy, dark blue pajamas. After a quick change, Shinji proceeded to shut off the lights and crawl into bed, until a strange feeling crept up his spine. He had this feeling he was being watched, yet he was in the room by himself. Shinji looked up at the ceiling and gasped.

There was a shapely, beautiful, young woman hanging from the ceiling, upside-down, looking down on him. She had big breasts and long, dark hair tied into a ponytail. She was dressed in a purple, short-skirted outfit with thigh-high socks with sandals and a sword strapped to her back, making her look like a kunoichi. Her eyes were a deep violet, but her face was expressionless, like a sphinx. But for some reason, he could see a purplish aura around her.

"Umm… Hello?" Shinji said meekly while the woman kept staring at him.

She leaped down effortlessly on the bed while Shinji quickly got off the bed, obviously startled, but at the same time captivated by her beauty. The woman placed a large grain of rice on Shinji's nose. Then, as quick as a flash, she drew her sword and cut the grain in half causing the boy to stumble and fall backwards. But surprisingly, she didn't cut through Shinji's flesh. Shinji, obviously frighten, slowly backed away to his door and scurried out the room, heavily panting and sweating.

"Who was that woman?" asked Shinji as he felt the door open and the silent woman stepped out with a chain sickle in hand.

Seeing this, Shinji ran down the hallway. The violet-eyed woman spun the chain sickle around like a cowboy with a rope and tossed at Shinji. Her aim was perfect as the chain wrapped around the boy's torso and proceeded to pull him back to her.

"Shigure that's enough!" exclaimed Ryu, coming down the hallway.

"Father!" Shinji cried in relief.

"Master Ryu," Shigure said in a monotone voice as the Ninja master approached the two.

"I was wondering where you were, Shigure. You didn't appear for dinner, and I also see you have met my son, Shinji," said Ryu, removing the chains around Shinji's body and helping him to stand up.

"Shinji this is Shigure Kosaka, an expert weapons master and Kunoichi. She is the daughter of an old friend of mine. She will be tasked with protecting you." Ryu stated.

"Protecting me?" asked Shinji.

"Yes. Star Guardian or not, you're my son and your mother and I can't help but be concerned for your safety when neither one of us are around." Ryu explained.

Shinji looked at the woman again still at bit shaken from his encounter with her. For some reason he could still see the purple aura around her.

"Well it's…nice to meet you, Shigure," Shinji greeted but she just nodded and walked away without a word while Shinji could still see her aura.

"Her personality takes some time to get used to. Is something the matter?" Ryu asked, noticing Shinji's look.

"I don't know. I can see a purple aura around her for some reason. In fact, I'm starting to see an aura around you, father." replied Shinji, seeing a blood-red aura around Ryu.

While Ryu put a hand to his chin in thought.

"It seems to be an aspect of your Star Guardian powers beginning to surface." Stated Ryu.

"My powers are beginning to surface now?" gasped Shinji wondering what he should do.

"It would seem so. I will speak with Reiko about this in the morning. But for now hurry on to bed we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The next morning very early)

Shinji awoke the rising sun light to shine through his window. Getting up he found that he wasn't alone in bed. Moving the covers he discovered that Kusano was sleeping soundly next to him wearing cute orange pajamas. Moving slowly so he wouldn't disturb her Shinji got off the bed and went to the window the see the awe inspiring sight of Animaria in morning. The morning sun rose above the sky. Then he noticed a most interesting sight: His new mother and Father walking into the wide open area of the forest. Curious he decided to follow. After a few minutes Shinji left the castle and went towards the same area that Ryu and Ororo went into. The forest wasn't as dense as he followed his parents' footprints with ease. Finally reaching the wide open area Shinji found a most peculiar sight. His mother and father near the vast lake standing around as if waiting for something. He quickly took cover behind a large rock so they wouldn't spot him.

'I wonder what they're waiting for?' thought Shinji as he watched his parents.

However Ryu merely smiled as he had already sensed his son nearby. Sure enough, the sound of something large was coming. That something large was a gigantic, green and gold, mechanical deer with sliver antlers with purple eyes. Shinji gasped at the sight of it.

"Good morning, Deer Zord," greeted Ororo.

"Rahhh!" the deer growled softly in response, as if saying Good morning in response.

"Are you ready for your daily song my friend?" asked Ryu pulling out a flute.

"Rahhh!"

"Ororo, make your angelic voice heard," Ryu said, motioning for her to begin.

Ororo took flight a few feet away from the giant, mechanical deer. Ryu began to play as she began to sing.

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

You are nature full of grace and majesty.

From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,

From your tress the birds nest and play.

From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,

Oh, nature, please don't ever go away.

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

You are nature full of grace and majesty.

From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,

From your tress the birds nest and play.

From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,

Oh, nature, please don't ever go away.

Shinji was in captivated awe at his mother's singing voice. It was as if she was bringing everything all around her to life with her voice. And his father's flute playing was absolutely amazing the wondered what else his ninja father can do. Ororo floated back down as the giant deer left obviously appeased.

"Did enjoy our performance…Shinji?" asked Ryu as he turned to rock where Shinji was hiding. Slowly Shinji walked out head down like he had been caught doing something wrong.

Lifting his head to look at his parents, he answered, "Yes, I did. I didn't know you play the flute, father."

"I am a man of many talents, as is your mother is woman of many gifts," Ryu replied.

"Well, I guess my only talent is to play the cello. And no other instrument," said Shinji causing Ororo to frown slightly.

"Well we're going to have to change that." Ororo said, putting her arm around Shinji's shoulder.

"You have a lovely, singing voice, mother".

"Thank you, sweetie."

Suddenly Shinji heard whispery buzzing sound in his head(A/N if anyone watches Star Wars Rebels it's disney's version sound of the force)

Seeing Shinji's glazed, look Ryu asked, "Are you alright Shinji?"

Shinji merely nodded, though Ryu knew there was something more and made it a piont to speak with Reiko later on through day. Nothing else was said as the trio went back to the castle unaware of what was to happen on that day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back at the castle)

An hour had passed Shinji's new family had a pleasant breakfast now Shinji was now being led by Reiko to her personal lab the castle.

"You don't need to worry, Shinji. I promise this examination won't take long. And then we'll take you on tour of the island. I wasn't surprised when your father said your powers were beginning to surface it was bound to happen once they've stabilized." Reiko said walking down the hallway.

"What type of powers do you think I'll have? I'm already starting to see auras around people." Shinji said following her.

"That's what we're going to find out. You could have a wide range of abilities possibly similar to your mother or your brother though I'm inclined to think your more to the latter."

"I might have abilities like Shadow's?"

"It's possible." replied Reiko reaching the doorway to her laboratory.

As the doors opened up Shinji gasped at her lab. It was large her equipment, looked far more advanced than anything that Nerv ever made. But what really caught his eye was the machine near the far left near the window. It looked like something of a huge capsule filled with a green liquid substance with a console right next it. Before he could examine it Reiko pulled him over to a medical table.

"Alright, first I'm going to need to give you this " Reiko said taking a hyperdermic syringe filled with red liquid off the table and injecting it Shinji' arm causing him to wince for a bit.

"What did you just inject me with?" asked Shinji feeling a bit odd.

"A modified formula based off your father's blood. It'll help make you stronger, and faster then you have ever been and make you immune to most illnesses and intoxication." stated Reiko taking a device off the table while Shinji looked down on himself and seen his muscles bulk somewhat and had felt very strong.

"I basically have father's blood in me, making me stronger?"

"Yes. Reiko made the formula from my blood at my request," said Ryu walking into the lab.

"Ryu, good of you to join us. I see you're just as curious to see what Shinji's abilities might be" said Reiko while he nodded.

"Shinji did say he was able see auras around others. So I suspected it might just one of his abilities." Ryu stated while Shinji felt that whispery sound buzzing in his head again. As if telling him something was coming.

"Something's coming" whispered Shinji as the alarms went off. Stopping what they were doing Ryu, Shinji and Reiko headed out unaware the capsule beeped and was opening up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What's going on?" asked Ryu as he Shinji and Reiko ran into the control room.

"An Angel has appeared in the middle of Toyko-3 sir!" shouted one of the bridge techs.

"That's an Angel?" asked Shadow, walking into the control and seeing the a zebra striped ball floating above a massive shadow.

"Apparently, so. Though, we can confirm it's doubtful Nerv hasn't yet" said Reiko looking over the main console.

"I should be down there." Shinji whispered though the whole family in the room heard it.

"In those dangerous, uncontrollable pieces of junk Nerv calls humanity's last hope? To quote a man, there is No chance in hell that's happening." Sangar stated seriously.

"Reiko, call Matsu on the Ark." ordered Ororo, seeing the Doctor nod and make the call on her phone.

"Ark?" asked Shinji looking at his grandfather.

"A hidden space station high above the planet. Its weapons has the means to purge the Angel from the earth." answered Sangar seeing Reiko nod and hang up her phone.

"Matsu said she already knows and she and her crew are charging the eclipse cannon. It should be ready to fire shortly" said Reiko looking at the large monitor and seeing that Nerv had dispatched two of their Evas Unit 02 and Unit 00.

"It sickens me to no end to know that Nerv is willing to sacrifice the lives of children without an ounce of regret." Ororo stated angrily.

"Agreed, the arrogance of their so-called commander is thinking he can control fate and not the other around way…he will burn" Ryu replied.

Just then an image of beautiful shapely girl appeared on screen. She had long, red hair, wearing a cheongsam like dress and glasses.

"This is Matsu eclipse cannon is fully charged and ready to fire." reported Matsu.

"Good, prepare to fire directly onto the massive shadow below the orb." Ryu said.

"But what about those two Evas nearing the Angel? They'll get caught in blast."

Before Ryu or Reiko could reply Vanessa voice came over the screen.

"This is Vanessa, Trowa and I are in position and we have Nerv's hunks of junk in our sights" said Vanessa with an EMP bazooka not that the family could see it.

"Then hurry and take your shot. No lives will be sacrificed on this day." said Ryu said while everyone nodded in agreement.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(At the city of Toyko-3 currently being engulfed in darkness)

Vanessa and Trowa were on the nearest building half way from the Evas position.

"Trowa are you ready?" asked Vanessa readying her EMP bazooka. (think of the Bazookas from Halo but a bit bigger)

"I'm taking the red one," stated Trowa aiming his bazooka at Unit 02 while the Eva in questioned proceeded move fast towards the Angel.

"Arrogance and pride. A bad combination they cause a person to make mistakes like this" stated Trowa firing at Unit 02 electrocuting it and watched it go down while Unit 00 was a bit further away.

"Good shooting. Now for my target." said Vanessa taking aim despite Unit-00 was further. Using her cybernetic optic implants to calculate the trajectory to Unit-00's location. Like a hunter stalking its prey Vanessa waited patiently till Unit-00 was in range. When Unit-00 passed the next building Vanesssa fired off her bazooka electrocuting the blue Eva bringing it down as well.

"This is Trowa, mission accomplished," he said over his over comlink as Shadow appeared behind them.

("Alright, get out of there Matsu is about to fire the cannon.") Sangar replied back.

Nothing else was said as Shadow warped three of them back to Animaria.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Space Colony Ark (Yes the colony from SA2))

"Okay, we got the go ahead from the others. Fire the eclipse cannon." ordered Matsu from the top of her console.

"Yes ma'am locked on target!" shouted one of the techs.

Underneath the ark the cannon began glowing with an emerald green energy. It reached its peak and fired toward the earth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back on the Animaria)

The family watched silently as the green energy beam blast through the Orb and the massive Shadow that was the Angel. The Angel began to warp, twist and crack and to bring to implode from the inside. Then explode from outside completely destroying it."

"If I were a betting man I'd bet Nerv would be asking "what the hell just happened?" chuckled Sangar.

"Well, that's one Angel taken care of but what of others I still need to-" Shinji started to say but was cut off.

"You won't be fighting them in those hunks of junk. We have something else for you to fight them in. Something better." Reiko stated.

"What would that be?" Shinji asked.

"You'll see soon enough," answered Reiko with a smirk.

Shadow reappeared with Vanesssa and Trowa back in the control room and saw the Angel completely destroyed on screen. Shadow turned to his father and asked.

"Father, when do we get a shot at Nerv?" asked Shadow.

"Patient, my son. Good things happen to those who wait," Ryu replied, though he, too, wanted to unleash his fury upon Nerv.

"Patient isn't my strong suit."

"We'll deal with Nerv in due time, Shadow. But for now, it's time to take your brother on a tour of the island," said Ororo, moving away from her husband and towards Shinji.

Nothing else was said as the few other members of the family followed her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

Thank you TOAT for beta reading

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter eight

Mother/Sons rescue mission Father/Daughters search mission part one

A week had passed since the 12th Angel was destroyed. Since then, Nerv has been using almost every known connection that they had to unravel the mystery as to what happened and who caused the phenomenon. And more importantly, who it was that disabled both Units-02 and 00. Even worse, the Third Child still hadn't been found since he disappeared. There were signs of an apparent kidnapping at Misato's apartment, but Section 2 had yet to turn up any leads, so all Nerv had so far on the alleged kidnapping was the only thing they could go on at this point in time.

"So, you haven't found anything else on the Third Child's whereabouts yet?" Gendo asked as he sat behind his desk with his hands folded.

"No, at this point in time we only conclude that it was indeed a kidnapping." Kaji said.

"Do we have any idea as to who would kidnap him? A group of religious zealots, perhaps?" Fuyutsuki asked, only for Kaji to shrug his shoulders.

"It's possible. I'm using a number of various contacts around the city to find out. They'll let me know if they hear something." Kaji replied.

"And what of Major Katsuragi's reaction?"

"After I told her the kid was kidnapped, she practically tore out of headquarters like a bat out of Hell, looking for him all throughout the city, and most likely making the Intel department work overtime in locating Shinji, as well."

Gendo didn't like any of this at all. The Third Child was crucial for his plans. What other person in the world would want with the Third?

"Have Section 2 redouble their efforts and leave no stone unturned. The Third Child must be found." Gendo ordered while Kaji nodded.

"Any clues as to what that green laser was that destroyed the 12th Angel? I almost thought it was the Death Star laser from Star Wars." Fuyutsuki chuckled, but neither Kaji nor Gendo were amused.

"No satellite surveillance showed anything in space, which leads us to think whatever is up there that destroyed it, isn't there, anymore or it's cloaked." Kaji replied.

"Then we have to presume that there is another organization that exists, with technology far superior to us. That should give those old men a reason to be a little nervous." Gendo said, wondering what this other organization might be and what can they do and if they were a threat to his plans.

"We should be, too, Commander. How do we know this organization won't turn their attention on us?"

"We do not know. We have to stay the course for the time being until this other organization makes another move. When they do, we'll be ready." Gendo stated in a monotone voice with a hint of arrogance.

Kaji and Fuyutsuki just shared a glance, both thinking there was something more.

Kaji warily left office with nothing left to report, leaving the Commander and Sub-Commander to engage in conversation.

"These recent events can't be just coincidences, Ikari," stated Fuyutsuki.

"I didn't think so, either, Fuyutsuki. This may be in connection to the Third Child's mysterious disappearance. This same group may have him now."

"SEELE will want answers and the UN is getting afraid of what else we might have to deal with."

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it Fuyutsuki. But for now our focus will be on the Dummy Plug System." Gendo stated, only caring about keeping Unit-01 active and not Shinji at the moment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Animaria, Castle Court yard)

Ryu, Kenshin Sangar,and Kyoshi were in the castle courtyard watching Shinji and Shadow training. It was discovered a short time ago that one of Shinji's Star Guardian abilities was to learn very quickly. After that almost immediately a debate sparked on who be best to train Shinji and Shadow. After sometime bickering, mostly from Ryu and Sangar, it was decided that they, along with Kenshin, would train the boys in the ways of the ninja and the samurai. While Shinji didn't mind the being trained by his father, grandfather and uncle, he was afraid he would disappoint them and not live up to their standards. But Ryu assured Shinji that he wasn't like Gendo. Despite his abilities, he was still human. He encouraged Shinji to take it one step at a time, which filled Shinji with relief. Now Shadow and Shinji, currently dressed in black kimono tops and black hakuma pants with wooden swords in hand, were now standing across from each other, ready to continue their lessons.

"Remember, boys, the key is to control your center. Focus on your opponent only." Ryu instructed his sons as they clashed swords.

He had seen Shinji learn quickly and would soon be ready for his dragon-style training.

Shinji went for a vertical swing while Shadow countered with a horizontal block and pushed him back.

Shadow went for a diagonal cut causing his little brother to block upward.

The two continued, back and forth, almost as if they were dueling like Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker from Return of the Jedi.

"Good, good, you boys are learning quickly. In fact, you two may be ready for your very own weapons." Ryu said, getting surprised looks from his sons.

"Our own weapons?" the boys asked in unison.

"Yes, though it's only been a short time since you began, but you both are progressing very well." stated Ryu while Sangar and Kenshin glanced at each other.

"Ryu, are you sure about this? My daughter might have some reservations." Sangar said, moving next to him.

"I understand your concern, Sangar, but they're ready. Besides, I've already spoken to Muramasa. He's here on Animaria now, assessing Shadow and Shinji."

"Is he trying to decide what type of weapons to make us father?" Shadow asked, already eager to get his weapon.

"Patience, young one, for good things come to those who wait," said an aged, old voice from the doorway.

There stood a short, bald, old man with a long, white beard, wearing a white shinobi outfit with a large wheat hat on his head. Also with a sack of heavy-looking items tied around his back.

"Muramasa, good to see you again, old friend," greeted Ryu.

"Good to see you, as well, dragon ninja. Your father sends his regards." Muramasa replied, bowing to the ninja master, and then moving closer to inspect Shinji and Shadow, though he moved closer to inspect Shinji.

"So, you're one of Ryu's youngest cubs, eh?" Muramasa asked, looking intently at Shinji who nodded respectfully.

"Yes, sir. My name is Shinji. It's nice to meet you." Shinji greeted the old man politely, who nodded.

"I'm Shadow, " said Shadow, simply folding his arms.

"Well, I am Muramasa, master weaponsmith of the dragon clan." Muramasa introduced himself.

"Were you the one who made Father's sword?" Shinji asked, only for the old man to shake his head in the negative.

"Your father's sword was forged long before my time, young one. It was forged from the fang of an ancient dragon said to have destroyed countless, evil beings in one strike." Muramasa revealed, setting his things down.

"So, do you make just swords or other weapons?" Shadow asked him.

"I can make just about any type of weapon that is requested of me. Though in this day and age, it would be considered ancient and outdated." Muramasa replied.

"But if you two want any weapons made, you will need my permission." Ryu stated seriously.

"What about Mother's permission?" Shinji asked, wondering would she approve.

"She doesn't need to know. At least not yet, anyway." Ryu answered, until he saw dark clouds beginning to form in the skies above.

Thunder began to boom furiously above Animaria and, sure enough, the cause was floating down.

"She does now," said Kenshin, thankful he was underneath a tree to protect him from Storm's wrath.

Though, he was a bit nervous inside.

Ryu remained calm, unflinching in the face of his beautiful-but-clearly-upset wife. But inwardly, he'd rather be facing the Fiends again as Ororo set down in front of Ryu, arms folded, waiting for an explanation.

"Hello, honey," Ryu greeted her, keeping his composure, despite the wave of anger radiating off of her.

"Ryu, dear, care to explain to me why do you think our sons are ready for their own weapons?" Ororo asked in an almost sweet tone, while the winds began shift in his direction very heavily.

"The boys were progressing well in their training in such a short time, especially Shinji, though I believe it's his Guardian abilities." Ryu surmised, feeling the wind lessen a bit.

"You may think that, but I don't. I know that the weapons Muramasa makes are indeed powerful, but I'm not sure Shadow or Shinji are ready for them at this early stage." Ororo stated, concerned for their safety.

"Lady Ororo, if I may. I wouldn't make weapons for just anyone. I have observed your two sons' training and they remind me of the days when Ryu was training, so I can understand his request." Muramasa explained.

"So, is it all about just strength or something else?"

"No, it's not just about strength. I recognize that character, as well. I am certain they will not misuse what I give, especially your youngest son," stated the weaponsmith, looking at Shinji, sensing something about him.

Ororo looked down, deep in thought, as she mentally commanded the winds to stop, but the dark clouds were still present in the sky as she weighed the pros and cons carefully in her mind. After a few minutes, Ororo made her decision.

"Alright, the boys can have their own personal weapons," she said, getting a relived sigh from Ryu, Muramasa and Shadow, but got a surprised look from Shinji. "But I want them to train very, very extensively in using them, Ryu. I don't want them hurting themselves."

"That was the idea, Ororo. Muramasa will make weapons suited to Shadow and Shinji for them to use only." Ryu stated.

"Very well, then. Now that it's settled, which weapons would you boys like me to make?" Muramasa asked, turning to Shadow and Shinji, while the older brother smirked at the thought of what he wanted while the little brother looked unsure.

"Can you make me a Scythe?" Shadow asked as the short old man who raised his eyebrow in interest,

"A scythe, huh? Interesting choice, young one, and you, boy, what would you prefer as your choice of a weapon?" Muramasa asked, turning to Shinji, who looked unsure for a bit.

"Well, if I had to choose, I would choose a dragon-type sword, like Father has, Master Muramasa." Shinji said to the old man.

"I see, so the son wishes to follow the father, eh? I can't make a sword exactly the same as the dragon ninja's, but what I can do is make something similar, if not better." He replied

"Excellent. I've already arranged a room and a workplace for you here at the castle, old friend. You can work to your heart's content." Ryu said as Muramasa smiled.

"Then why don't I get started, then? No time like the present." Muramasa said, gathering his things and walking to the doorway.

"Ryu, dear, you had better not make me regret this." Ororo warned.

"Don't worry, Ororo, they'll be fine." Ryu assured her.

"They better be, 'cause if they hurt themselves, this is going to happen to you," Ororo said, mentally commanding a lightning bolt to strike the tree Kenshin was under.

Thankfully, he was unharmed.

With her message sent loud and clear, Ororo dispelled the clouds and returned to the clear, sunny skies above Animaria while Ryu and Sangar watched the boys spar.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Inside the castle hangar)

Reiko was currently in the hangar bay below the castle, clipboard in hand in front of two giant, humanoid robots under construction. One was dark-red with dragon wings and the other one was mostly blue and with angelic wings, both nearing completion. A massive carrier truck, carrying boxed-up cargo, drove up right behind her, stopping up close to her. From the driver's side stepped out a young man with short, dark hair with circular glasses in front of his blue eyes, wearing a lab coat, walking up right next to Reiko.

"You're late, Tadashi," said Reiko while still looking down on her clipboard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. These components were not easy to get. We're lucky Nerv or SEELE aren't aware of this indestructible alloy." Tadashi replied, looking up at the construction taking place.

"This alloy can only be refined in outer space. Those fools are too busy running around like chickens with their heads cut off to know."

"I have to agree with you on that one. So how long will it be until these two models are completed?" Tadashi asked.

"A month and a half at the most, since we have so much of the alloy. Also, we've begun working on the others, so it shouldn't take as nearly as long." Reiko answered, looking at the other giant robots under construction.

"And the cockpit systems? Do you think they'll be problematic in battle?" Tadashi questioned, looking specifically at the red one.

"It's unclear until it's been tested it in battle. But for now, we'll stay the course and hope for the best." Reiko said as Tadashi nodded.

Nothing else was said as the two continued to watch the construction of the two massive robots that would change the entire landscape on the war against the Angels.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(A few days later in the master bedroom of Ryu and Ororo Ikari)

Ororo was using her power to make a small rain cloud over her personal garden on the balcony to water her plants while Ryu was talking to someone over a small, holographic device on the desk table. The image on the table was of a young, Japanese woman with black hair with hazel eyes, wearing a black business suit.

"So the location of the of the Soultaker Sword has been found, has it Mizuki?" Ryu asked while the woman in the hologram nodded.

("Yes, it has and LOA has already sent their agents to begin excavating the site.") Mizuki said in response.

"That's no surprise to me. Anything with mystic power entices the foolish and the power-hungry." Ryu replied.

("Don't you have an interest the sword, as well, Ryu?")

"Yes, for what my family and I are planning, it's needed. Besides, better the sword be in my hands than the hands of the foolish and greedy."

Mizuki sighed, knowing he would go after the sword if only to preserve the fragile balance of things.

("LOA will have the place under extreme guard, you're aware of that, right?") Mizuki asked while the ninja master nodded.

"But due to the nature of the sword's spiritual power, I will need assistance. So I'll be taking my daughters with me." Ryu stated, surprising Mizuki, since he always preferred to work alone.

("All of them?")

"No, just my eldest daughters, Kikyo and Kagome. My wife would destroy me if brought my youngest girl, Kusano, despite her power over nature," expressed Ryu, giving his wife a side glance.

("I see. Well, my superiors have-") Mizuki started to say, but was cut off.

"Mizuki, the last time you accompanied me on a mission, you knocked me unconscious. Twice, I might add. So tell your superiors "no".

("They aren't going to like this,") stated Mizuki.

"Do you think I care? Just give me the location and I'll depart immediately," said Ryu, standing up.

("Alright, the sword is said to be located in a recently-uncovered, ancient city on the outskirts of Kyoto, buried underground for centuries. LOA is excavating the site as we speak.")

"Very well, I'll depart at once." Ryu said, turning off the comlink.

"You know, she's going to follow you, right?" Ororo asked, watching him go the vast walk in closet that separated their respective attires.

"I know, darling. Mizuki has always been a defiant one." Ryu replied, taking off his current attire.

"Do you trust her information?"

"I do. In fact, her information was how I was able to meet you."

"Oh, yes, I remember. The X-Men and myself were battling against Mr. Sinister and his forces, and you were battling against vampire-made monsters created by the vampire lord at the same place at the same time." Ororo smirked.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, your friend Logan tried to cleave me half, thinking I was one of his enemies." Ryu replied, coming out of the closet dressed in dark, blue Shinobi attire (legendary Ninja outfit).

"That he did, but he was always protective of his friends, so you can't blame him. Which ship will you be taking? Betra is making some modifications to the Axalon (A/N: The ship from chapter six) right now." Ororo informed.

"I'm taking the Raven's Claw (A/N: The ship from SW Jedi Outcast). But first, I'm going to check on Muramasa. He should be finished by now with Shinji and Shadow's weapons." Ryu responded, walking to another part of the closet and taking out his sword.

"Alright, but be careful, Ryu, and watch out for our girls," said Ororo, kissing him goodbye.

As soon as her husband left, a beeping sound was heard on her vanity mirror.

* * *

(With Shadow and Shinji)

Shadow and Shinji were walking to Muramasa's designated work area to see the weapons that the old weaponsmith had finished for them. Shinji kept close to his older brother on the off-chance his designated bodyguard Shigure might be lurking around and could surprise him at any time. And just as it so happened, his father and sisters were walking up the opposite direction.

"Father, Kikyo, Kagome," greeted Shinji.

"Hello, Shinji, Shadow. I take you both are here to see the weapons Muramasa made?" Ryu asked them.

"Obviously," answered Shadow.

"Muramasa does excellent work. You'll never meet a weaponsmith of his caliber in a thousand years."

"You're forgetting about Master Totosai, the demon swordsmith, Father." Kagome said on Ryu's left.

"Oh, yes, him, too, but my old friend is just as skilled as he they met once in passing," replied Ryu.

"I am quite surprised that Mother approved of you two getting your own, specially-made weapons," said Kikyo

"Me, too, and we're older than you two."

"So? You two have bows and arrows," Shadow quipped to them.

"And we are trained in using them in conjunction with spiritual powers," Kikyo shot back

"Enough, both of you!" Ryu commanded, seeing no point to their bickering, while reaching the door to Muramasa's workplace and hearing banging noises from within.

"Sorry, father," they both apologized, ceasing their bickering.

Shinji and Kagome both sighed as their father opened the door and entered.

The ninja master and his children walked in the room, which was lined neatly with many sharp objects from top to bottom. In the center of the room was Muramasa, hammering a metal, heated object on an anvil.

Muramasa stopped his hammering and looked up.

"Oh, Ryu, children, you've come just in time. I've completed the weapons your two sons requested. The sword and the scythe, and I must say they're my finest work." He revealed, putting his hammer down and standing up, walking to the cloth-covered table nearby.

With one swift tug, the old man pulled the cloth off the table, revealing what he had worked on for the past few days. On the left was large, nearly-demonic scythe (think of the Death Scythe custom-made scythe) with a large, pointed blade. On the right was a long, black emperor katana with a black dragon-shaped head on the hilt of the blade covering the guard.

Shinji and Shadow both gasped.

"As usual, you never disappoint, old friend," praised Ryu while Muramsa smiled.

"Thank you, Ryu, though I admit, it was a bit of a challenge to make the scythe. I advise you will train yourself to wield it properly, young Shadow." Muramasa said.

"No sweat, I can handle it," said Shadow, picking up his weapon and lifting it up with both hands, as it was heavy, very heavy.

"As for your weapon, young Shinji I crafted this sword from the scales of the legendary black dragon. (A/N: Red Eyes Black Dragon from YU-GI-OH!)"

"The legendary black dragon? I've never heard of it. What is it, Master Muramasa?" Shinji asked, examining his weapon.

"A ferocious dragon of darkness, said to have been sealed in deepest parts of Mt Hotaka, that's where I found the scales, as they were somehow perfectly preserved." Muramasa explained, remembering his time there.

Shinji picked up his weapon, with both hands, as well.

"I can't wait to test this thing out when will you be training us father." Shadow asked eagerly only for Ryu to shake his head no signifying he wouldn't be training them.

"I'm sorry, boys I won't be able to train you now. I'm heading out on a personal mission with your sisters. But worry not. I'm having someone else take over your training." Ryu said, causing the boys to wonder who would take over their training.

"Who?" asked the boys, and they got their answer.

Well, more specifically, Shinji did when he felt something sharp press against his neck. Turning his head slightly to the right, he saw it was Shigure, his bodyguard.

"Shigure!" gasped Shinji.

"I will be the one to train you both." Shigure whispered silently.

"Shigure is master of all weaponry. Anything she holds, no matter how big or small, has the same strength as she does. You two will do well with her." Ryu stated, having seen her skills in weaponry.

"Father, we should get going," said Kagome, tugging on his uniform while he nodded.

"Right. Shigure, I want you to get started now, push them to their limits." Ryu ordered as she nodded.

Shinji just looked at her in awe while Shadow stared expressionless.

'This woman has such a mysterious way about her,' thought Shinji as he saw her aura.

Nothing else was said as they group went their separate ways.

Shinji, Shigure and Shadow went to the courtyard and Ryu, Kikyo and Kagome went to the hangar bay.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One Hour later)

Ryu, Kikyo and Kagome where aboard the Raven's Claw en route to the outskirts of Kyoto. Ryu had briefed his two miko daughters about the Soultaker Sword and its current location. There, they would need their senses to tune in to its exact location so they can retrieve before LOA does. While Kikyo remained calm Kagome was very nervous as she hoped to get as strong as her sister whose powers were already at their peak at her age. Right now, they were getting dressed in high-tech, black bodysuits, similar to the Black Widow's in the Avengers, designed by Reiko to conceal them from the sight of LOA agents

"We're approaching the drop off zone. Keep your wits about you and avoid all LOA personnel they don't know we're on to them yet and that gives us the element of surprise. " Ryu stated preparing to land

"Yes father!" said both girls in unison while strapping their bows and arrows to their backs

As the jet landed into the deep regions of the forest the dragon ninja and his daughters disembarked to start their mission with great haste. The trio started off in the direction where the excavation was taking place. Ryu was certain LOA guards were roaming about they didn't exactly go out of their way to conceal their presence like ninja do with their clunky black ops like armor and firearms. Sure enough two armed guards were nearing their position. Ryu vanished from the sight of his daughters and quickly dispatched the two before they were aware then reappeared again in front of his daughters.

"We'll need to split up to cover more ground; there are no doubt more guards roaming about. Dispatch them quickly so they won't spot us. It'll only take one to alert the rest." Ryu said while the girls nodded.

Kagome took the east while Kikyo took the east section and Ryu took north. They each set off hoping they would reach the sword in time.

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Sorry for the late update. Truthfully, this took me weeks to do. Originally, I had planned for the action to be one chapter, but I decided to make it a two-part arc. Ororo, Shadow and Shinji will get their mission in the next chapter against…well, I haven't decided yet against who, so I need ideas, so all suggestions are welcomed. Also, the sword Shinji has is basically the Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword from Yu-Gi-Oh! I had to really think outside the box on that one, just to get really creative and I just hoped it work and the readers liked it. Anyway, thank you to TOAT for beta reading again. I welcome all suggestions, so please R&amp;R


	9. Chapter 9

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter nine

Mother/Sons rescue mission Father/Daughters search mission part 2

Ryu was using his lightning fast speed to make his way around the rocky mountain areas where he deduced that was were the excavation was taking place. Along the way he made it appoint to stick to shadows. As his father always taught him a ninja's greatest weapon is the shadows. Striking from the shadows was a ninja's best advantage. Right now as he was running the communicator in his ear beeped.

"This is, Ryu go ahead" he said tapping it

("Father it's Kikyo I'm following the trail left by one of their bulldozers the operator mentioned someone named Lovelace. Does that name mean anything to you?") asked Kikyo on her comm

"It does actually, Lovelace was a scientist for LOA working with the original Regent of the Mask. But she was double crossed by him and she fused into a prototype false made god LOA made in which I defeated." Ryu explained

(Then who do you think he meant?")

"I don't know this Lovelace could be a relative of some sort. Keep trailing it Kikyo and stay in the shadows, I'll contact your sister."

("Will do Kikyo out.")

"Kagome, come in what is your position?" asked Ryu

("Father, I'm close to one of their lookout posts. They don't look like they have much security") said Kagome

"Stay sharp, LOA is a lot shiftier than you think, Disable the guards on the posts and do it quietly." ordered Ryu

("Will do, Kagome out.")

Ryu kept moving following the trail of footsteps left by the guards. Hearing something coming Ryu moved into the shadows and leapt onto a tree. Two large carrier trucks were rolling by carrying covered boxed equipment. He leapt on top of the truck seeing as it would be the fast direct way to the LOA dig site.

* * *

(With Kikyo)

Kikyo was following the trail left by LOA's machines. She could sense that she was getting closer to the dig sight. Kikyo would need to wait for her father and sister before she could do anything. Rustling in the bushes caught her attention. On instinct she readied her bow and arrow and took aim. The cause of the rustling stumbled out revealing herself to be Mizuki McCloud dressed in her sleeveless bluish-black shirt with a red scarf on her neck, black armlets red fingerless gloves, and a military belt over blue-black cargo pants and black padded boots and armed with two guns

"Ms. McCloud! why are you here?" asked Kikyo a bit surprised putting away her bow and arrow

"That ninja father of yours didn't tell you I would be here?" replied Mizuki

"No, he didn't. But I think he knew you would come."

"I'm under orders, from Ishigami to investigate LOA activity here in this region. With the world's eyes turned to the attacking aliens Nerv calls angels. Certain underground organizations have been using that to their advantage and increased their activities. "she informed

"I take it you know who this Lovelace is? One of their subordinates mentioned that name, father said she was dead." said Kikyo

"Or so we thought, she was mutated by the original Regent of the Mask but it was speculated that the Lovelace that was mutated was a body double. A clone as it were. Or her DNA was somehow salvaged and reconstructed. I'm incline to think it's the latter but it's hard to know since they went underground."

"I see, then we'd better be going we can't let them find the Soul taker sword." said Kikyo

"I agree, I've already scouted another route. It should take directly to the dig site ." replied Mizuki taking the lead.

They pair said nothing else as they moved forward.

* * *

(With Kagome)

Kagome was making her way through the dense forest to disable the guards at the tower near her position . She moved as quietly as she could picking a good spot to shoot the guards from below. Before she could take aim a voice stopped her.

"Don't shoot." said a voice from the shadows

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Kagome

She received her answer in the form of shuriken throwing stars, imbedding themselves on the side of the posts getting their attention.

"Did you hear that ?" asked one guard

"Hear what?" asked the other guard

"The best way for an archer to hit their live target, is when said target isn't expecting it." the voice said as Kagome took aim and fired two arrows taking out the guards.

"Um, thanks huh? Who are you? Asked Kagome looking around her. Sure enough somebody emerged from the darkness. She was dressed in a black form fitting jacket gray pants with high heel black boots. She also had long black hair tied in a ponytail and black mask covering her eyes and sword strapped to her back. (Beware the Batman Katana)

" For a daughter of the infamous dragon ninja you're certainly dull witted." said the woman putting a hand on her hip.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?! And how do you know my father?" asked Kagome

"Who doesn't know and fear your father, The Ultimate Ninja. But as for my name it's Tatsu Yamashiro but I'm also called Katana." she introduced

"My name is Kagome, Katana I guess you're here for the Soul Taker sword as well." said the priestess

"I am, but why are you here? And where is your father? Does the Dragon Clan have an interest in the Soul Taker sword as well? Asked Katana only to get shake of the head no

"No, only my father and the senior members of my family do. I hope they will tell me what they have planned for it soon I don't like being in the dark." said Kagome

"Who does? Anyway why don't we team up. I might have found a shortcut to the backway of their excavations"

"Okay then let's go." Katana said as she took point and Kagome followed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(On Animaria in the castle gardens)

Little Kusano was with Kyoshi her grandmother and matriarch of the family in one of the castles many gardens. Kyoshi master of the elements spefically a master of earth was showing Kusano some earth techniques making shapes from the ground below.

"See this Ku?" asked Kyoshi using her powers to manipulate the ground below shaping it into a star causing the girl to laugh

"I wanna try something like that." laughed Kusano focusing her powers on the plant life and making it grow in size. A few flowers and sunflowers grew to the size of a large red wood tree.

"Look, grandma, look I did it" Kusano said excitedly jumping up and down. Suddenly

Slice!

The plants she grew were suddenly cut down in front of her and Kyoshi. The reason for it stepped out into the garden with a large scythe in hand. Shadow looked down at the plants and chuckled.

"Man, I love this thing. "said Shadow looking up at his weapon only for Kyoshi to blast him the face with a stream of water from the nearby pond.

"What you'd do that for grandma?! Asked/demand Shadow spitting out water.

"I still can't believe your mother allowed you to have a weapon. And you pick a scythe of all things come on! A sword is more practical " complained Kyoshi

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not the practical type grandma. Your views are just to old fashioned ." said Shadow jumping back from the small wave of earth made by his grandmother.

"Come on grandma, you know I'm faster than that ." chuckled Shadow

In response to that Kyoshi launched a large stream of water from the nearby pond at Shadow who kept dodging.

"Hey what's going on? " Shinji asked walking into the garden

"Grandma is trying to teach Shadow a lesson." Kusano answered

"She's not doing a very good job at it. " said Shadow ducking underneath the blast of water

"Oh yeah, how about this." Kyoshi said moving several parts of the ground around him and forming it into into a coccon trapping Shadow's entire body.

"Not so tough now are you?" laughed Kyoshi

Before Shadow could retort Ororo floated downward from the castle with serious look on her face. But that quickly became an annoyed look when she saw the destruction of the garden.

"What on earth happened here mother!? " Ororo shouted whom looked unfazed by her daughter's outburst

"I was teaching my grandson a lesson Ororo that's all ." replied Kyoshi

"By destroying one of my favorite garden spots in the castle?! "

"Oh, would you relax, I swear you could be too uptight just like your father."whispered Kyoshi

Ignoring that remark Ororo turned her attention to her two sons.

"My sons, I need your help something has happened." she stated getting both boys attention

"What's happened mother is it father and the girls?" asked Shinji Ororo shaking her head no

"No, My friends the X-men where about to stop a mad man by the name mister sinister. Who came into to contact with Umar sister of the interdimensional demon Dormammu they struck a deal and the X men where caught in middle. I need you to come with to rescue them."

"Us? Why not have uncle Kenshin or Aunt Suzuka go with you?" asked Shadow slowly breaking out of the coccon

"Your Aunt and Uncle are on another mission somewhere else. And Vanessa and Trowa are in Tokyo-3 at the moment and before you ask Hydra is literally worlds away I can't depend on her either. So I need you two."

"Ororo are you sure about this? I know Shadow might be ready but Shinji? He's just started training." said Kyoshi

"I know, and under normal circumstances I would ask Ryu, but he and the girls are in Kyoto but the choice is his mother."

Shinji looked down deep in thought. So far his new family had never given him a reason to doubt him. So far all they've been showing him is the real traits of a family teaching him guiding him also strengthening him and loving him. Now his mother was asking for his help in helping her friends. When thought about it he could actually put his training to the test.

"I'll help you mother. " said Shinji while Ororo smiled

"And you Shadow?"

"Yeah I'm in too, if it'll give me a chance to get off this island and see some action." Shadow responded

"Good, get Shinji dressed then, we'll be leaving within the hour. Betra should be finished making her modifications to the Axalon. "

"Mother should we bring Shigure with us? She is my bodyguard." Shinji said making Ororo think before nodding.

"We'll bring her. Now go get dressed." ordered Ororo flying off

"Dressed in what?" asked Shinji

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hour later in the hangar bay)

Shadow came out dressed in his black sleeveless trench coat a white shirt with a spiked logo black jeans with red and white skate shoes, and black bands on his wrist and his biceps with his retractable sycthe strapped behind him. Shinji came from behind him dressed in a black padded armored vest with the Ikari family crest (the Eltar symbol on the cover) in the middle his sword strapped to his back. With black cargo pants black boots. Opened fingerless glove on his right hand and black band on the left wrist. Ororo was underneath the ship talking with Berta clad in the same attire she wore when she saved Shinji from Candra

"How you feeling Shinji?" asked Shadow walking alongside him

"Nervous actually. This reminds of my first time piloting Eva I was tossed into a war, with no clue as what was going on." replied Shinji

"Well don't worry we got our mom and you've got me little brother ." said Shadow

"And me." Shigure whispered appearing from behind dressed in her purple attire

The trio neared the ship they could hear Storm finishing her conversation with Betra

"I finished upgrading the stealth capabilities the jet will be so silent you'll think you're on the moon." joked Betra.

"Thank you Betra, I'll be sure to take it slow for we're going ." replied Storm

"Where are you headed anyway?" asked Betra

"The boys, Shigure and I are going to the forests of southeast china that's where the other X men are being held along with captives, like Sharon Venture and several other unknowns that were also caught, so I was told by Forge ." replied Storm

"And this Umar is the one holding them captive she must know the X men are weakened with Logan's death he was one of their best guys next to you ." Betra said seeing Ororo look down in sadness since Wolverine was one of her closest friends and trusted ally.

" Sorry Ororo."

"Don't be and it's not just Umar, Mister Sinister as well, he's always had god complex."

"Well, best of luck Storm for you and your sons."

After Betra walked off Storm stood at the ramp while her two sons and Shigure walked up to the ship. Storm took a glance at the robots under construction and boarded the ship. With the sound of an eagle the Axalon exited the hanger bay.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Meanwhile with Ryu back in the outskirts of Kyoto)

Ryu made his way to the massive dig site where LOA was digging. He stealthily took out any of the approaching guards with ease. Reaching the top he saw LOA was still digging with their machines and many workers still digging around a nearly uncovered entrance way of an ancient Japanese temple. Sensing someone approaching from behind he took out two shuriken throwing stars ready to strike. Before he could Kagome stumbled out of the bushes along with a guest.

"What kept you?" Ryu asked putting his shuriken away and looking at Katana

"Sorry, I'm not as stealthy as you father, I ran into somebody on the way over here." the young priestess replied gesturing to woman next her.

"The infamous Katana I presume?"

"I am, just as you are the infamous Dragon Ninja. Heh look at that we're both infamous." Katana joked

"So it would appear, but I've heard rumors that you supposedly died in your fight with with Lady Shiva. I'm glad to see they weren't true."

Before Katana could reply Mizuki and Kikyo made their presence known.

"I see we all had the same idea. It's good to see you Ryu how's Ororo?" asked Mizuki standing in front of him.

"She's good she's a handful but she's good. How's Canna doing? it's be awhile since I last saw my goddaughter .' Ryu stated

"She's a ball of energy I honestly don't know what to do with her sometimes. She has been clamoring to see you and your family."

"Tell her we'll bring her to our castle soon. Now that we're all here I take it we're all after the same thing?"

Katana stepped to the ninja, not afraid of his fierce reputation and began her reasoning

" The reason why I'm after the sword, is to keep it of LOA hands. That sword is too dangerous in the hands of anyone especially the government." said Katana looking in Mizuki's direction who looked irked and was about to retort until the ninja raised a hand to stop her while Kikyo and Kagome looked at the excavation site staring at blonde haired woman dressed in all white with someone dressed in a black cloak.

"Father look over near the entrance, it's that woman Lovelace with another person. Though I can't see their face ." Kikyo said

"So she is alive after all, she's more craftier than I give her credit for." Ryu said while Mizuki walked up next to him

"The way I see it we'll have to split up. We still have the element of surprise on our side. " stated Mizuki looking at Ryu's daughters and Katana

"I agree, Kagome, you go with Ms Katana and Kikyo you go with Mizuki."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us with you father.?" asked Kikyo as he shook his head no

"That's no surprise to me. One of us will cause a diversion to make them panic then Ryu could slip in undetected." said Mizuki

" How will you get -"Katana started to ask Ryu but already found he had disappeared and turned Mizuki with shocked look on her masked face but she merely replied

"He does that." said Mizuki

"Yes, he does." muttered Kagome while Kikyo took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Ryu)

Ryu was moving swiftly and silently through the dig site. It was very easy since it was night fall and there were lots of dark places to blend into. Ryu knew it would only be a matter of time before he was discovered he hoped that Kagome or at the very least Kikyo would provide the necessary distraction so LOA would look elsewhere for a short time. His hope was rewarded when an explosion rocked the west corner of the site.

_' Well not very subtle. But it'll do '_ the ninja thought as he continued moving while LOA diggers were panicking and LOA guards were mobilizing to find the source. The explosion had caught the attention of Lovelace and her cloaked associate though Ryu sensed something familiar about the person next to her.

"We're under attack all guards scramble! "Lovelace ordered as more explosions were made

"_He is here I can sense the blood of the Dragon lineage._" spoke the cloaked person in a whispery voice

"He came a lot sooner than expected though I doubt he came alone." Lovelace replied

"**Agreed we are so very close I will not allow him to stop us**_ ." _said the cloaked person in a demonic tone as they spread their arms and black circles appeared on the ground and groups of spider themed ninja appeared but the ground up but the were monstrous armed with ninja claws and jagged swords.

"So it is Obaba, old woman just doesn't know when to die." whispered Ryu

"**Find the intruders and destroy them**_." _ordered the cloaked Obaba as her minions spread out and search

"**You can come out now, Dragon Ninja, I recognized the stench of your foul blood the second you arrived**." spat Obaba pulling back her hood to reveal her old decrepit face and a long white hair.

"Charming to the last old witch. I know why you and Lovelace are here and you won't succeed in getting soul taker sword. " said Ryu unsheathing his sword then taking out a glowing piece of jewelry which looked like a tear or a yin yang symbol and attaching it to the hilt of the sword causing it to glow brightly.

"**Dragon ninja I will do what Genshin failed to do and spill your blood. And the blood of your family.** "growled the spider with a purplish aura surrounding her multiple spider legs coming out of her back.

"You will try" Ryu replied getting ready to fight as she charged and with that the fight was on

While the two began to fight Lovelace slipped away into the entrance of temple unnoticed

by the two combatants

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Storm, Shadow Shinji and Shigure)

In the night skies of china, the Axalon moved swiftly and silently across the night sky. Storm was tracking the last know signal of the X men's jet the blackbird. It wasn't long before she spotted it in the center of the forest having flown that very jet herself multiple times she could spot it from anywhere. Landing the family jet several feet away from the blackbird its occupants disembarked assessing the area.

"Stay sharp we don't know what we're dealing with yet. "said Storm looking around for any sign of her friends.

"Lady Ororo, over here there are signs of a massive struggle here." said Shigure pointing to the vast amount of damaged trees, leveled and scorched earth.

"Hmm... This indicates something more than just a struggle took place here involving another party of some sort." Storm surmised

"So where do we start looking?" asked Shadow kicking over a piece of wood to try to uncover some sort of clue

"For now we should split up, Umar and Mister Sinister aren't expecting help for my friends, which gives us the advantage."

"Fine by me I don't mind going off alone." said Shadow but his mother stopped him.

"You're coming with me Shadow, it's best to keep my eye on you and Shigure you'll be with Shinji, keep him close."

"Yes, lady Ororo come along master Shinji." said Shigure with Shinji following her

"Be safe my child Come along Shadow, and don't even think of pulling your vanishing act." his mother said eyes flashing white indicating she will use her powers on him if need be.

Shadow groaned but complied none the less

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Kikyo and Mizuki)

Kikyo and Mizuki were battling it out with fiend Black spider clan ninjas. Mizuki kept shooting on after the other and Kikyo was shooting them in tandem trying to increase their chance of survival. A few of them tried to get in close range attacks on the priestess while her back was turned but fired back on the with her stingers.(Black Widows wrist weapons) Mizuki unloaded round after round on the attacking ninja.

"You know, out of all of Ryu's daughters, I thought you were suppose to be peaceful one." said Mizuki still shooting

"Yes, I do detest violence but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to fight for my family."Kikyo stated still shooting

"That makes two of us I sure hope your father can reach the sword in time Lovelace is crafty and opportunistic." said Mizuki shooting down the last of them

"I know he will, I wonder how my sister and Ms Katana are fairing?" wondered Kikyo as she kept fighting

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Kagome and Katana)

Katana was slashing away at the spider fiend ninjas while Kagome fired off her arrows one after the other on them. Katana was using a variation of techniques on several of the slaying them all in one swing.

"Nice, move." commented Kagome still firing off arrows

"It's all in the swing." replied Katana stabbing one in the gut.

Kagome kept at firing running low on arrows even used her stingers on the spider ninjas. Katana was getting rid of the last of them then turned her attention the dragon ninja doing battle with the spider witch Obaba.

"Looks like your father has got his hands full." commented Katana slashing the remaining ninjas

"I've seen him fight worse."Kagome replied taking down the last of the spider creature ninjas.

"We're done here come on let's go after sword." said Katana taking off

"Hey! Wait for me!" cried Kagome stepping over the dead spider ninja monsters

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Ryu battling Obaba)

"Ryu kept dodging strike after strike frustrating the old witch to no end

"**Stand still you cursed ninja**!" Obaba shouted as she shot acid from her mouth

Ryu rushed forward with lightning fast speed cutting off her spider legs two at a time causing her to cry out in pain. Then Kagome, Katana, Kikyo and Mizuki arrived on the scene.

"Okay now I've seen everything." said Katana unsheathing her sword while Kikyo and Kagome took the last of their arrows, but Ryu raised a hand to halt them from doing anything.

"I'll deal with the witch you three go after Lovelace!" ordered Ryu dodging acid spit after acid spit

Then Obaba started to morph and grow larger in size sprouting more spider legs from her back with jagged blades at the end.

"Now, you're making things interesting Obaba." Ryu commented rushing towards her taking off her extra spider limbs

"**Argh**!" Obaba cried in pain **"You'll pay for that**!"

Obaba pressed her attacks while the women went for the temple entrance all except for one. Kikyo pulled out a spiritual arrow, took aim and fired directly at the old witch striking her from the back.

"**Argh! I'll tear you to pieces** !"

"Kikyo I told you to go with the others, Mizuki and Katana going to need both you and Kagome's sense to find the sword." her father told her

"I know father, but you can't fight this witch alone. I trust Kagome will find the sword. " replied Kikyo as stood with her father

**"How nice, I get to kill both father and daughter at once**." the spider witch cackled

" Not, Today witch." they both said in unison

And the two on one battle was on

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Kagome Kitana, and Mizuki)

" Lovelace came straight through here I can smell her perfume" said Mizuki taking the lead

"Hmmm... she must buy the expensive kind the Kim Kardashian kind." replied Katana

"Can we focus please." snipped Kagome feeling a sudden spike in power coming from deep inside

The trio followed the pathway to a light at the end of large cave. There at the center Lovelace stood in front of a long box under a small Japanese temple. Turning to the trio Lovelace spoke.

"Hello, ladies welcome to ...the beginning of a new age!" declared Lovelace

End chapter

* * *

End Notes: Okay I know I said I was going to make this a two part arc. But for some reason I found myself coming up with more ideas and even getting some from authors and readers. So yes there will be a third part arc that will feature Storm Shadow, Shinji and Shigure fighting against Mr Sinister and Umar and saving She Hulk the liberators the X men and a team of Capcom female characters. And on other note I'm bringing my version of Launched A Thousand Ships with Nategold's permission. So that's it please R&amp;R.


	10. Chapter 10

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 10

Mother/Sons rescue mission Father/Daughters search mission part 3

"A new age? What do you mean by that?" asked Katana, poised to unsheathe her sword.

"And more importantly how are you alive? The last time I saw you, the original Regent Of the Mask double crossed you and pushed you into that egg. Then Ryu destroyed it and you at the same time." Mizuki stated, drawing her gun.

"Technology, of course. My DNA was still salvageable so it took time for my stunning body to be completely reconstructed by top LOA scientist after that incident, and here I am. Then I used the DNA of the Regent to create clones to capture Shinji Ikari. But unfortunately that plan failed, thanks to the Dragon Ninja." Lovelace explained.

"What did you want with my little brother?" Kagome demanded, pulling out an arrow from her quiver.

"What else? The power inside of him. The powers of a Star Guardian are said to be close to cosmic. And even though your dear brother's powers may have stabilized for now, that doesn't mean his powers can't be taken, cause they can."

"But they won't!" Kagome shot back, very tempted to fire at the woman.

"What are you planning to do with the Soul-taker sword?" Asked Katana, while Lovelace pulled out a couple of vials from her belt.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Lovelace said nonchalantly tossing down the two glass vials, shattering them. The contents inside grew into man-sized mutant spider creatures, with razor sharp claws.

"Destroy Them!" Ordered Lovelace as the two spider mutants attacked. Katana and Kagome quickly retaliated while Mizuki faced off against Lovelace as she picked up the box containing the sword.

"You are not leaving with that sword Lovelace!" Mizuki said seriously pointing her gun at her.

"Yes, I am." Lovelace declared tossing down another vial filled with smoke making Mizuki cough.

It wasn't long before she came face to face with a man-sized wolf. Mizuki began firing off rounds as the beast charged her, allowing Lovelace to slip away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Outside, the battle between Obaba, Ryu and Kikyo)

Kikyo was firing away with her stingers as she had run out of arrows awhile ago. Ryu was fighting close range, with one of Obaba's bladed spider legs. It wasn't long before Obaba spawned more spider demon ninja to aid her. The father and daughter duo quickly dispatched them, Obaba took that time to swat the Dragon Ninja away, knocking him into a nearby trench. Before Kikyo could react, Obaba grabbed her by the throat, lifted her up high and choked her.

**"Foolish girl, don't you see? Once I gain the Soul-taker swords ability to drain souls, I will truly achieve eternal life and awesome power**. **And you can't stop that**!" said Obaba increasing the pressure on the priestess neck.

"I...am Kikyo ..Daughter of Ryu .. and as long as there is life in my breast...I...am running out of things to say. Are you ready?" groaned Kikyo as she looked past the spider witch, who turned around and saw Ryu armed with Kikyo's bow and one remaining arrow. Ryu, having trained himself in the ways of spiritual energy manipulation, was able to channel his own unique spiritual energy into his daughter's arrow. The ninja took aim and fired, directly at Obaba. The spirit arrow took the form of a dragon, blasted the spider witch all the way into the forest until she could no longer be seen. Kikyo slowly made it back to her feet and faced her father as he returned the bow to his daughter.

"It's a little lighter than I'm used to." said Ryu, giving her back her bow.

"Well, if it weighs too much, you lose accuracy on the shot, so." Kikyo said waving her bow

Before Ryu could reply Lovelace came out with the box in hand only to run into the ninja and the priestess. Kikyo aimed her stingers and Ryu drew his blade aimed it at her throat.

"Going somewhere?" Ryu asked putting the blade to her throat as she titled her head back.

"Well, I was but.. oh I see you took down my partner. Meh she was a smelly old lady anyway. I didn't like her." Lovelace said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure the feeling was mutual. Now surrender the box and we might let you live." the ninja declared.

"I will not surrender! I will -" She stopped mid-sentence as the trio of Mizuki, Katana and Kagome stepped out of the entrance way, each looking a little worse-for-ware.

"You were saying?" asked Kikyo shoving her stingers in her face the same with Kagome aiming her arrow, Mizuki pointed her gun at her.

"I was saying... I'm going to surrender." said Lovelace, putting her hands up and dropping the box.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Southeast China with Storm and Shadow)

Storm and Shadow were searching high and low (with Storm flying and Shadow on the ground) for any sign of the X-Men, Mr. Sinister and his marauders, and possibly Umar. All she saw were signs of scorched Earth from above. Probably from Umar's evil magic or the X-Men and the Marauders battle, Storm deduced. Suddenly the communicator in her ear beeped

"This Storm, go ahead!" the weather goddess said.

("Mom! It's Shadow! I think I might have found something.") the voice replied.

"What is it Shadow?" asked Storm.

("I found some remains of rock-like creatures. By the looks of it they were slashed up pretty good by someone with sharp claws. Anyone you know?") asked Shadow.

"Sounds like X-23's handiwork. She definitely takes after Wolverine, down to the letter. What do these rock like creatures look like Shadow?" she asked.

("Well, they look humanoid with one eye made up of rock and clay.")

"Mindless Ones. Extra dimensional beings created by dark magic. Umar must be controlling them. Try to find one and see if it'll lead you straight to Umar and Sinister and then stay put. I'll be there shortly." Storm said.

("Not hard to do, some stragglers just found me.") replied Shadow

"Shadow be careful!"

("I'll make this quick, Shadow out.") Shadow said cutting off communication

Storm merely grunted as she tapped her communicator to contact Shinji and Shigure. Before she could Storm felt herself become dizzy and disoriented, and soon fell to the ground. Storm wobbly got back to her feet and found herself in front a shapely green haired young woman wearing a wavy green swimsuit bodysuit.

"Vertigo. I should have known you would be here." Storm said regaining her balance shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have come here, X-Man." Vertigo stated poised to use her powers again.

"Where's your leader, Vertigo? Hiding as always while he sends his underlings to do his dirty work?" Questioned Storm snidely.

"Mr. Sinister is too busy to be bothered. Busy, about to achieve next level power by using your friends." said Vertigo making Storm's eyes turn white as lightning sparked from her hands.  
"Tell me where they are! Now!" Storm demanded.

"Defeat us and you might get your wish." Vertigo said snapping her fingers and another one of Mr. Sinister's Marauders came out. A man with shoulder length white hair wearing a black bodysuit, a sadistic smile on his face. What's more is that he was accompanied by a group of Mindless Ones.

Storm stood fast and readied herself for battle.

"Riptide, try not to tear her into too many pieces. After all Mr. Sinister might want to experiment on her too." said Vertigo.

"No promises on that, Vertigo. Besides I want to see if she's really good at controlling the wind like they say she is." cackled Riptide creating small tornadoes in his palms.

"The winds of the Earth bow to me and now so will you!" Storm stated spreading her arms using her lightning to destroy at least few of the Mindless Ones then began her clash with The Marauders.

Storm let loose a fury of lightning bolts that blasted the ground between them before they started to moved towards her adversaries. The blasts knocked them off balance as the weather goddess pressed her attack. She quickly turned her attention to Vertigo, having already felt her power once, targeted her first. Summoning the powers of lightning from her hands she blasted Vertigo hard in the chest sending her flying off into the forest. Riptide, her cohort, powered up his mini-tornadoes and fired at her. Storm countered with mini-tornadoes of her own. The four tornadoes collided creating a larger tornado ripping away at everything in it's path and in the process creating a heavy windstorm. The force was strong enough to tear trees from the very Earth itself.

"Looks like we're evenly matched. But this party's only just begun!" exclaimed Riptide, laughing as he increased his power.

Storm merely grunted as she pushed back increasing the force of hers wind power. Then an idea came to her. She summoned the power of rain to shower down upon them both.

"Is that the best you can do? A little rain?" he taunted as the water soaked his suit.

"This is what I can do!" Storm replied shooting rapid bolts of lightning through the wind currents.

Riptide lessened his tornadoes to a degree, attempting to try and repel the lightning away from him, which unfortunately left him nearly wide open. Storm saw that and increased the power of her winds, kicking up some debris as Riptide tried to avoid them, but only succeeded in dodging some of it and not knowing he was leaving himself wide open. Summoning lightning from the sky to her hand Storm sent it his way, electrocuting the wind-manipulating mutant.

"ARGH!" Riptide Screamed in pain.

Storm was not done yet. She summoned a torrent of wind and blasted him with it, knocking him off his feet and slamming him into a nearby boulder, bringing Riptide to his knees as he fell forward. Storm floated down in front of him, her eyes still white.

"I told the winds bow down to me and now so have... you." she stated emphatically as Riptide passed out.

She suddenly turned her head as she noticed a now conscious Vertigo also wet from her brief shower stumble out of the forest.

"He may bow, But I will -Ah!"

Vertigo didn't get to finish as she blasted into the air courtesy of a medium size tornado from the weather goddess.

"You will what? You didn't finish!" Storm called after her as she disappeared.

Seeing that her skirmish was over Storm took to the air once again in search of her friends and her sons

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Shadow)

Shadow with his trusty scythe was cutting through the Mindless horde like butter. He took the arm off one and sliced it down to the waist. Then chopped off the head of another coming from behind. Little did the boy know he was being watched with keen interest by a pair of sea green and red eyes.

"I can do this all day." Shadow said cutting another one down. Two more attacked, then three. Shadow made short work of them before he found himself alone on the battlefield. Shadow was miffed by that; it was clear he wanted more.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Shadow said aloud.

Suddenly, he felt a strange spike of energy coming from behind him. He turned around and saw another group of Mindless Ones marching like army ants in one specific direction towards the source.

"By all means, lead the way, Mindless drones." Shadow muttered as began leaping on the trees to avoid detection, also unaware that he too was being followed. It wasn't long before he reached a large old ruined Chinese temple where the mindless ones were gathering in the front of the entrance.

'What could those things be waiting for?' thought Shadow

It wasn't long before he got his answer. A shapely pale-skinned woman with long black hair, green eyes and green lips, wearing a form-fitting, long, open-chested dark green dress with chains wrapped around her left bicep emerged from within the temple.  
'So that's Umar huh? She's kinda hot in, an evil sorceress way.' Thought Shadow seeing her move in the center of The Mindless Ones for some reason, then motioning with her hands for something.

That something happened to be several Mindless Ones pushing out stone slabs with people tied down to them. More specifically female people.

One was a tall, muscular yet shapely woman with red skin, yellow eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a black and purple swimsuit with black open-fingered gloves and black boots. She was known as Red She-Hulk, and had somehow been captured. But she wasn't the only one.

The second was a shapely woman with long red hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow swimsuit leotard with matching gloves and boots. Her name was Frankie Raye, a.k.a. Nova, former herald of Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds.

The third one that Shadow recognized was a tiger-like woman with long with reddish brownish hair wearing a blue bikini. Her name was Tigra.

Two more Mindless Ones emerged from the temple with two more women.

One was petite girl with long blonde hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing a blue swimsuit/spandex outfit with hearts on her generous chest, she had white knee pads and was wearing long white boots and on her face was simple blue mask. All and all she looked like a pro wrestler. He didn't know why but he found her intriguing and attractive, not just because of the outfit.

The last one was another girl, with blue eyes long blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing an a dark green swimsuit leotard green paint on her legs, with red armlets on her arms with black combat boots, and a red beret on her head. Shadow almost figured her for some mercenary or part of a delta squad.

'Now this is getting very interesting. What's the sorceress up to?' Shadow thought

"Let Red She-Hulk Go! Or Red She-Hulk Smash Puny Pale Skin Lady!" Shouted Red She-Hulk as she struggled against her bonds, to no avail.

Umar just walked up to the bound red gammazon and waved her hand over her head.

"Strange my magic was supposed to silence you, but instead it's reduced your intelligence to the level of that big green brute on the Avengers." Umar surmised. "No matter. You'll still serve as my personal instrument of destruction."

"What do you want us for?!" shouted the wrestler girl as she struggled against her bonds.

Umar glanced at her, then back to Red She-Hulk.

"To enslave you, of course. You five will be my warriors for the coming battle with Baron Mordo, my traitorous Ex-lover. " stated Umar venomously.  
"You're enslaving us because your ex-boyfriend betrayed you? You're one twisted sister." spat the girl in the green swimsuit/leotard. She sounded like she had a British accent.

"It's more then that, ladies. I assure you. My goal is to conquer the Dark Dimension he currently resides in. As well as Earth itself and create a world of my own." said Umar, while someone came up to her from behind. A female to be exact, wearing a gold mask.

She had shoulder length dark hair, blue eyes that could be seen through the eyeslits of the mask, dressed in a stylish dark gray vest over a black bodysuit, armed with .475 Magnum she carried on her right hip, around her waist was a belt that housed a variety of gadgets.

"Ah, Madame Masque, how good of you join us at last. I must thank you again for your assistance in acquiring these women." Umar said.

"Some of them didn't make it easy. Especially Red She-Hulk. It took a lot of time, a lot of dead men, and now-destroyed containment tech to contain her." Masque said.

"Yes, and your efforts will be rewarded. Now then, what of the other unique individual, Sliver Claw was it? What of her whereabouts" asked Umar.

"Still missing since her scuffle with Sabertooth. I've got people out looking for her, but it's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth." Masque said.

"Well no matter, I have everything I need right here." Umar said using her powers to move her prisoners in a circle.

"What about your deal with Mister Sinister? Do you think he'll hold up his end of the bargain and deliver the other ones to you?" asked Masque.

"He had better, if he knows what is best for him. Pain becomes synonymous with punishment, and there will be no limits to the torment I will subject him to, should he betray me." Umar stated, getting into position in the center of the captured women.

Shadow watched in fascination as Umar began to levitate the slabs that held her prisoners to a vertical base and spread them out. She then proceeded to stand in front of blonde girl in the blue spandex. Umar's eyes proceeded to glow purple and streams of purple energy slithered out of her forehead and connected with the spandex girls forehead as she struggled. Then Umar shot out more streams to connect with the other prisoners.

Shadow watched awe struck as he saw what the sorceress was doing, and felt something come over him that left him in a bit of a trance. He was snapped out his trance by a voice.

"Don't just sit there! Do Something!" shouted a young voice that made Shadow jump.

"Who said that? Who are you?" asked Shadow looking around the area for the source of the voice.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is that you save those women." said a smooth sultry voice.

Shadow just glanced back at the ceremony taking place then back to the source in the shadows.

"Well, we're waiting, and they're waiting." spoke the young voice.

Shadow was confused but quickly dashed off the tree and shot towards Umar in the hopes he would be able to stop her plan. Umar, with Madame Masque watching, began to slowly take over the minds of her prisoners, soon to be turned-slaves. Umar began to laugh as she floated into the air.

"Yes, Yes I can see it! I Can Feel It! My Thoughts Are Their Thoughts! My Will Is Their Will! Yes!" Umar cackled, until...

Whoosh!

Something slammed into her knocking her down disrupting her connections to the female prisoners.

"What was that?!" shouted Umar looking around for what interrupted her.

Madame pulled out her gun and prepared herself. Umar's eyes glowed to find the interloper or interlopers. In ten seconds she found herself knocked down again and the source appeared before her.

"You didn't see that coming?" Shadow asked cockily walking past her as Umar was on the ground then dashed off again before Umar could get off a shot with her magic.

Shadow dashed off and knocked Madame Masque down and disarmed her.

" A pretty masked lady like you shouldn't carry a gun." Shadow joked before zipping off to free the unconscious prisoners.

Before he could several Mindless Ones popped up from the ground and surrounded him.

"I don't know who you are, boy. But you made a grave mistake in coming here." growled Umar as she got back to her feet, feeling humiliated by this boy.

"Allow, me introduce myself. I'm Shadow. Shadow Ikari and I say the mistake is yours in kidnapping in all these pretty girls just for revenge. And yeah, I mean Red She-Hulk too, she's very pretty." stated Shadow, folding his arms despite the fact he was surrounded.

Red She-Hulk heard that as she was regaining consciousness, as were the rest of the girls.

"Boy thinks Red She Hulk pretty? Not even Hulk say that." whispered Red She-Hulk.

"Who is that boy? He's cute." said the wrestler girl as she regained consciousness and seeing Shadow's standoff.  
"What's a kid doing out here?" asked Nova still bound.

"A teenager has come to save me? Just great, and did he mean me too?" asked the girl with the single pigtail while whispering that last part.

"My minions will tear you limb from limb boy." said Umar

"In the words of a great man, I say this: Just Bring It!" replied Shadow as he got into a fighting stance as the Mindless Ones advanced on him.

Shadow smirked as he thought

'_This should be fun.'_ thought Shadow as he leaped into the air and punched a Mindless One in the "eye" and brought it down. He then threw a wide spinning roundhouse kick knocking down three of them at once. The Mindless Ones shot beams of yellow light at him but Shadow dodged in a show-off style. Shadow countered with multiple chaos spears tearing through the dark creatures.

"All too easy." said Shadow as he looked at the prisoners and getting an idea.

Umar floated in the glaring at the boy. Her eye twitching slight.

"MASQUE GET HIM!" ordered Umar.

Madame Masque pulled out her gun and began firing multiple rounds at Shadow as he stood surprisingly still. Shadow closed his eyes as an aura surrounded him as his hair glowed a bright blue.

"Chaos Control!" he shouted as suddenly every living thing, plant, animal or whoever was in the area slowed to a crawl. Shadow was the only one still moving at a normal speed. He moved in front the bullets first and pointed them all into separate directions to keep them from hitting their intended target, namely: him. Next he moved the prisoner slabs out of position so Umar couldn't use them for the purpose she wanted, then freed each one. And lastly, he quickly disarmed Madame Masque by taking her belt. And as an added bonus he took off her mask.

Releasing his control, everything returned to normal speed. Madame Masque's bullets hit nothing but trees and rocks, but not Shadow.

"Wha...How did you do that?!" Masque exclaimed in shock not realizing her mask was taken.

"I have the ability to slow down and warp time." Shadow explained while Masque pointing her gun at him again as she growled

"Now I see the real you." he said, holding up her mask and making her eyes go wide.

"No, No! My beautiful face is exposed! What Have You Done?!" she exclaimed feeling her bare face exposed not seeing that the women she helped capture were free. Then felt a fist connect to her face courtesy of the girl in the green spandex.

"That's the least of your worries." She growled as she stood with Red She-Hulk, Nova, Tigra and the blonde wrestler girl as they proceeded to surround her.

"You know with the benefit of hindsight- Argh!" she screamed as Red She-Hulk grabbed her leg and flung her far into the forest.

The group of women then turned their attention to the sorceress, currently floating above them. She turned her head to look in another direction as she muttered something in an unknown language.

"Okay, before we deal with The Wicked Witch of the West reject, I need to ask who are you again?" the wrestler girl said directing the question to Shadow.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow Ikari. And you are?" he asked back.

"Mika, Rainbow Mika, the best female wrestler in the world!" She exclaimed proudly while the others did an anime style sweat dropping.

"If we're doing introductions, my name is Cammy White." the single pigtailed girl said.

"I'm Nova, it's nice to meet you." said the red-haired woman.

"I'm Tigra, the sexist feline around." purred the tiger-woman.

"Red She-Hulk need no introduction. Red She-Hulk just smash!" The red gammazon said

'_I wonder what Umar did to her to make to her talk like that?_' thought Shadow.

"Alright now we have all that out of the way, what do you say we take The Wicked Witch down? Sound good?" Shadow asked.

They all nodded in agreement. Before anyone knew it they were all hit with an odd pink dust covered energy wave. Strangely enough none of them were hurt, although the women felt very strange as unknowingly inhaled the substance.

"What was that?" asked Cammy feeling a bit dazed.

"I don't know but -" Tigra said but was suddenly interrupted.

Boom!

A large explosion from the west interrupted her train of thought.

"That's not good." Shadow said, then realizing that Umar had already left and was flying towards the explosion. "Anyone who wants to beat up on the pale-skin witch lady follow me!" Shadow said activating his hoover shoes taking off before the others could get in a word.

"What he said!" Nova answered firing up and taking off into the air.

"Red She-Hulk smash her first!" the red gammazon shouted going after Shadow.

"No, argument here." said Cammy following after them.

"Ditto" Tigra said also taking off.

"Hey wait up!" Shouted Rainbow Mika.

As they took off, two winged figures came out of the shadows. One with short purple hair and the other with long light green hair.

"It'll take time for the effects of my spell to kick in. Meaning it's time for step two." the green haired one.

"The Star Guardian, Sister?" asked the purple haired one

"Yes, the Star Guardian, but this will be different." the green-haired one replied, vanishing and the purple haired one followed suit.

* * *

(With Shinji and Shigure)

Shinji and his bodyguard were walking side-by-side in search of the X-Men. The two followed the trail of footsteps, massive footsteps to be exact, marching towards one of the smaller mountain areas of china. Shigure kept on full alert, seeing as they could be attacked at any given moment by Mr. Sinister and his followers. After a few minutes of following the trail they came upon a large very dark metal compound, which looked like an old factory of some sorts.

"What's a place like this doing out here in the forest?" questioned Shinji getting an eerie feeling from the building.

"I don't know, but do you feel the evil energy coming from this place?" asked Shigure

"The evil energy? Yes I can, I've never felt anything like this before" answered Shinji.

Suddenly sounds could be heard coming from inside going outside. The two sidled quietly around the side to see a white skinned man with black hair a diamond shaped mark on his forehead, dressed in a strange all-blue metallic attire with blue gloves and blue boots, a red band around his waist, a red diamond on his chest, with blue gloves and a shredded cape on his back.

But the thing that was most frightening about the man was his blood-red eyes. No iris at all, just pure red.

Just then, three more people came out behind him.

The first was a woman with short dark-purple hair with violet eyes, in a sliver bodysuit covering up most of her upper left side and leaving her upper right side open.

Another one was large muscular bald man, in a light blue bodysuit with a yellow line across his chest. He had spiked wrist bands on his arms and spiked boots on his feet.

The last one was a shapely young woman wearing a green Chinese cheogasm dress with a green dragon design, long brown hair, long green gloves on her arms, knee high boots and a green mask in front of her blue eyes. But she seemed to be in a trance of sorts.

Behind the quartet marched a horde of rock and clay-like creatures, wheeling out several large rectangle glass containers out. From what Shinji and Shigure could see there was bodies in there, but the glass was too blurry so they couldn't make out if they were alive or not.

"Be careful with that container, you Mindless drones! What's inside will be the next step in ultimate power!" Mr Sinister stated to the Mindless Ones.

"I'm surprised Umar the Sorceress agreed with your trade off and lent you control of her minions from the Dark Dimension. Someone like her is not easy to bargain with." the woman in the sliver bodysuit comment.

"Our deal is mutually beneficial for both of us, Arclight. But in the end she is only a means to an end." replied Sinister as the large man began to carry two out human sized clear circular containers. "Be careful with those containers Blockbuster. We don't want our sleeping guests to be disturbed." instructed Sinister.

"Right, boss." the large man said.

"Mr Sinister, what about the X-Men? Do you want them destroyed now?" asked Arclight.

Mr Sinister said nothing as he walked back into the building. There he observed the X-Men team, bound to the wall with thick steel cables and nullifers around their necks to neutralize their powers. Despite being strapped to the wall, they had iron cages placed around them.

Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops. Emma Frost, The White Queen. Dr. Hank McCoy, a.k.a. The Beast. Piotr Rasputin, a.k.a. Colossus. Kitty Pryde, a.k.a. Shadowcat. And Laura Kinney, a.k.a. X-23, apparently the new Wolverine.

He stared at them for several seconds, contemplating what do with them. Finally he spoke.

"We'll keep them with us. They will make excellent test subjects, especially Cyclops and Ms Frost. Keep things in order here, Arclight, I must see to our other two acquisitions." said Sinister before he turned around and headed away from them, the girl in the cheogasm dress following him.

Meanwhile from their hiding place Shinji and Shigure could see the figures that were in the containers.

"Master Shinji, look!" said Shigure, getting Shinji's attention.

The first was a tanned skin teenage girl wearing a white skimpy bikini-like outfit, with short white hair. Her eyes were closed as if asleep, or unconscious. She had multi-colored ring bands around her neck, her wrists, her biceps, shins and ankles, and she was barefoot.

The next one was a wearing a dark blue form fitting blue Chinese dress covering her firm breasts and fishnet stockings over her muscular legs. She had long brown hair that was tied up in two buns her head, on her wrists were black spiked bands, and white boots on her feet. The strange thing about her was her skin. it was greyish black.

The third one contained a blue-skinned pale-browned haired young woman, in a yellow and orange Chinese priestess outfit with very long sleeves and matching hat on her head.

The fourth one housed what appeared to be a woman with a shapely figure, long blue hair, wearing a white skimpy outfit. However, the strange thing about her was that her hands and feet looked like cat paws, and she even had cat ears on her head and a tail. For some they thought of her as some type of cat girl

The fifth one contained a shapely woman with long red hair wearing a red skin tight like outfit with a blue sash around her waist and knee high boots.

The last one was a sexy blonde haired woman dressed in a similar skintight red and black outfit with an eight point star on her well endowed chest. She had a black mask over her closed eyes, black gloves that went from her hands to her elbows, black boots with a trim that came up almost to her knees. Her long, shapely legs were exposed, small red scarf behind her.

Out of them all Shinji found himself staring at her in awe her despite she may have been older then him.

Little did he know that was about to change.

"We need to move in quietly, to free the X-Men first Master Shinji." Shigure whispered as she went around the row of stacked-up steel crates, towards the building while try to be as stealthy as possible to avoid detection from Sinister and his crew.

Blockbuster was moving more heavy science equipment, while Arclight was setting it up. The two slinked inside slowly. They moved behind more metal crates toward the X-Men. The first one they reached was Beast, the blue furred mutant scientist currently strung up and unconscious. Shigure used her sword to reach through the bars careful not to make a sound to nudge him awake. After a few nudges the mutant scientist awoke.

"Oh! I'm up, I'm up." groaned Beast looking around his surroundings and remembered he was a prisoner, along with his friends. He then looked down to see who had awoken him.

"I take it you are to be my rescuers this evening?" whispered Beast at Shigure who nodded.

"Yes, Mr Beast. My name is Shinji Ikari and this Shigure Kosaka. I'm..." Shinji started to say.

"One of Storm's sons correct?" Beast finished for him.

"Yes, sir, I am. How did you and the other X-Men get captured?" Shinji asked.

Beast sighed and began his explanation.

"We received Intel that Mr Sinister and his Marauders had gotten their hands on something...well not of this planet. Originally we were trying to free another mutant under Sinister's control, her name is Chimera, an extremely powerful mutant. When we arrived here we saw Sinister meeting with Umar, a powerful sorceress from another dimension. In exchange for specially enhanced people or people with special abilities and/or skills, they agreed to a deal." Beast explained.

"So your team fought Sinister and his Marauders, then Umar gave them a hand and eventually overpowered you." Shigure replied putting the pieces together while Beast nodded.

"Yes, but there's one more thing we've also discovered. That Sinister captured two other mutants by the names of Blink and Feral." Beast explained.

"So we'll need rescue them too. Alright but first let's get you -Arghhh!" Shigure cried out in pain as she was hit by a sudden wave of energy.

Shinji and Beast gasped when they looked back and saw Arclight standing behind them with Blockbuster joining her.

"I knew I smelled a couple of rats sneak in here. And trying to free the X-Men no less." Arclight sneered.

Shigure got back to her feet and stood beside Shinji as he unsheathed his sword.

"You sure you should be playing with that, kid? You could hurt yourself waving that thing around." chuckled Arclight.

Shigure sliently took out two shrunken throwing stars. But instead of tossing them at the two obstacles that stood before them, she threw them at the prison cell console holding the blue furred mutant. Beast grunted as he flexed his muscles, breaking free of his metal restraints.

"Arigato, Ms. Kosaka." Beast said rubbing his wrists as he removed the cage around his body.

"I will deal the woman. Can you contend with the big one. Mr Beast?" asked Shigure.  
"Why of course, and you my boy? If you are skilled with that sword can you use it to free the rest of the X-Men?" Beast said to Shinji who nodded.

"Yes, sir, I can " the boy answered

"Please, call me Hank, son. Or Beast, or Dr. McCoy, whichever one you're comfortable with." Beast replied now turning his attention to Blockbuster.

Without a word or warning Blockbuster charged forth at Beast. He responded in kind and began to jump around, battling it out with the muscled mutant for the Marauders, leaping around to avoid being hit as he punched and kicked at the brute. Meanwhile, Arclight focused her attention on Shinji as Shigure prepared to attack. Shigure struck first by tossing kunai knives at the violet haired woman and cutting through the sleeves of her suit to her skin, drawing blood. Arclight looked on in absolute shock. She made her bleed! A mere human made a mutant powerhouse like her bleed!

"I'm known as the maiden of weapons, for a reason, and now you're going to know too." Shigure said drawing her own sword and prepared to fight. "Master Shinji, you go free the X-Men. I will deal with her."

"Right. I'm going." Shinji said as he quickly went to the cages.

Before Arclight could stop him, Shinji's bodyguard struck again with quickness of a viper cutting attempting to cut through her suit again while the mutant jumped back having no weapon of her own. Right then and there the fight was on.

Meanwhile, Shinji was rushing to the nearest holding cell, to his luck he reached the X-Men leader Cyclops first. Shinji quickly set to work on freeing him by powering down the nullifers and released his retraints causing him to wake up.

"Ugh. Oh my head! What happened? Who are you?" asked Cyclops shaking his head to get a better look at Shinji.

"My name is Shinji Ikari, sir. I came here with my mother Storm to help you and your team." Shinji explained.

"Your mother? You're Storm's kid? Where is she now?" asked Cyclops.

"I don't know. Myself and my uh ...bodyguard were separated from her and my brother to find you." he said.

"She'll find us, she's an excellent tracker. And thanks for your help, now we need to free the others and stop Sinister." said Cyclops going near one the other cells that held the metal-changing mutant Colossus and releasing him from his bonds which caused him to wake up.

"You have my thanks, my friend. But who is this boy and why he carry sword?" Colossus asked.  
"I'm wondering that too. But explanations can wait til later. We have work to do. You two go free the others. I'm going after Sinister." said Cyclops. only to hear an evil laugh echo through the large building.

"No need, Mr Summers. I'm right here. I was wondering what the commotion was about. Imagine my surprise that you've been freed, even before I begun my experiments. On your fellow mutants." said Sinister appearing with the red haired woman by his side.

"You won't have it your way this time, Sinister." Cyclops growled powering up his optics.

"What makes you think you can me? Stop evolutionary progress in general?" Sinister asked.

"I'm not here to stop that. I'm here to stop you!" Shouted Cyclops firing his optic blasts at Sinister sending him through the wall to the outside.

Shinji and Colossus went to free the remaining X-Men. The Russian mutant went to free his girlfriend, Shadowcat, and Shinji quickly freed Emma Frost who was awoken by her lover blasting Mr. Sinister through the wall.

"What's going on-? Oh I remember now! We were ambushed upon our arrival here." said Emma. Looking at Shinji she automatically scanned the boy's mind and learned he was one of Storm's kids, her youngest boy.

Shinji then switched off the console, setting her free.

"Thank you Shinji, thoses restraints were really chaffing my wrists." Emma said rubbing her gloved wrist with her other hand.

"How did you know my name?" Shinji asked her in surprise.

"I'm a psychic. Now be a dear and free Wolverine, and be careful, she might be a little hostile when she wakes up." Emma explained.

_'I hope she's isn't like Asuka._' thought Shinji.

Of course Emma picked up on it, due to her mental scan, and merely smiled.

"Don't worry, she isn't. She can be quite nice once you get to know her." Emma said making Shinji's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you just -" he asked.

"Yes, I did " she answered

"You really need to stop doing that, Frost, it freaks normal humans out." Shadowcat said walking with her boyfriend Colossus.  
"Ah, but you see, this boy isn't entirely human. He's Storm's boy. The Star Guardian." Emma said with a smile.

"Oh! You are Storm's young one? I thought you would be taller and broodier, or is that her oldest one?" Colossus asked.

"That's my brother, Shadow, Mr Colossus." Shinji answered the large Russian mutant.

"Okay, now that we've been throughly introduced, the others need our help let's go!" Emma ordered

The three X-Men took off to help Cyclops and Beast while Shinji went to go free Wolverine.

Meanwhile Shigure was still fighting it out with Arclight, and holding her own against the mutant. Arclight was using her shockwaves to try and knock the ninja woman into the wall, but Shigure just kept dodging them with her impressive god-like agility.

"Stand still and let me shoot you!" exclaimed Arclight as she kept firing her shockwaves.

Shigure, unsheathing her sword, jumped high into the air and and effortlessly cut down a large pipe hanging above Arclight and landed behind her as she sheathed her sword.

"You think you can stop us?" Arclight asked as she turned around to face Shigure. "You'll never – Argh!-" Arclight cried out as the pipe fell on her, knocking her unconscious.

"I''m sorry what were saying?" Shigure asked to the mutant's downed form.

She then looked to Shinji who was in the process freeing the female Wolverine. It took about ten minutes being that her restraints were more numerous than the other X-Men's. The boy eventually succeeded in setting her free. As she dropped down Shinji took in her shapely form clad in a yellow and blue spandex, black gloves and boots, her belt having a red X in the middle of the buckle. The female Wolverine suddenly came to, saw Shinji, and lunged at him immediately pining him to the ground with her claws out.

"Who in the hell are you?" she asked with a snarl pointing her claws at him, only to feel a blade on her neck.

"I must ask you to release my master. His mother Storm would be quiet upset if you suddenly killed him." Shigure said in a monotone voice.

"You're Storm's boy? Sorry kid, it's been a very rough night, " said Wolverine as she helped Shinji up.

"It's alright. If you want someone to hit, Beast could use your help with that large man." said Shinji causing her to smirk.  
"I like sound of that." said Wolverine, unsheathing her claws and going striaght after Blockbuster and Beast.

"Hmm... Interesting girl." commented Shigure.

"She's just really excited." replied Shinji seeing her stab Blockbuster in the back with her claws causing him to yell out in pain.

A few Mindless Ones appeared from the far side of the room where Mr. Sinister was working and marched out in a single file to face Shinji and Shigure.

"Master Shinji it's now time to put what I taught you to the test."said Shigure unsheathing her own sword and Shinji did the same. The two rushed forward and proceeded to hack them to pieces, Shinji stabbed one through it's "eye" and cut the arm, then headed off to fight another one. Shigure cleaved through three of them at the waist all at once. Shinji took care of the remaining few and they went down with ease. Shinji went into the room the Mindless Ones had come out of, and gasped when he saw what was inside.

There, inside the room, in large test tubes, were two other female mutants next to smaller tubes filled with pink and white gases. The first one was about 5'5", her hair was a dazzling magenta, she had pink skin, pointed ears, facial tatoos and her eyes were closed. She was wearing a green dress with matching green sleeves on both arms with short matching boots, a belt around her waist and a collar around her neck. The next one looked like a humaniod cat with wild hair and orange fur. She was wearing a strange near revealing red/pink dress with matching gloves.

"These must be the two mutants Sinister was trying to experiment on." said Shinji as he went inside the room and stopped in front of the large control panel.

"We must free them." Shigure said simply.

Before either of them could make a move they were nearly hit by a green energy blast that hit the wall. They looked to see it was the woman in the green dress. She said nothing but created large snakes out of green energy constructs and sicked them on Shinji and Shigure.

Meanwhile, Cyclops was still battling Mr Sinister. Sinister was firing bolts of energy from his hands that collided with the red optical energy from Cyclops eyes. It seemed they were testing each others strength as they continued firing at each other. Cyclops canceled his out and rolled out of the way of Sinister's blasts. The X-Men leader glanced at the clear crate that the Mindless Ones were guarding. Sinister noticed this and smirked

"You know what's in that crate? The next step in power and that terrfies you." the altered human said.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Cyclops murmured blasting away at Sinister again who rasied an energy shield. Then countered with blasts of his own.

The other X-Men were holding out well against the Mindless ones. Wolverine and Beast were working in tandum to take down the giant sized Blockbuster. She slashing at his back while Beast was punching and kicking away at his face.

Emma Frost was sending out waves of telepathic energy to bring the dark creatures down, which was slightly difficult since they didn't have minds of their own. However, Umar's spell managed to control them, so all Emma had to do was find the right wave length and she could control them. Or at least knock them out.

Colossus was fighting in a one-on-two against the Mindless Ones, while Shadowcat was literally running though the dark creatures avoiding their attacks while making her way to the glass crate.

Sinister noticed her going for the crates and lashed out with his own energy bolt.

"Leave that alone!" exclaimed Sinister firing an energy blast at her, and catching her by surprise, knocking Shadowcat into the equipment.

"Argh!" she cried out in pain.

"You can't win, Mr Summers. You must understand that. Even with that pale imatation of the original Wolverine, you are and always will be outclassed." Sinister laughed.

Before Cyclops could reply, Umar the dark sorceress and Mr Sinister's partner made her presence known as she floated down next him

"Umar, why are you here? Did something go wrong on your end?" he asked the sorceress.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was interuppted by a cocky little upstart brat! He freed my prisoners and disrupted my plans " she spat.

"Who? Another young mutant?" he asked.

He got his answer when he felt a big kick connect to his face sending him to the ground . The cause of it appeared right next to the X-Men leader who happened to be the same one Umar described.

Shadow Ikari.

"You're not getting sleepy are you?" Shadow asked Cyclops.

"No, I was just resting my eyes." he replied back sarcastically.

"Good, you deal with these two, I gotta check on my baby brother." Shadow said.

Before he could go he was bounded by a green energy construct.

"You're not going anywhere, brat! You will pay for what you've done, with your life!" Umar shouted.

However, Shadow he just smirked.

"We all pay sooner or later. But for you lady it'll be in a second." Shadow said looking to her left.

Umar looked confused for a moment, right before she was forcibly tackled to the ground by an angry Red She-Hulk. Shadow felt the constructs dissipate before he sped off to help his brother. Umar felt herself be surrounded by the women she had captured. She looked little more then annoyed instead of angry

"You are all mere children to me. And that's what you'll be!" exclaimed Umar sending out waves of power affecting all those around her.

Shinji and Shigure were cutting through the hordes of green energy creatures created by the red haired girl. Shigure thought to end this quick using the same method she used to defeat Arclight. Taking out her remaining shuriken throwing stars she threw them at the nearest pipe cutting it letting loose the steam inside temporarily blinding the woman. Shigure took the opportunity to cut the metal pipe hanging over head down. It came crashing right down on top of the woman's head knocking her out.

"Whoever this woman, is I don't think she attacked us willingly." Shinji said looking at her downed form.

"What makes you say that?" asked Shigure.

"The way she looked, her eyes had blank stare. Like she was hypnotized." he said

"Whatever the case she's incapacitated now. We need to help the X-Men." she replied as Shadow zipped in.

"Shadow, where's mom?" Shinji asked to only to get his answer in the form of thunder and lightning booming furiously, in the skies.

"Right up there." Shadow answered tonelessy then noticed Umar using her magic on the women Shadow freed. It seemed to be doing something to them He sped off to break them free.

Meanwhile, Storm levitated herself down as the X-Men began lining up around her.

Colossus, Shadowcat, Emma Frost, Cyclops, Storm, Beast and Wolverine all stood in a

"Welcome to the party, Storm. It's good to see you again. How's the family?" asked Shadowcat.

"It's good to see you too, Kitty, and my family is doing well, thank you for asking." Storm replied.

Any further conversation was interuppted when a bright green energy wave came over them. They turned a saw that it was Umar flexing her power over Red She Hulk and the other five girls causing them to convulse in pain, but something else was taking place.  
They were changing.

"Ahh!" the six cried out in pain as they were engulfed in a green aura

"What's happening to us?!" shouted Nova feeling herself change.

Umar just cackled evilly delighting in their pain. Then suddenly felt a fist connect to her cheek, courtesty of Shadow Ikari delivering a Roman Regins-style Superman punch knocking her down and causing her energy wave spell to disperse, only for a stray beam to hit the containment pods.

But the damage was done. The six young women were now changed...into teenagers!

They each looked at themselves and gasped.

"Red She Hulk feel shorter." the red gammazon groaned.

"Oh my god! I'm a teenager again!" cried Mika.

"Oh great. I've already gone through purberty once already. Now I have to go over it again?" groaned Cammy looking over herself feeling she got a bit shorter then before.

"This is a nightmare!" whined Nova seeing that her hair had got shorter.

"Huh? Look at that. I'm still good!" said Tigra looking at herself.

While this was taking place, the reformed X-Men began to battle it out with Sinister, the Mindless Ones and his one remaining Marauder since the others had been taken out.

Cyclops was matching power with Sinister, who was slowly pushing the X-Men leader back. Wolverine and Beast went up against Blockbuster again, pleased to see he had not learned from his previous battle. And the remaining four: Storm, Emma, Colossus and Shadowcat went up against the remaining Mindless Ones.

Shinji and Shigure were at the containment pods not noticing the small green gems uptop the containers. Both trying to figure out a way to unlock them unaware of the changes that just took place within.

"There's gotta to be a way to open these pods." said Shinji as he stood in front of the pod that held the white haired girl feeling the bottom and sides around for a switch or a button. "Wait I think I might have found a switch."

Before Shinji could do anything he was blasted from the side by Sinister having already incapacitated Cyclops himself. Then blasted Shigure before she could attack him.

"Insolent brat!" growled Sinister as he appporached Shinji's downed form. Fortuantly his armored vest absorbed most of imapact and he was able to make it back to feet.

"I won't let you use these girls for your experiments!" exclaimed Shinji drawing his sword making Sinister laugh out loud.

"I admire your bravery boy. But it's foolish to come against me." he said as he approached Shinji who steeled himself for the oncoming altered human.

He glanced around the area for anyone could help him now. His mother was contending with Mindless Ones blasting them off one after the other with her friends who were having some difficulty themselves including Beast and Wolverine with Blockbuster. Cyclops was unconscious from his fight with Sinister, mostly since he had been weakened earlier. His brother Shadow was fighting along Red She Hulk and the five other girls who were being attacked by more Mindless Ones, and worst Shigure was knocked out. So he was alone.

_'If I am a Star Guardian then I've got to stop him. I' mustn't runaway I mustn't.'_ thought Shinji as he gripped the sword tightly. Suddenly something very unexpected started to occur. The blade of his sword started to glow red.

Taking a chance he swung horizontally pushing forward his whole body weight, unleashing a large stream of red fire from the black blade at the evil altered scientist Sinister barely had time to react as he was hit with the blast nearly full force.

"Argh!" he cried out in pain feeling some of his skin burn away then sending him to the ground.

"Surprised? So am I." said Shinji turning his attention to the Mindless Ones attacking his mother. Activating the swords newly discovered power again, Shinji swung it vertically incerating all of the Mindless Ones at once.

Within seconds, all the Mindless Ones were dead.

"Hey! Mine doesn't do that!" Shadow said in a jealous tone seeing what his brother had just done.

"Whoa! Cool!" gasped Shadowcat.

"Da that was amazing, little cub." said Colossus

"Impressive for one so young" commented Emma helping Cyclops to his feet

Blockbuster having been downed once by the combined efforts of Wolverine and Beast got back to his feet, and went over to his boss.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Blockbuster picking up his boss.

"Do I look alright, you fool?! We must retreat! Get the pods and the crate!" ordered Sinister starting to regenerate his heavily injured body.  
"Yes sir, but what about the others?" the large man asked.

"Forget them, we've more important things to do!" Sinister snapped.

Mr. Sinister moved to the pod that housed the white haired girl. Though he was healing his injuries were so aggravating that he collapsed to a knee next to it, his hand accidentally hitting the release button. The door opened as steam escaped from it awakening the girl inside.

"Wha, what is going? Where am I?" she asked only to she a strange white skinned man with regenerating skin and attire, in obvious pain.

"What's going on is you are going to be part of something wonderful, my dear." Sinister said evilly nearly fully regenerated frightening the girl.

"No!" she screamed she tried to get loose but Sinister held her in place. He then felt a sharp pain erupt from his side causing him to cry out and release her.

The girl looked to see a boy of japanese descent stab the white skin man with a black blade. She wondered why that was.

"Don't touch her!" Shinji growled pulling out his sword from his body.

"I grow tired of your interference boy! Away with you! Sinster snarled shooting an electric blast at the boy which Shinji deflected with his sword. The attack bounced not back to Sinister but to the top of the remaining closed pods, where the gems were placed, causing them to glow.

"No! The Mind Gems!" exclaimed Sinister seeing them glow before they began to shoot two green energy streams, one towards the occupants of the pods, the other outside.

Sinister raised his energy shield causing it to bounce back towards Shinji hitting him the chest creating a symbol of an Egyptian eye, as he dropped to his knees. This continued for several seconds, until the all gems shattered.

Shigure having regained consciousness opened them freeing the occupants inside one after the other.

"Oh my head. What happened?" groaned the one with the red hair and blue mask.

"I don't know, but I feel different." said the cat girl.

"How did we get here? And why do I feel so strange?" asked the girl in the chinese priestess outfit.

"The last thing I remember is being jumped from behind." said the blonde haired woman who was dressed similarly to the women with red hair.

The girl in the blue chinese dress opened her eyes to revealing light reddish eyes. She focused them on Shinji. She said nothing but walked to Shinji's kneeling form, as he had his hand on his chest when he felt a burning sensation on it.

"Master." she said to him, shocking Shinji and helping him to his feet.

"This is too weird, but for some reason I too feel drawn to him." said the blonde haired woman walking to Shinji.

"Me too, meow!" said the blue haired cat girl going to Shinji too.

The red haired woman said nothing but walk over to him as well, her height towering over him. It was then the white-haired blue-eyed bikini-clad girl got out of the pod. Showing herself in all her petite glory she stood in front of Shinji.

"You have saved my life. In return for this action I will dedicate my life to serving you. My name is Elena." Elena introduced bowing in front of Shinji.

"Uh... I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari, and it's not necessary" he said bowing back respectfully.

"Since we're introducing ourselves. I'm Mei Ling, a spiritualist." said the brown haired girl.

"I'm Felicia, a cat girl, meow!" the cat girl said as he playfully batted at the air.

"I'm Karla Sofen, a pleasure to meet you." the blond haired woman said sultry to Shinji.

"And I'm Sharon Venture." said the tall red-haired woman.

"I have no name, but if must call me something just call me Li, master." she said.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but Sinister and his cohort had just disappeared." Shigure said seeing that the altered human and his giant accomplice had vanished.

"Well that's just swell!" Sharon said wanting to get a piece of him for trapping her.

"That can't be helped. We need to help my mother and brother and the X-Men." stated Shinji going off in the opposite direction.

"I'm coming too master." said Elena following him as did Li.

The other women didn't know why but they felt compelled to follow him. Little did they know the two mutants' that Shinji unknowingly saved emerged from the darkness. Blink and Feral both also felt compelled to follow Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With the X-Men)  
The X-Men stood lined up, side-by-side against Umar, after having destroyed her Mindless Ones and leaving her alone. Plus they had back-up in the forms of a teenage Red She-Hulk, a teenage Tigra, a teenage Nova and teenage Cammy White.

"Is that the best you can do?!" yelled Emma to Umar.

Umar merely smiled and with one finger sent a blast of energy directly into the ground below her. The ground shook and quaked, right before splitting open, a sickly purple and green glow shooting up from the ground, right before hundreds of skeleton-like creatures, wielding various weapons such as spears and swords and shields, emerged from the ground. Umar just smirked arrogantly as the army of skeletons gathered beneath her.

"You had to ask, huh, you blonde haired weirdo?" asked Shadow.

"Weirdo?!" Emma gasped incredulously.

"Yeah, you're a weirdo," said Shadow as everyone gathered together. Shinji stood next to Elena, Mei Ling stood next to her followed by Felicia, then Sharon and Karla and lastly Blink and then Shadow Lady all of them stood side-by-side ready for to fight

Then the girls that Shadow freed lined up next to him. Red She-Hulk took his left, followed by Rainbow Mika, then Nova, Cammy and lastly Feral and Tigra. All primed and ready to fight.

Umar just glared at the super group standing defiant before her, her undead minons were chomping at the bits waiting for her orders to attack. After a few tense moments Umar just smirked.

"This is what I can do. How can you hope to possibly stop me?" asked Umar.

Storm glanced at her fellow X-Men, then her sons, and their unusual "entourages", before she answered.

"There's only one way we can: Together." Storm stated.

Red She-Hulk roared, Shadow whipped out his scythe, Shinji lit up his sword, Nova flared up, Tigra crouched low and bared her fangs and claws, as did Feral. Blink got into fighting stance and created purple energy knives in her hands. Cammy, Mika, Elena and Li all got into their respective fighting stances since they were unarmed.

Last was Mei Ling, who suddenly surrounded herself in a strange golden aura. Her skin and hair turned blue and her entire outfit began to change from yellow and orange to dark and light purple. When she opened her eyes they were no longer light brown but burgundy red.

"My name is Hisen Ko! And I've come to play!" she said as large metal claws came out from under her sleeves, much to the shock of the others around her.  
Umar just glared at the large group assembled before her. Her undead minons were chomping at the bits awaiting her order.

"FINISH THEM!" Umar shouted her command.

The army of undead warriors charged forth. The X-Men, the Ikari Brothers, and the unusual group of girls quickly charged forth.

Wolverine sliced through ten of them in less then half a second.

Cyclops unleashed his optic blasts to obliterate anything unfriendly that moved, namely the walking piles of bone. It felt good to cut loose with his powers, mostly since his adversaries were already dead.

Emma had turned her body into diamond, since her psychic powers would not work on creatures without brains, and was punching and kicking away with impunity.

Colossus didn't even need to try, the skeletons weapons couldn't hurt him and his super strength easily crushed them into powder.

Beast was flying through them like a hairy bowling ball, knocking them apart like bowling pins, as Shadowcat used her intangibility powers to have the skeletons miss her and destroy each other when their weapons went through her.

As for Storm, she used her lightning to cut through the massive horde of undead warriors.

Shadow was using his sycthe to tear through the larger heavily armored warriors like butter, laughing all the way he did it. It was clear he was having a lot fun.

Red She-Hulk was using her super strength by smashing the ground causing the bony warriors to literally fall to pieces. They started to swarm all over her, the red gammazon ripped them off of her with ease, even ripping one literally in half. Even as a teen, her strength was impressive.

Nova was high in the sky attacking Umar with her cosmic flames. But Umar merely deflected them with ease, frustrating Nova to no end. Then it became a three-on-one situation when Sharon and Karla joined in and teamed up on Umar.

Cammy was using her extraordinary fighting skills to decimate the large portion of skeleton warriors. Rainbow Mika joined in with her and began fighting in tandem.

Li showing some impressive, martial arts skills of her own.(A/N Chun Li's moveset from SF) as was Elena, who were fighting closely to Shinji whom was fighting back-to-back with his brother Shadow.

The melee was fierce and wild and chaotic, but the heroes were undeterred as they decimated Umar's undead army.

Meanwhile, Umar herself was now fighting four-on-one as Storm entered the fray and attacked the sorceress.

Umar being a powerful sorceress as well as being the sister to the evil extra dimensional being Dormmamu thought she should have no trouble in defeating a mutant, a former herald of Galactus and a Kree cosmic powered woman. But she quickly found herself struggling against their combined might. Nova managed to ram the sorceress to the ground.

Then Storm, Karla, and Nova all combined their powers, Stom with her lightning, Karla with her cosmic blasts and Nova with her flames. Umar tried to shield herself as best she could, deflecting some of the mutant's lightning causing it to bounce towards the glass container lighting it up.

Umar screamed in agony as the four women pressed their attacks. For the first time in her life she felt overpowered.

"Arghh!" Umar screamed as she was brought to her knees.

After a few more moments of this the quartlet stopped their attacks, leaving the dark sorceress in a battered state. Her long green dress was in ruins, nearly torn to pieces, her pale skin was covered in bruises and scorch marks, and she was breathing heavily. Umar looked all around and saw her army of undead warriors were defeated. The X-Men, along with the other group stood side-by-side ready to strike at her weakened state.

"This is NOT over!" exclaimed Umar as used the last of her strength to disappear, summoning a portal beneath her on the ground and quickly sinking into it.

The large group for the first time that night were finally able to breathe.

"I'm gonna need a beer after that." said Wolverine as she cracked her neck.

"I'm gonna be sore in the morning." groaned Beast rubbing his shoulder.

"Da, this one hopes we don't see her for awhile." said Colossus reverting back to human form.

"Ditto." said Shadowcat said as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Now that Umar and Mister Sinister have crawled back to their holes, lets see what's in that-" Emma started to say but trailed off when she saw the glass container had disappeared. "Huh were did it go?" asked Emma

"One of Sinister's goons must have made a grab for it while we were busy." Cyclops surmised

"Oh terrific." Emma groaned.

Little did any of them know that the two winged figures that had been watching the events unfold managed to take the glass container right from under all their noses, they merely giggle and dissappeared with their prize.

Meanwhile Storm was with her two sons and Shigure assessing the odd situation within their group. Namely the large group of women that surrounded both Shadow and Shinji, and one particular girl with white haired girl was clinging herself to Shinji.

"This... is gonna be real trouble, isn't Lady Ororo?" asked Shigure.

"Yes, it is." answered Storm

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back on the Axalon)

Storm had bid farewell to her friends, The X-Men, but not before telling Cyclops to keep a close watch on Emma Frost and Kitty to keep an eye on Colossus.

Now she was piloting the jet back to Animaria with her sons and several guests. She glanced back at the women, Red She-Hulk who had apparently reformed her ways sat in the back, Nova, Galactus's former herald, sat in front of her. Tigra was snuggled up with Shadow on his left side with Rainbow Mika on his right. The girl Cammy sitting next to now a teenaged Nova, who scowled at them not knowing why herself. Also the mysterious pale skin woman called Li, she looked at Shinji and called him master. Storm made a note, to check with all of her sources, to find out about this woman, and where she came from.

Shigure was sitting right next to Storm, she looked at Shinji who had Felicia the cat girl snuggled against him on his left and Elena took the seat to his right. She explained to Storm that if an outsider saves the life of a woman of her tribe, then she must dedicate her life to serving the outsider. which rarely happens. Hence her reason for being here on the Axalon.

As for the other two, Karla Sofen and Sharon Venture, they were having a staring contest for no reason. Maybe it was because they were dressed similarly? The only ones not making a fuss or creating any tension was the girl Mei Ling who was sitting in the back in a cross-legged position. She would need to ask about her alter ego in the near future. And the two mutants they saved, Feral and Blink, they were there as well.

"This is going to be difficult to explain to Ryu and my parents, and we're going to need to add more rooms to the castle. " said Storm.

"Indeed." Shigure merely replied.

"But what concerns me is that the red energy blast that came from Shinji's sword. Ryu and I will have to talk with Muramasa about that." Storm said.

"I'm wondering about that also." Shigure said as Animaria came into view.

"Wow! Is that your home, Master Shinji?" asked Elena looking outside the ship.

"Yes, it is Elena. And that castle is where we live." he answered.

"Doesn't that make you a prince?" asked Felicia

"And you too Shadow?" asked Tigra.

"I wouldn't say that." Shadow replied.

"I can't wait to see the inside of your castle and explore the lands." said Elena.

"You will child, trust me. But I'm more concerned about Red She-Hulk and Sharon. I don't want them to wreck the castle or the island." stated Storm as she piloted the jet into a landing pattern near the lower side of the castle.

"Red She-Hulk wouldn't do that unless Red She-Hulk angry." said the red gammazon.

"I wouldn't destroy anyone's property, unless I was really angry." said Sharon.

"Good. I'll speak with my husband about your stay with us, and build another wing in the castle for Sharon and Red She-Hulk." said Storm rolling the jet into the hangar.

"Huh? Why?" the pair asked in unison.

"We have rooms to accommodate our family members and guests, but not ones of your size and power." said Storm

"Oh. okay." Sharon said accepting that.

Nothing else was said as they all exited the jet and went into the hangar bay. There Storm saw Ryu with a long dark haired woman next to him talking with her father on the platform. Curious she floated up into the air and landed near the trio talking.

"Welcome home, Honey." greeted Ryu.

"Ah Ororo welcome home. I trust your mission was a success?" asked Sangar

"Yes, father it was though we didn't come back alone. We brought guests" said Storm. Gesturing to the large group a females that exited the Axalon. The ones that stood out them were the red gammazon Red She-Hulk and tall red-haired Sharon Venture. Ryu having removed his hood and mask and gave his wife a questioning look.

"I know dear. We'll talk about that later, but now, who is this woman? And did you find the Soul-taker sword?" She questioned getting a nod from her husband.

"My name is Tatsu Yamishiro, but I'm also called Katana." she introduce bowing respectfully.  
"I am Ororo Ikari, I'm also called Storm. I am a wife, a mother and a force of nature." she stated the last part seriously even as Felicia and Feral were jumping around the landing pad trying to catch some butterflies.

"I'm aware of your reputation. But moreover I'm impressed that you managed to tame the dragon." Katana complemented, even as Cammy and Mika were staring at the castle.

"Thank you, now about the Soul-taker sword? Where is it now?" Storm asked as Karla and Nova were talking to each other.

"With Reiko, in her lab now. Hopefully she'll be able to decipher the text on the blade. So we'll known how to use it properly when the time comes." Sangar said as he noticed the white-haired girl hanging onto Shinji's arm.

"So you told Ms Yamashiro about what we have planned for Nerv when we confront them?" asked Storm getting a nod from both men.

"They told me everything. And I've heard more than my fair share of rumors about their commander, so I'd like to help if you'll allow me." Katana said.

"We would welcome it. So if you'll follow me, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Kyoshi." said Sangar gesturing her to follow him. The young woman nodded and followed him out.

Seeing that was done Ryu turned to his wife with a serious look.

"Now about those women Ororo." said Ryu.

"I know dear, we can discuss it over some tea maybe." Storm offeres

"A lot of tea, I think. But if they are staying with us, then you're going to assign rooms."said Ryu.

"For the others it'll be easy, but for Red She Hulk and Sharon..." Ororo trailed off

"I understand. I'll have Tadashi build larger and stronger rooms for them." Ryu replied.

Nothing else was said after wards. Ryu and Ororo went up to their bedroom while Shinji and Shadow with their respective groups went their rooms too. Had any one stayed behind in the hangar bay they would have notice the white and blue winged robot's green eyes glow.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: This took me weeks to do thank you TOAT for Beta reading. So there you have it Ryu and his daughters got the Soul-taker sword, And Storm and her sons saved the X men and several others. And how did you like that Shinji gets a harem of girls and Shadow gets a harem of girls. Yeah those were Morrigan Aseland and Lilith from Darkstalkers. I thought add them in for heck of it to play around and cause mischief for Shadow and Shinji they'll be back with the mysterious woman anyone try to guess who it was? And in case anyone missed it I made some of the girls closer to Shadow and Shinji's ages but for Shinji's girls it's delayed for a time. So the next chapter is what everyone's been waiting for Gundam Vs Angel which Gundam will it be to take on the 13th angel R&amp;R please I need to know what you want to see so I'll make the next chapter good


	11. Chapter 11

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

Beta read by TOAT

* * *

Chapter 11

Gundam Vs Angel

(Nerv HQ)

A month had passed since the third child's kidnapping, since then Nerv couldn't turn up any leads as to where he might be held or who kidnapped him and there still wasn't any indication that he was still alive. Misato was frantic on where he might be, worrying herself nearly sick for all that time, Asuka just didn't care and Rei was a little sad that he was kidnapped but still kept her mask of passiveness.

Gendo was more focused on getting the dummy system online so he would have total control over the Evas when he felt it necessary, Ritsuko was of the same mindset and Fuyutski kept to himself. Now Gendo and Ritsuko were on the platform over looking the final stages of the dummy system.

"Are you certain it'll be ready by the time of the next attack?" Gendo asked looking up at an unmarked entry plug

"I am sir, with the adjustments I've recently made it should be ready to go by the time of the next attack." Replied Ritsuko looking at her clipboard

"Good, has section 2 turned up any leads on the Third Child's kidnapping?" he asked getting a shake of the head no

"Not a trace, section 2 and the intelligence department have turned up no leads on his whereabouts, or anything on the group that kidnapped him." Ritsuko said

"I see, well at this point we'll need to start looking for a replacement pilot, as well reconfiguring Unit 01 for Rei." Gendo stated coldly

"Yes, sir "said Ritsuko looking up at the plug being hoisted over Unit 01. Nothing else was said as the two walked out of the Eva cages

Little did they know, their conversation was being heard by a maintenance worker, not just any ordinary maintenance worker. A young man by the name of Trowa Barton, dressed as one of the maintenance crew members. He along along with his adoptive cyborg mother Vanessa had easily infiltrated Nerv one week ago, with the intention of sabotaging some of Nerv's operations namely the dummy system.

"Such fools, an over reliance on machinery is sure sign of weakness." said Trowa looking up at the entry plug, then he heard a beeping in his ear.

("That's why we're here Trowa, they need a lesson in real strength. ") said Vanessa

"Agreed, But what I'm most surprised about is how completely and utterly pathetic their security is. Even fort Knox security is never this lax, and I've broken into it twice." stated Trowa.

("You think that's bad, I cracked all their little firewalls in their Magi as soon as I sat down on one of their consoles. Dr Akagi is either incredibly secure about her personally designed network or incredibly lazy.") said Vanessa

"Nevertheless these weaklings are in for a rude awaking." said Trowa as he went to the near by console and lowered the plug down a little. Then he grabbed a small brown satchel hidden in the corner of the cage, Then like a cat climbing a tree he jumped onto the plug and proceed to pry the hatch open. He didn't need to worry about security since Vanessa hacked the cameras as soon as she came in. All anyone was watching is a fixed loop of the same thing, after a couple of seconds he pried it open and slipped in with ease. He was relived when there no LCL inside, he proceed to pry open the controls and communications panel and pull a cut some important wires out.

Trowa and Vanessa studied the schematics of the dummy plug thoroughly since Dr. Akagi never bothered to encrypt it. Apparently she believed her network security to be fool-proof, but Vanessa being a cyborg and master hacker, broke through it in ten seconds flat. After taking out a few more pieces, and cutting a few more wires Trowa exited the entry plug, closed the hatch and landed gracefully on the floor.

"Vanessa, the strings have been cut. "reported Trowa

("Excellent work. I'll send conformation to Sangar on Animaria, you get back to your post I've rigged up a nice little something in one of the halls you can use as an excuse for your absence.") said Vanessa

"Alright thanks."

With his task complete Trowa silently exited the cage humming a no strings on me tune on the way out.

* * *

(Animaria)

Shinji and Elena were outside the castle exploring the forests of the vast floating island of Animaria. They were awed of how beautiful it was, it was if time itself stopped here so it could retain it's beauty. They climbed up the hillside to get a better view of the castle and the mountains. Shinji peered up at the clear sky hoping to catch a glimpse of the giant Eagle Zord that roamed the skies.

"Magnificent, truly magnificent." Elena commented in awe of what she was seeing

Smiling Shinji replied

"That was my first thought when I set foot on this island, I could hardly believe a place like this exist." said Shinji

"Is it true what your father said? That there are giant mechanical animals living on this island?" Elena asked getting a nod from the boy.

"Yes there are, I've only see two of them I was told there are others here on island. We're bound to see one of them." said Shinji still looking out into forest and lakes. Suddenly the large body of water started to shake. The cause of revealing itself to be a massive blue metallic Shark jumping out as if saying hello to the two children before diving back into the water.

"Incredible!" gasped Shinji then he heard the sound of bird flying over head. It was a large red metallic and white bird flying toward the mountains.

"Ahiee!"

"Amazing!" gasped Elena at what she was seeing.

"It is isn't "said Kyoshi appearing out of nowhere startling the two

"Hello, Grandmother." Shinji greeted

"Hello, Ms. Kyoshi." Elena politely greeted while bowing.

"These creatures are magnificent aren't they? Much like their organic counter parts."

"Indeed. This place reminds me of the nature life surrounding my home. But this island is far more majestic then any place on earth." said Elena

"And we want to keep that way. That's why we took extreme measures to make sure no one on earth or anyone in space could see it, and attempt to ruin it's beauty." Kyoshi stated

"So what brings you out here grandmother?" asked Shinji

"I was looking for you two, to tell you both to head back to the castle for lunch." said Kyoshi.

"Is it noon already? I had no idea, I was training with Father and Shadow most of the morning before and after breakfast and we just got here." said Shinji

"Well that's what happens when you train with the legendary Dragon ninja. Just be glad it's not me training you, or you'd be buried deep into the ground my grandson." smirked Kyoshi. Shinji just chuckled nervously.

"Alright well if it's lunch time we shouldn't keep everyone waiting Master Shinji." said Elena

"Right let's go." Shinji said, then suddenly a large cast itself on the boy.

He looked up to see a gigantic metallic black Bison cast it's shadow on Shinji. It snorted down on Shinji blowing steam from it's nostrils causing him to fall down in surprise.

"Rahh!" roared the bison

Kyoshi and Elena just laughed, but just quickly another large shadow cast over Elena. She looked up and gasped; it was a white metallic tiger with dazzling yellow eyes.

"Rarggh!" it growled up close. It was so close up that it knocked Elena to the ground right next to Shinji.

"Heh. I think that's their way of saying hello." Kyoshi said

"Well, hello to them too." said Elena sitting up, with Shinji sitting up with her, their hands touching dangerously close.

"Are you sure they're not gonna eat us grandmother?" Shinji asked nervously and getting a shake of the head no

"Heavens no, they don't eat people but it is speculated that they-" Kyoshi was about to say until she was cut off by Blink warping into the spot.

"Hey, guys! Ms Ororo wants you back at the castle now, something is happening in Tokyo-3." said Blink creating a portal to the entrance of the castle

* * *

(Castle Control Room)

The quartet appeared in the control via Blink's portals. Everyone else was already there as they were watching the angel attacking Tokyo-3. Nerv had already dispatched Unit 00 and Unit 02 on the scene.

"Reiko, is it ready?" asked Sanger glancing at her

"Yes Sanger, it's ready." answered Reiko

"Wait, what's ready?" asked Shinji. Reiko turned to him and answered

"A better means for you to fight the angels, and if necessary the Evas too ,even on their best day...and win!"Reiko stated

Ororo spoke up out of concern for her boy.

"Are you sure he's ready Reiko? What if- "Ororo started to say but was interrupted by her father

"Ororo, the means we speak of is not like those dangerous, outdated hunks of junk Nerv foolishly calls 'Humanity's last hope'. I know, cause I 've already tested it myself." Sanger stated

"You have?" asked Ororo

"Yes, as a grandfather and an experienced pilot myself, I wasn't about to sign off on any robot that could be potentially dangerous or fatal to any of my grandchildren."

Ororo smiled in relief knowing that her father cared enough about his grandchildren to test this is unknown robot himself. Reiko type a few buttons and brought up the 'means' they spoke of. It was an image of a giant blue and white robot with four angelic wing and a green orb in its and a large rifle that seemed over half the size of it's body.

"This is one of my greatest creations. The XXXG-00W0 AKA Gundam Wing Zero." Reiko stated with obvious pride in her voice.

"Wing Zero." Shinji repeated

"A robot smaller then Evas but more superior. It's faster, more powerful, with powerful sabers that can cut through anything, a twin buster rifle with enough power to destroy cities, the front wings enable it to fly at incredible speeds also doubling shields and most of important of all defense buffers inside the cockpit, so you'll never feel pain again."

Shinji smiled at the single mention

"I've already keyed it to your genetic code so only you can use the Wing Zero. It won't be the only robot you'll use, but that story is for another time." Reiko said

"Thank you Reiko, thank you grandfather. When will I be able to use it?" asked Shinji

The family looked back towards the screen and saw Unit 00 get nearly cleaved in half. Unit 02 started to grapple with it but was losing out in strength.

"Now would be good."

* * *

(Nerv HQ)

"Status of the Eva's?" Gendo asked from his seat.

"Unit 00 is down!" Shigeru Aoba shouted.

"Unit 02 has engaged target." Makoto Hyuga said.

"Great, just great we face a very dangerous threat and Shinji is still no where to be found!" Misato groaned as she hobbled onto the bridge, her arm in a sling.

"Section 2 hasn't been able to locate him since he supposedly was kidnapped" Ritsuko said, her head wrapped in a bandage.

"Those idiots couldn't find King Kong on top of a skyscraper."'

"Unit 02 is down!" Shigeru shouted.

"Damn it! Now we'll have to have the JSSDF deploy an N2 Mine." Gendo said.

"Our credibility will suffer at this." Fuyutsuki said.

_' Even worse, the dummy system will not activate Unit 01 at all. Yui why do you refuse me?' _thought Gendo

Suddenly, one of the monitors started to beep.

"Sir! Ma'am! We've got an incoming signal!" Maya Ibuki shouted from her console

"Incoming signal?" Misato asked.

"Long-range scanners have detected an object entering Earth's atmosphere. It's coming in fast."

"Great maybe a comet will take out the Angel." she said sarcastically.

Uh... I don't think it's a comet, Misato it's coming in much too fast." Ritsuko said as she analyzed the data over Maya's right shoulder.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's changing course."

"What?"

"Where is it heading?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Directly towards the Angel." Ritsuko said.

* * *

The blazing ball of fire stopped glowing and took the shape of a giant white, red and blue robot with angelic wings half the size of Eva, It landed a half mile away from the black angel possessed Evangelion with its large white wing folded in front of it. The Angel looked at the new arrival, assessing if it was whether or not a threat to it's mission.

"This is Shinji, Wing Zero has landed safely." the boy said

("Good work Shinji, go slowly with it first try to get a feel of it, what you need to do will all come to you. Like I said it's nothing like an Eva. Trust me") said Reiko

"I do." said Shinji

He turned his attention back to the angel possessed Evangelion. Shinji closed his eyes and breathed slowly. The console panel in front of him lit revealing a large crystal orb. With in the orb lit up a green orb with targeting screens and red lines. Shinji opened his eyes and randomly tapped a few buttons without looking. The robot jumped up and hovered in the air startling the approaching angel. Shinji pressed some more random buttons, and the robots eyes glowed green as it unfurled it's front large wings and folded over the two back wings, stretching them out in pose crossing its arms, threw them parallel to the ground giving a display of a giant angel.

Or a giant guardian angel to be precise

The Angel-possessed Eva went right for the attack, and lashed its arm only for the robot to quickly move behind it.

"There's an entry plug stuck in it's neck, by the looks of it hasn't been fully absorbed yet."

("Work on getting that plug out first Shinji. ") instructed Sanger

"Understood." Shinji replied pushing the robot forward knocking the angel possessed Evangelion down

The angel got up quickly at tried to retaliate, but the angelic robot was too fast to catch. The blue coverings on the shoulders of the robot opened up revealing themselves to be machine Gatling guns. It unloaded multiple rounds on the face of the Evangelion possessed angel, causing it to scream out in pain.

* * *

(NERV HQ)

"Where the hell did that robot come from?" Misato gasped.

"The Magi doesn't recognize the design or the markings on it." Shigeru said.

"That thing is too advanced to have been Earth-made." Ritsuko stated just staring at the video feed.

"So no way of knowing if it's being piloted by anyone or if it's an AI?" Misato asked.

"Could be either."

"What do you think, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked the commander.

"We must find a way to get possession of this robot." Gendo stated.

"How?"

"Akagi? What is the recovery status of the Eva's?" the commander asked the doctor.

On the screen, the group watched as the 13th angel kept swinging at the robot, but kept evading. The Gundam eventually got right behind it after the angel stumbled clumsily to the ground. Then they watched as the mysterious angelic robot pull a cylindrical object from it's back underneath one of the wings and a green beam saber shot out from it.

"Is that a light saber?" asked Makoto

He got no reply as the Gundam flipped it over in a reverse grip and stabbed it where the entry-plug was located. The Gundam dug deeper and deeper causing the Angel-possessed Evangelion to scream in pain. It took a couple of minutes but it finally managed to get it out. The robot pulled the plug out and flew off to put the plug at a safer distance.

"Unbelievable." Ritsuko gasped.

"Who could have created such a wonder?" mused Fuyutski

The Gundam flew right back with it's saber still active and struck the angel right in the face knocking it down again.

"Akagi! Eva's recovery time?!" Gendo shouted.

"Eva's coming back online in... two minutes!" the faux blond replied.

* * *

(Outside Wing Zero Vs. the Angel)

"What incredible response time." said Shinji as he moved the Gundam to the left avoiding another attack by the angel.

The angel made an attempt to grab the robot since it was smaller than it's Evangelion possessed form. But it proved too fast as it flew into the air.

"You're finished!" Shinji exclaimed as he was about to finish it off.

But then suddenly the entire cockpit lit up in a yellow light. Shinji stopped mid way as something began to enter his mind. He was seeing images of his past, with his previous life, his battles against the Angels in Unit 01. Then more images of him losing the battle and dying by way of the Angel's overwhelming AT field, then the last images he saw next were of his new family, and his former father. As if the cockpit was telling him Gendo was the enemy. The images faded and Shinji found himself still in the cockpit of his Gundam

"W-What was all that?" whispered Shinji

("Shinji it's the cockpit system, it uploads data from any battle and calculates every possible outcome. Even such outcomes were you would lose. Try to block it them and power on through.") Sanger said

"Right, grandfather." said Shinji as he felt the Gundam shake.

He saw the 13th angel had grab on to the leg of Wing Zero. The Gundam activated it's machine guns and broke free from the angel's grasp. Wing Zero struck it again with it's saber a couple more times, it went for another strike but it was blocked by the Angel's AT field.

("Just keep striking it Shinji, the AT field can't withstand the intense heat from the saber for long.") Sanger said

Shinji nodded and kept hammering away it. The Angel kept swinging at it and missing at every time. The AT field start to weaken around the angel as it shrieked as it was being hit. The Gundam went for a vertical cut at the top of the field and finally managed to cut through destroying.

"AT field is down, now I'm gonna finish it ." said Shinji maneuvering Wing Zero in the air for one final attack

Wing Zero deactivated it's saber and reached under it's back wings, revealing two matching guns, and put them together. The angel possessed Evangelion looked up at it's enemy seeing what was about to happen it tried to put up it's AT field but found that it couldn't. Within the cockpit the target was locked on and ready to fire.

"Game over." said Shinji clicking the right trigger

At the end of the gun began to glow with a yellow energy and then an awesome power was unleashed from it. A huge beam of light shot out of the weapon at incredible speed toward the Angel who couldn't evade in time. The light impacted the Angel before it could move, then shrieked loudly as fell over, then exploded practically obliterating everything else within a five mile radius. The smoke cleared and the Angel-possessed Eva was completely gone.

* * *

(Back on Animaria)

"Father, why didn't you warn Shinji of the ZERO system before he got inside the Gundam?! Demanded Ororo

"I didn't think it would activate so soon, or so suddenly." Sanger replied unfazed by his daughter's outburst

"Still you should have said something. You know how the system can affect the pilot's mind!" she exclaimed.

"If Shinji was able to get through it at this stage. Then there's a chance he can master it as I have." he said.

"Is the system really that dangerous?" asked Kagome in concern for her little brother

"Oh yes, while it accumulates raw data the process becomes too much to handle and eventually overwhelms the pilot and causes them to go insane." answered Reiko

"But in hindsight it practically guarantees total victory in battle." Sanger said

* * *

Wing Zero assessed the vast damage of the area after replacing the rifle back under it's back wings. The Gundam walked up to the crater as if to see if the angel was really gone then it turned and began to walk away. Meanwhile, Asuka and Rei had regained control of their Eva's and had received orders to halt the robots escape. Asuka was the first to mobilize.

"Hey! Stop!" she shouted on the open frequency towards the winged robot as her Eva raised its rifle.

But the Gundam didn't notice or care as it continued to walk away.

"I SAID STOP!" she shouted, her anger getting the better of her and flexing her fist, causing her trigger finger to fire

The bullet headed straight for the Gundam, the Gundam in response folded it's right front wing over it's back right wing and block the bullet pushing it a few feet back but not even dinging it. And it was enough to stop it from walking away, the Gundam turned around, and activated it's thrusters and blasted off towards the red Evangelion.

"STOP MOVING SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!" she shouted as she fired at the robot, her bullets missing since the robot was so fast.

It kept flying towards her the Evangelion's bullets still missing. Before Asuka knew it the robot was hovering above her, it pulled out it's beam saber and cut through the barrel of her rifle. Suddenly, a communiqué came across the wire.

"I should have known you'd do something like that." Shinji said appearing on screen

"S-Shinji?" the redhead gasped.

"You're welcome by the way, you selfish stuck up red headed bitch " Shinji said cutting off communication

With that, the signal was lost as the Gundam took off into the air blasting away from sight.

* * *

(NERV HQ)

"Was that..." Maya gasped.

"Shinji?" Shigeru asked.

"Where has he been and where did he get that robot?" Misato asked.

"And where did he learn how to pilot it so well?" Makoto asked.

"Well? Not 'well'. Perfect, would be a better word." Ritsuko said.

"He pilots it better than he does the Eva's." Kaji said, having finally arrived.

"The UN is going to wonder about this." Fuyutsuki said.

"SEELE as well." Gendo said.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Vanessa who was in disguise at the time heard what they had said thanks to her advanced cybernetic hearing, heard what the two men said even from the second level of the control room.

_'You don't know the half of it. This is just the prelude for things to come.'_ thought Vanessa

* * *

(Back on the Animaria)

"So now NERV knows. What do we do now mother?" asked Kikyo

"Isn't obvious my daughter? The time has come to introduce ourselves to NERV." answered her mother

"Everything is in place then?" asked Kyoshi getting a nod of conformation from Ororo.

"Yes mother, a storm is coming their way and I mean that in metaphorical sense." Ororo replied

Off to the Shadow Shadow smirked and Kagome noticed

"Why are you smirking?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Isn't obvious sis? We're going up against NERV, the arrogant, cowardly organization that uses kids our age to do their dirty work. We all know what's gonna happen." Shadow said

"Oh, you're just looking for an excuse to start a fight aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Shadow chuckled "Reiko, how long will it be until we get our Gundams?"

"Not to worry Shadow, their already in development they should be ready in a matter of weeks." said the raven haired scientist.

End chapter

* * *

End notes: Torches and pitchforks down please. My reasons for choosing Wing Zero custom have nothing to do with my penname(I'm probably gonna be changing that soon) but because at the beginning many wanted to see Zero go up against the Evangelion. I believe a Gundam can defeat an Eva even though it has a size advantage over the Gundam. But in the immortal words of Yoda "Size means nothing" Wing Zero blew up a chunk of Libra which is sort of larger then a skyscraper. Evangelion is roughly around the same size and is heavily dependent on the mentality of the pilot and the power source, and while it could block out most attacks with it's own AT field it cannot be held up long against a constant barrage of attacks. And before anyone says that Wing Zero lost against Nataku in Endless Waltz, let me point out that Heero held back against Wufei. Had he been serious in that fight, it would've ended differently and Wing Zero wouldn't have taken so much damage. And to those who wanted Burning Gundam, worry not it's still gonna make an appearance but who will pilot it I haven't decided yet. Now the next chapter Nerv Meets Shinji's Family. I promise I won't be as merciful as Gunman was, and you can Believe that! A big thank you to TOAT Please leave a good review.


	12. Chapter 12

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 12

Meeting the Family

(Animaria early morning)

The sun was shining on the castle of Animaria, the rays peered into one particular window shining in the face of the sleeping occupant. Shinji stirred awake as the light hit his face. He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up but felt a weight on his body, peering down on himself, Shinji noticed a mop of blue hair and pair of cat ears on his chest purring as she slept. His widened immediately as he flipped off the covers and realized that Felicia was in his bed. What's more she looked somewhat younger than was when he first met her.

_'What I do now?' _thought Shinji somewhat enjoying the feeling that her body was pressed against his.

His door opened, and in came his older sister Kikyo.

"Shinji it's time for- oh my!" Kikyo gasped as she saw the position Shinji was in.

"Kikyo it's not what it looks like I swear." Shinji whispered not wanting to wake Felicia, only for her to stir and blink her eyes open, she looked up and smiled

"Meow, Good morning." Felicia greeted

"Good morning to you too, why are you in my bed?!"

"That's what I'd like to know. Are you trying to corrupt my little brother?! Kikyo demanded

"Meow, he looked comfortable to sleep with. Like a teddy bear."

"I'm ….flattered, but-"

"My brother is not a teddy bear. As his older, wiser, very responsible sister and a priestess it's my duty to keep him pure." Kikyo said taking Felicia by the tail and yanking her out of Shinji's bed and dragging her out

"Ow! That hurts don't pull so hard Meow!" Cried the cat girl

"Shinji, get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast you're going back to school today." Kikyo said pulling the cat girl out.

Shinji merely sighed, he should have expected this. Since his sudden reveal the other day he suspected NERV would be searching for him and his new robot. Getting out of bed he had a sinking feeling that today would be eventful.

* * *

(Nerv HQ)

"I don't like this sensei, giving tours to people we don't know." Gendo groaned

"I know Ikari, but these people claimed to have rescued Shinji and created the robot he was piloting. They sent us the blue print as proof." Fuyutsuki stated

"Which is inaccessible even with the MAGI. There is hardly any room for civility in today's world, we should torture them for the information."

"Somehow I don't think that would work."

"Why is that?"

"If these people fought through the world's most dangerous mercenaries to rescue Shinji, and design a robot that's more advanced than the Evas then torturing them would not be a good idea." said the Sub commander

Gendo looked him, getting the message these people have to be quite strong as well as smart.

"Very well Fuyutsuki we shall be civil...for now. When should we expect their arrival?" asked Gendo already making plans for this mysterious group.

"Later on in the morning or possibly in the afternoon" said Fuyutsuki.

"Have Major Katsuragi and Dr Akagi give them the tour." he ordered

"They may want to meet you as well Ikari."

"Later."

"Understood." said Fuyutsuki

_'I wonder happened to Shinji? Where is he now?' _thought Fuyutsuki.

Little did they know their conversation was heard by a dark shadow hiding in the darkness, moving in the opposite direction towards the Eva cages.

* * *

(Tokyo-3 junior high)

Shinji was walking through the hallways of Tokyo-3 with Shadow his brother, his sister Kagome, his servant Elena who was dressed in an all blue school uniform along with Rainbow Mika now a teenager and just called Mika, when she's not in her attire which she loved to wear regardless of her age. Some of the other girls like Cammy, Frankie Raye, Mei Ling, Shadow Lady, Karla, Felicia and Tigra for obvious reasons on their part couldn't be there due their appearances and that Cammy, Frankie and Mei Ling were back on Animaria under going some tests as were Red She Hulk and Sharon Venture provided they would not wreck the castle.

"Are you all sure about this?" asked Shinj "What if Section 2-"

"You don't have worry about Nerv's watch dogs Shinji." Shadow said walking beside him

"Yeah, Shigure said she'd take care of them." Kagome assured

"Even if she didn't, what makes you think they can take on all of us?"

"The answer is: They can't" said Mika "Because I'd lay them out in matter of minutes!"

"Come Come, everyone we don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves." said Elena walking closely with Shinji.

Shinji looked around and saw that there some students, boys and girls alike looking at Shinji and his family wondering where has he been over the past month.

"A little late for that Elena." Shinji replied walking into the class

All the students stopped their chatting as soon as they soon Shinji walk in the class room followed by four people. Of course the ones who stuck out the most to the boys were Elena who was very exotic looking, and Mika since not many blonde haired American girls come to japan. And there was Kagome, the oldest girl even though she was of Japanese decent she was more eye catching, a lot more then a certain German red head

Speaking of whom

"SHINJI YOU IDIOT!"

"Guess who" Shinji sighed knowing this was coming

"Where have you been? Where did you get that giant robot with the angel wings? What were you doing all these weeks? They said you were kidnapped! You were supposed to be cooking my dinner! I had eat Misato's damned curry! You owe me big time for this, idiot!" the red head screeched

"No, I don't" Shinji said

"What?" Asuka gasped, surprised by his sudden defiant nature

"You heard me, I don't owe you anything. "he said "You think just because of who you are and what you do, You're owed something?"

"All you are is a spoiled self entitled, little girl. The was a small chance we could have been friends. But you took advantage of my kindness for your own personal and selfish nature, not giving a damn about my own feelings. You considered me to be nothing more than your own personal servant, that time is over Asuka. I'm done taking orders from you!" Shinji stated defiantly

"Why you..." she shouted as she moved to strike him, when a strong hand caught hers "Huh"

"Get any closer and I'm knocking you straight back to Germany." said Shadow

"Who the hell are you?" She asked not realizing this boy was in the room

"The name is Shadow, I'm Shinji's big brother. Part of his family" he said

The whole class was silent at that. Shadow smirked as reveled in their stunned silence.

"And..." Kagome stepped in "I am is older sister."

Asuka looked at the boy and girl flanking Shinji in shock. The boy who looked a little older then her, had pale skin, jet black hair with red streaks mixed in. She then looked at the girl who claimed be Shinji's sister she was dressed in a white and green short skirted school uniform and she was taller then Asuka because of her long legs which some of the boys in the room especially the jock and his geek friend were gawking at. Then there was the blonde haired pigtailed girl behind her, it was strange cause there weren't many American visitors in Japan. And lastly there was the dark skinned white haired girl nearly clinging to Shinji.

"It's true. He's my older brother and she's my older sister, the middle sister." Shinji explained

"Middle sister?!" gasped Asuka

"Yeah, we have an elder sister named Kikyo, she's practically my twin and a little sister named Kusano." Kagome added

"What about you two? Are you-" Kensuke asked

"We're guests staying with their family. I'm Mika." Mika introduced

"And I'm Elena, I am Shinji's servant." Elena said causing everyone's eyes to widened

"His servant?" Toji and Kensuke both gasped

"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! Asuka shouted "You don't have a family, idiot! Even the commander doesn't consider you a son! You've got nothing! You are nothing!"

"Okay that's it I'm knocking her out now." Shadow stated as swung his fist until Kagome stopped him

"Shadow, what are you doing?" asked Kagome

"What's it look like? I'm knocking her back Germany" Shadow shot back

"You can't hit her." Kagome scolded

"Why the heck not? She's no real lady, she's got no class unlike Mika and Elena here."

"I have to agree with Shadow on that one." Shinji chuckled

Mika found herself blushing a bit at the complement since no boy has ever complemented her in her life.

At that point the two started to argue back forth like all siblings do. This continued on for a good few minutes, all the while irritating Asuka. Finally the German girl stomped her foot to get their attention.

"Hey! Listen to me you idiots!" yelled Asuka getting their attention

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled as they swung their fists Shadow on the left and Kagome on the right connecting with Asuka's face knocking her out.

"Oops." Kagome said looking at Asuka's downed form.

"Problem solved" Shadow said

"Sorry, Shinji it's just-"

"Don't worry about it Kagome. To be honest she did have it coming." said Shinji

"Any girl that runs their mouth, thinking they're the center of the universe needs to get smacked." Mika said "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

"I think we should be thankful it wasn't you." said Elena causing Mika to scowl at the white haired girl.

Kagome and Elena propped Asuka's unconscious form on her desk, while the students stood in shock that someone knocked out Asuka. It was then that Toji and Kensuke made their presence known.

"So Shinji were did you get this nice exotic girl? And is that hot girl really your sister?" Toji asked

"What can you tell me about that winged robot you piloted?" Kensuke asked causing Shinji roll his eyes in annoyance

_'_ _He must either gotten out of his shelter or hacked into his father's computer again'_ thought Shinji

Seeing this Shadow whispered to Mika

"You wanna take this one? Or should I?" asked Shadow causing her to smirk

"No, I got this hey you two!" Mika called getting their attention

"Who the hell do you think you are?

"We're Shinji's close personal friends." Kensuke and Toji announced proudly

The blonde just looked them strangely as did Kagome, Elena and Shadow.

"FRIENDS? She spat angrily "That is without a doubt the biggest load of bull I have ever heard! You're not his friends! All you two are couple of leeches. Real friends are there for each other. They have each others back in pinch, the only things you two care about ogling girls like me, or Elena and Kagome!" she pointed at Toji. "And you, all you are computer hacking nerd who only cares about giant robots and what information you can get!"Mika snapped at Kensuke

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kagome stated liking the scene that was playing out.

"You're no friends of his. You don't care about him just like that bastard commander of Nerv. So you two can just stay away from him from now on!" Mika barked

"I'm really starting to like her now." Kagome whispered while Shadow was thinking how he could ask her out.

The pair were silent as was the rest of the class as the American girl finished her tirade.

"Shinji?" Toji asked the boy

Shinji just took his seat, not bothering to look at the two, Toji and Kensuke just looked at him in disbelief, as if he had rejected them. Even though he was justified in doing so, it still hurt

"Hey, Shinji!" Toji shouted and moved towards him, only to be blocked by both Mika and Kagome

"I said stay away!" said Mika with a glare.

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" Toji snarled

Mika responded but punching out Toji, then delivering a clothesline to Kensuke. Then went behind Toji, grabbed him by the waist and lifted him for a German suplex And to finish it up Mika delivered a roundhouse kick to Kensuke.

"That's... what I do." stated Mika emphatically looking at their downed forms

"She likes starting fights just as much as you do Shadow." Kagome teased

"Was it necessary to use that much force on them?" asked Elena taking a seat next to Shinji moving it closer

"Oh please, I went easy on them." Mika explained "Take this as a lesson to all you boys especially you Shadow."

"If that's you going easy, I don't think I wanna see you cut loose." Shadow chuckled taking a seat

"Dude! Suzuhara got thrashed by a girl

"Oh...my. God" Hikari gasped

"Be at ease. We're aren't going to do anything to you." Mika said noticing her

"So long as didn't use or hurt Master Shinji in anyway." Elena said

"If you did, then we would have had a problem."said Shadow

"Oh. Uh..thank you." Hikari said still scared nonetheless

Off to the side. Kagome noticed Rei watched the events play out.

_' If she had a cell phone, she would be calling this into the Commander' _thought the miko priestess

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(At Nerv)

Ryu Ikari, the legendary master dragon ninja, was moving stealthy along the long dark hallways of Nerv. Trowa and Vanessa had informed him earlier that day, infiltrating Nerv wouldn't be difficult and for a ninja of his caliber it was so easy it was almost laughable. His task was to get to the Eva cages towards Unit 01 and free the soul of Yui Ikari trapped inside using the Soul-taker Sword, rendering the Eva useless and dealing a severe blow to Nerv.

_' If I weren't trained to control my emotions, I'd laugh myself silly on how easy this is.'_ thought Ryu as he found the door to Unit 01's cage.

Upon entering it the dragon ninja saw Unit 01 in all it's demonic looking glory. It also reminded him of Zedonius ruler of flames, one of toughest fiends he'd ever faced. Wasting no time he went in front of Unit 01 and unsheathed the Soul-taker sword strapped next to his dragon sword. Tapping the communicator in his ear he whispered

"Vanessa, it's Ryu I'm in position" the ninja said

("You may proceed Ryu, no one is watching and I've just locked down the cages albeit for a short time, so you'll have no interruptions.") Vanessa replied

"Thank you Vanessa."

Whispering the ancient chant that Reiko managed to decipher directly from the sword, the blade started to glow a bright green, Ryu raised it up towards Unit 01 as it too glowed green. Something that looked like a human being was pulled from the Evangelion. The human form floated towards the sword and it ceased it's glow

"You need not worry Yui, You won't be trapped in here for long." Ryu spoke into the sword as if talking to the woman herself before sheathing it.

With his task complete Ryu exited the cage, and went back into the shadows to await his family's arrival.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Speaking of Which)

Misato and Ristuko had spent the better part of the early afternoon giving the tour to the mysterious group calling the Royal guardians. It was such an odd name in this day and age. The group consisted of six people: A young beautiful priestess named Kikyo, a woman with long raven hair with glasses wearing a lab coat obviously a scientist named Reiko A tan skin woman who looked of Chinese decent wearing a golden double bladed fan headdress, making her look as if she came from royalty, her name was Kyoshi. The third was a man with short white hair who looked between Austrian and German wearing a long red military style overcoat, his name was Sanger. The fourth was another raven haired woman with brown eyes wearing a long sleeved black jack, with Grey pants with long black boots and a sword strapped to her back. Her name was Tatsu Yamashiro. The fifth was a tall lightly tan skinned older girl with long green hair wearing an odd dark blue and orange short skirted outfit her name was Hydra. And the last one who stepped forward as the leader of the entourage she was dark skinned shapely, exotic woman with long shining white hair, wearing a long black sleeveless African kaftan dress making her look like some sort of queen or goddess rather.

Her name was Ororo, and they second they met Ororo Misato and Ritsuko thought of her as an exotic queen. from a forgotten time. But she simply introduced herself as Ororo. With Hydra and Tatsu as her bodyguards, Reiko her scientist Sanger and Kyoshi her advisers and Kikyo her spiritual adviser. Had Ritsuko, not been forced to give the tour instead of Misato, she would have better spent her time trying to get info of the giant winged robot out of Reiko.

But while the two were giving the tour, three more people were already sneaking around.

Ryu having already arrived and completed his task earlier, infiltrated Gendo's office with ease since his office was so dark.

Trowa was working on Sabotaging Unit 02's main weapon.

Vanessa was hacking her way through Nerv's finances. Distributing their money to local charities and aid relief.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The tour went on, until the group ended up on the command bridge.

"And this is where we ops for our battle against the angels." Misato said proudly

"So, this where you order Shinji out to fight." Reiko said with a tablet device her hand tapping the screen

"Shinji? What do you know about Shinji?" Misato asked, the blonde scientist a bit irked that her friend inadvertently steered the topic of a potential conversation of the giant winged robot.

"We are his family now." answered Kikyo shocking the Nerv staff

"His family since when?!" asked Misato

"Since it's what he wanted." Kyoshi answered

"But how?"

"You're aware of the phrase 'Be careful what you wish for' right? well Shinji wished for a close loving family, and here we are."Kyoshi explained

"Misato, I'm sure you're a good person." Ororo started to say

"Doubt it" scoffed Hydra to herself but everyone still heard her,

"But it's what he wished for, oddly enough it came from a shoot star, much like those old fairy tales." Ororo finished

"Heh, I've never really believed in those old fairy tales myself. But in my experience seeing is believing, that poor boy must have been very lonely."said Tatsu

"Considering the way he's been treated over the course of his life, and how he's been treated here. Could you blame him?" Sanger asked looking around

"No, no one could." Ororo said with a sad smile

"That selfish brat!" Misato said after a few moments, her voice angry and indirectly aimed at Shinji himself

Hydra tensed at that and glared at her

"That's strike one." Hydra growled

"Selfish you say? Is it selfishness to want something to hold on to? That many in this day and age take for granted? To want a family to just hold you and tell you that they're happy you're alive?" Ororo asked

"We're in a middle of a war! Certain sacrifices have to be made." Misato stated causing the groups eyes narrow.

"That's strike two." Hydra whispered preparing to ball her fist

"A war he wanted no part in, a war he did not need be in. This accursed organization all in its supreme arrogance and conceit, forced him here." Kyoshi said hotly her own patient with Nerv already thinning

"And being apart of something is a choice. But you, in your foolish arrogance and pitiful desperation, disregarded Shinji's choice not to be here." Kikyo said

"What have you done to help him cope with the insane battles he's forced into?" asked Sanger

"That's easy Sanger: absolutely nothing." Kyoshi answered

Misato wanted to reply to the woman but couldn't come up with anything.

"So you have no right to call Shinji selfish, you're the ones taking everything from him, not the other way around." Ororo said "But that's all organizations like yours are capable of doing, taking and giving nothing in return."

"Now wait a minute!" Misato snapped stepping up to the white haired woman only to get blocked by Hydra and Tatsu

"Go ahead, give me a reason." Hydra taunted cracking her knuckles

"If I were you, I'd back off right now" Tatsu added

Misato backed off remembering these people had information that Nerv wanted, and angering them further wouldn't be in their best interest

"You're already on your second strike lady. You don't want to know what happens when you hit strike three." Hydra warned

"Shinji is happy with us, and we are happy with him." said the priestess

"Then he's happy for the wrong reasons." Misato said forgetting Hydra's warning

"Is that so? Does she speak for all of you?" Reiko asked the Nerv staff who were listening "Do you think that your director is right, about Shinji being selfish in wanting something for himself during _your _time of need."

"Choose your answer very..carefully." The elemental mistress advised

The bridge bunnies looked at each other unsure as to what to say. They didn't want to anger these people since they all looked scary strong. But at same time their CO made some valid points. After a few moments Makoto Hyuga spoke for them

"Yes, Major Katsuragi is right we are in a war. Sacrifices have to be made as much as we don't want to." Makoto spoke up

Ororo, Kikyo, Sanger, Kyoshi, Reiko Hydra and even Tatsu all narrowed their eyes and turned to each other as if making their decision. Even Trowa and Vanessa in disguise were listening and appalled at their way of thinking.

"Ororo?" Sanger whispered knowing what his daughter's decision was.

"If you truly feel that way, then there's nothing left to discuss." said Ororo glaring at them causing the bridge bunnies and Ritsuko to flinch, thinking her eyes flashed white. "You talk of making sacrifices, that's easy for you to say, when you aren't the ones making the sacrifices. I see now it would be a mistake on our part to give you aid."

"Wait, what does that mean- Misato started to say

"It means we're not going to help you. We aren't giving you information on the robot I gave Shinji." Reiko said disappointing the Nerv staff the fake blonde scientist included

"YOU gave him that robot?" Ritsuko said

"Oh yeah, unlike your oversized tin cans my robot doesn't cause him bio- feedback." Reiko replied proudly

"The Evangelions are the most effective weapons against the angels." said Misato

"Not anymore, my robot makes your Evas look like a joke."

"You do realize you're in our headquarters under our authority. " Gendo said making an appearance.

"Your arrogance and self delusion blinds you Gendo, You have no idea whom you're dealing with. " Sanger said

"S-Sir, the pilot of Unit 01 has arrived and he's brought guest." Shigure stammered

"He's what?" the dark commander gasped

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly three 3:00 as Shinji and the others walked into Nerv. They were met with some resistance from Section 2 but Shadow took them down but they knew what hit them.

"Sorry we're late, we had to get Kusano after we finished up school." Shinji said to them, the boy stepping up to the white haired woman and received a warm hug from her as did little Kusano.

The scene actually made Misato a bit sad.

"Where are the agents assigned too watch the school? Why didn't they report this? Gendo demanded he received his answer when a shapely woman clad in a purple short skirted outfit appeared leaping from the rafters right beside Shinji.

"I happened."Shigure said

"Who are you?" Misato asked looking at the young woman

"My name is Shigure Kosaka, I'm Shinji's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?!"

Gendo was fuming, this situation was already getting out of hand, he needed to regain control now. Pressing a button underneath his station he alerted the guard detail.

Hydra moved in front of Misato her intentions clear and said

"When you said Shinji was happy for the wrong reasons. That was strike three." Hydra swung her fist and connected with the purple haired woman's cheek forcing her into the console. Leaving a major bruise on her cheek, in an attempted retaliation Misato pulled out her gun only for Hydra to quickly disarm her and push her back into Ritsuko.

"You don't want none of this." Hydra said spreading her arms in a taunting fashion

"That's our cousin Hydra for you." Kagome sighed

"Cousin?" Misato asked spitting out a tooth

"Yes, this is my family; my brother Shadow, my sisters Kikyo, Kagome and Kusano." Shinji gestured to the three girls and boy gathered

"Brother and sisters?" Fuyutsuki gasped

And we are Shinji's grandparents" Kyoshi said gesturing to herself and Sanger shocking the Nerv staff.

"I know I look young but I'm actually 140 years old."

"What?!" everyone gasped

Seeing this Ororo stunned them again by saying

"I am Shinji's mother." Ororo said putting her hands on her youngest sons shoulders

"One other thing Gendo, you're not Shinji's father not anymore." Reiko said with a smile tapping the screen on her tablet

"What?!" Gendo said looking at the raven haired scientist

"Take a blood sample if you're not convinced." Reiko smirked

Akagi looked at the commander who gave a nod and took a syringe needle she had on her person. She poked Shinji's left arm quickly drew blood, departed to her lab. Meanwhile Shinji gave his explanation on what happened to him, confirming that he was indeed kidnapped. Then he was rescued by his new family. Soon enough Ritsuko came back completely overwhelmed by her discovery.

"Well?" Gendo asked

"I don't know how it's possible but the blood tests confirmed it. Shinji is not the commander's son." Ritsuko announced

"They changed his DNA Ma'am? That shouldn't be possible." Maya said

_'That formula that Reiko gave me with father's blood, it changed my DNA.'_ Shinji thought happy knowing he was truly the son of the dragon ninja.

"It gets worse for you Gendo. You are no longer an Ikari, we changed your name." Reiko said pulling using her tablet to take control of the Magi and pull up their profiles

And they all saw that 'Gendo Ikari ' didn't exist it just made reference to Gendo Rokubungi.

"You changed my name?" Gendo gasped why he was being singled out.

"After all you've done, you've proven yourself unworthy of the name" Kikyo said to the man

It was then that Nerv's security detail stormed in and aimed their weapons at the Ikari family. Gendo smirked as he now regained control of the situation.

"Now listen to me woman," Gendo growled at Ororo "Your entire family will submit to us. You will submit yourself to- Argh!

The dark commander didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, as a shuriken throwing star was embedded into his right shoulder. Fuyutsuki look to see where it came from and gasped in near horror. There was a masked man clad in black, with two swords strapped behind him.

"Are you so weary of your life, that you would dare threaten my wife?!" Ryu asked in a low dangerous voice

"W-Who are you?" Gendo ground out through the pain.

"My name is Ryu Ikari, I am Shinji's father." He answered causing the sub commander's eyes to widen

"The Dragon Ninja, I thought you were a myth." said the old man

"I assure you old man, I am no myth."

With that, Ryu flew right towards to Gendo's position and unsheathed his sword and stabbed him in the left shoulder and kicking him to the floor. Then he leaped over to his family landing next to his wife folding his arms. Ryu looked over the command staff and the security detail without fear as they aimed their guns at him. Some were intimidated, because of the fierce legends surrounding this man. The Dragon Ninja was no man to cross.

"Standing before you is a family strong and a family united. There is no man living or dead that can contain or destroy what we have." Ryu stated cryptically

"You all delude yourselves, into thinking you can control the power of the cosmos, without consequence. Nothing is without consequence, as you will soon find out. " said the white haired woman.

Gendo, despite the pain managed to ground out

"Detain them all now! Gendo ordered and security set their weapons ready.

Ryu jumped in first by stabbing one in the chest with his sword then brutally cut down three more in a single line. Shadow used his super speed and rushed through four of them in less than a second. Tatsu cut their through their guns first before cutting through them. Ororo used her power of the wind to scatter the remaining ones all over command center. Kyoshi, Sanger, Hydra and Shigure stood and kept safe the unarmed ones Mika, Shinji, Kusano, Kikyo and Kagome. All of the Nerv staff stood in shock seeing a pile of dead bodies in the center.

"Just for you to know, this us being nice." Shadow said

"If this them being nice then I don't want to see them angry." Maya said scared stiff at the bloody scene before her

"Know this," Ryu stated emphatically to Misato and the others "We the Ikari family don't want in any part of Nerv's war against the angels. However, it is at the request of my son that we help you, so we will."

"But on our terms only." Ororo added.

"So when you fail, we will step in. " Sanger inputted.

"And you will fail." Kyoshi said

"Reiko let's go home!" Ororo said

"Wait, just one thing first." Shadow said looking at Gendo as he struggled to get up, The family knew what Shadow wanted to do obviously. Gendo made it back to his feet holding his injured shoulder while it bled profusely, but found himself knocked down again courtesy of Shadow Ikari delivering a Roman Reigns style Superman punch. Seeing this Hydra joined in by grabbing Gendo's arm and tossing him into a metal wall. Not wanting to be left out Kyoshi used her power of air to levitate the man into the air and bring back him down hard rendering him unconscious.

"And that's how you do that." Kyoshi said with pride

Reiko pulled a remote from her coat and pressed a button, and in a flash of light the entire family vanished.

"So...that was Shinji's new family." Fuyutsuki said

"Apparently," Ritsuko said calling the medics to tend to the commander

"And he got them all after making a wish upon a star." Misato said rubbing her throbbing jaw.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Here it is chapter twelve Big thanks to the astounding Traitor of all Traitors. As promised I wasn't as merciful as gunman was in his version. Also I didn't want to end it with Nerv too soon, I still have plans for them. I'm planning an all new arc centered around the object that was in chapter ten either two or three part arc probably. I might bring in either a minor DC big bad because I have Katana or a minor Marvel Big Bad or minor to major big bad from either one or maybe even a Capcom big bad. But before that, Shinji and Shadow will take their respective harems on dates and yes there will be lemons. Putting it out there now Shinji and Elena are first. I'll figure something out Now the next chapter might be an omake chapter with just Ryu and Ororo going on a vacation adventure or a just another action packed chapter with Ryu and his sons in a three way battle with the fourteenth angel and the Evas. Now two Omakes

Omake one

Shadow vs Asuka round one

It was lunch time at Tokyo-3 Jr high, Toji and Kensuke we're in the nurses office due to their injuries inflicted by Mika, Asuka had been carted off to the nurse's office. When she woke up she remembered what happened and how Shinji's brother and sister double teamed her, and the massive bruises on her cheeks were major proof. Embarrassed and angered that someone would strike her she exited the nurses office, to find Shinji's so called siblings and Shinji himself.

_'When I find that idiot, I'm going to make him pay,'_ Thought Asuka as she stormed the hallways of the school to the lunch room. Opening the door the she saw no sign of Shinji and his companions, fuming she walked away,

she then peered outside and saw the idiot and his group outside sitting under a tree eating what appeared to be a fancy lunch. The red head quickly ran outside to the field. To her surprise she saw Shinji's supposed older brother first walking and talking with the pigtailed girl, she quickly departed leaving him alone as running to the restroom with the black haired girl. Taking her chance Asuka went in a for a surprise attack, and struck Shadow from behind rapidly pounding on him.

"Shadow!" cried Shinji as he rushed to help his brother. This brought all the students in area to watch the fight.

"You really want to be a brother to that idiot?!" Asuka yelled jumping on his back hitting him rapidly

Shadow shook her off, the German girl attacked again but missed, when Shadow tripped her up.

"You sure you want to go this route? My Brother and sister can be marshmallows, Me? Not so much." Shadow explained

Asuka said nothing but charged at the boy. Shadow pushed her off and hit and uppercut to her chin sending her crashing to the ground. Shadow thought to end this quick, so as soon as Asuka got up, Shadow landed a superman punch UFC style, knocking her out. All the surrounding students gasped at what they had just seen.

"This is what happens when you cross me. I don't care who you are or where you're from, you mess with me, or my family you will get hurt. So if anyone wants to fight, I'm not hard find. Ain't no one like me except me." Shadow said walking away.

The students gave Shadow a wide berth as he made his way back to his brother. Kagome and Mika came back from the restrooms

"So what did we miss?" asked Mika

Shinji and Shadow looked back the group sorrounding Alaska's downed form

"Not much right Shinji?" Shadow said.

"Right, Shadow" Shinji replied

* * *

Omake 2

Gendo was sitting in his office watching as Major Katsuragi and Dr Akagi gave the six person tour to the envoy. Though he found his focus on one particular white haired woman.

_'Such a beautiful woman'_ he thought of Ororo '_I will have her in my possession along with their whatever secrets they hold'_

It was then that a bright golden light filled the room, blinding the man, the light took shape of large golden fire dragon.

"Rahhhh!" it roared as it went straight for Gendo, Gendo in a hurry bolted out of his office before the dragon could consume him. From the side a man clad in a black ninja attire emerged from the far corner.

"That's what happens when you leer at another man's wife. Least of all the wife of the Dragon Ninja." Ryu said


	13. Chapter 13

Shinji's One Wish

By: SWZ

Shinji makes a wish for a family upon a shooting star which gains him a better family made up of various people from other universes

Beta read by Traitor of All Traitors

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 13

Setting the stage

Shinji was sitting alone underneath a tree next a large pond outside the castle, enjoying the quiet. Ever since the confrontation with NERV three weeks ago, his thoughts have been consumed, after hearing what Makoto Hyuga said about everyone making sacrifices in the fight against the Angels.

_'Easy for him to say. He nor the rest of the Bridge Bunnies weren't the ones forced to fight them. It was always me along with Rei and Asuka.'_ Shinji thought angrily.

Shinji wondered why they would say something like that? Were they so incredibly arrogant? Did they think themselves above everyone, just because they've been entrusted with protecting humanity from the Angels? After everything they had forced him through, wasn't he entitled to a little selfishness? Did he really have to sacrifice everything for NERV? Especially since they've proven to be ungrateful and he originally wanted no part in their war in the first place.

Shinji had done everything they asked and more, asking for nothing in return. Just thinking about it frustrated him. He so was deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice his mother floating down behind him.

"Shinji, is everything alright?" Ororo asked, getting his attention.

Turning to her he replied, "I don't know."

His mother sat beside him.

"What troubles you, my son?"

"I-I just feel so frustrated. I think back to everything I did for NERV, risking my life multiple times, while they stayed safe underneath their bunker, and Misato and the others had the audacity to say I'm happy for the wrong reasons." Shinji explained, feeling his mother wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a comforting fashion.

"I never asked to be part of NERV, Mother. I never asked to pilot the Eva. They blackmailed me, shamed me, made me think I was supposed to do it, regardless of my feelings. I can say I sorely misjudged Misato. She and Gendo are more alike than I originally thought. All they did was manipulate and use me."

"I know, I know. Your father and I have fought against many organizations like NERV in the past, and they fell in the end due to infighting or manipulation from within." Ororo said sagely. "Gendo had crossed many lines to achieve his own ends, not caring for the consequences. He believed himself to be exempt from the consequences of his actions, and a mindset like that is very dangerous and it could spread to others like wildfire."

"There was a point where I thought that, by giving up everything, NERV would at least respect me. That Gendo would finally acknowledge me, and see me as a son, but I should have known that would be nothing more than a pipe dream."

Ororo tightened her hold while Shinji leaned in enjoying the feeling of his mother's comfort.

"It was a dream, nonetheless, but men like Gendo care nothing for the dreams of others, only their own." Ororo stated, feeling her son relaxing in her hold.

"I've had nothing my entire life, but I get something that I can call mine, and they say it's wrong. Is it, Mother?" Shinji asked while his mother shook her head no.

"No, it isn't, my precious boy. They say that because they're scared. All NERV has is their fear of death controlling them. That fear is slowly consuming them, bit by bit. You fought for other people, asking nothing for yourself in return, unlike those two girls."

"Asuka and Rei? Asuka… She does it 'cause she likes the attention, but Rei on the other hand might not be so different from me."

"How so?"

"Eva is all she knows. Gendo has put it into her mind that she can be replaced. Life can never be replaced." Shinji said. "She wasn't given a chance, or a choice."

The weather controlling mutant pondered that for a moment.

"Do you want to give her one?" She asked him.

Shinji glanced at her.

"What?"

"Do you want to give her a chance? You said so yourself Rei wasn't given a chance or choice. And from what we've already gathered, NERV isolated her most of her life. No one should live like that." She stated.

Shinji looked down, knowing that feeling.

"I -I think we should. Mostly because, out of everyone at NERV, I strangely miss her the most." He replied.

Ororo merely smiled while helping him to stand up.

"I'll talk to your father about this. Knowing him, he'll agree to it. Unlike Gendo, he seeks to see a precious life grow, rather than stomped out." Ororo expressed, leading him back to the castle.

* * *

(With Shadow in the jungle)

It was mid afternoon as Shadow Ikari was running across the large jungle part of Animaria at his usual super speed, he absolutely loved the feeling of running, as it gave him a sense a freedom, away from the noisy castle and away from the family. He stopped midway and heard the sounds of loud rustling from the bushes nearby, Shadow cautiously took a step forward, then an orange, bikini-clad figure popped out.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Tigra cheered, tackling Shadow to the ground.

"Tigra!" Shadow cried in surprise.

"The tiger has caught her prey." Tigra purred playfully, pinning him down.

"I knew you were there."

"Of course you did. Don't bother struggling. When a tiger catches her prey, she never lets go."

"Well, since you caught me, is this the part where you eat me?"

Tigra merely smiled, leaned in close, and licked his cheek, surprising Shadow.

"I'm full of surprises."

He suddenly grabbed her waist, and flipped her over, getting a surprised giggle from her.

"You think I'm not?"

Then the tiger girl flipped Shadow over and pinned him down again, straddling his waist.

"You most definitely are. You have a roguish-yet-boyish charm about you, and I find that fascinating." Tigra purred. "Maybe that's why I'm still here on this floating rock."

"Along with a lot other super-powered girls, and a strange family." Shadow said.

"You don't consider us freaks like everyone else who would below?" Tigra asked, feeling Shadow shift to look into her eyes.

"My mother is a mutant, my father is a master assassin ninja, Kikyo and Kagome are priestesses, Kusano makes plants the size of buildings and Shinji was a robot pilot blackmailed into working for an evil, arrogant military organization. And I have super speed, and chaos powers, The people who've seen me action already consider me a freak in a lot of aspects."

"But you look normal."

"What is normal, anyway? A lot people have their own definition of normal. Us, me I know, we're far from what people consider normal. What do you consider normal, Tigra?"

The tiger girl looked at him with a shocked expression; no has ever asked her that.

"I-I don't know, everyday gets stranger and stranger," Tigra answered while the Ikari boy smirked.

"And that's what life is to me. One strange thing after another. There's no such thing as normal." Shadow said.

"Then…you don't consider me a freak?"

"No."

Tigra smiled again and licked his cheek again.

"I wasn't quite sure before, but now I know I'm liking this family and this island everyday." Tigra said, continuing to lick his cheek.

"But most of all, I like you."

All Shadow could do was laugh, as he was enjoying the feeling. Unaware that the two were being watched by a certain, purple-skinned mutant and blonde-haired girl wearing a green swimsuit, who looked on in jealously.

* * *

(Nerv HQ)

It had been a very busy three weeks for Nerv. Ever since the newly-minted Ikari family introduced themselves and basically severed all of Shinji's ties with them, there was a flurry of activity. The commander had ordered the intelligence department and every Section 2 agent to use every eyeball they had to find them.

It was clear that he was extremely angry at the fact that not only did they take the Third child, but he was also angry that they also changed his name back to Rokobungi, not that the Ikari name was ever his to begin with, since it belonged to his late wife, who's soul was no longer in Unit-01, which Gendo didn't know yet. Add to that, the change in name was iron clad, an official memo was mysteriously sent to the UN regarding the change. They wondered how they did it? What resources they had? Did they have connections within the UN to make that happen?

Kaji had kept an ear to the ground with his contacts, but stayed vigilant, since the very last thing he would do was get the attention of the Dragon Ninja.

The sub-commander was doing everything in his power to talk the commander out of finding the family and provoking the fabled, deadly ninja assassin in any way.

But Gendo wouldn't listen. He could care less about the stories around that man, Gendo would make him pay for his humiliation and take his wife. Meanwhile, Misato was still nursing the very-obvious bruise on her cheek and her sore jaw, courtesy of Shinji's cousin, Hydra. She felt humiliated, to be hit like that in front of her subordinates, and it really hurt her pride, her reputation and credibility. But it wasn't just her pride. Asuka's pride took a hit when the German girl was double-teamed at school and knocked unconscious for the whole day. Her bruises were so massive, no matter how much she tried covering them up with makeup, it was obvious they were there. Since then, the Second Child's been angrier than ever, the only upside was her sync ratio shot up because of it.

As for Rei, she's been more subdued than usual, due to the commander isolating her further. Her thoughts drifted to Shinji, the blue-haired girl wondered where he was at the moment, and was he truly happy with his new family. She sat by herself in the locker room, holding a pair of blue neural clips that belonged to Shinji that she took from his locker.

"Ikari, where are you? Are you truly happy?" she quietly asked herself, though, deep down, Rei wished to see him.

Little did she know, she was being watched, on camera, by a certain cyborg who heard and made a note to have a chat with her later if she could.

"Hey, Wonder Girl! You in here?" Asuka called, walking into the locker room. Rei quickly hid the neural clips inside her locker and proceeded to change into her plugsuit.

"So, you are here after all? Why am I not surprised?" Asuka said sarcastically, walking in hoping to get a reaction out of her, but didn't.

Rei continued to ignore Asuka as she talked, as she proceeded to change. Rei's thoughts drifted to Shinji again, but not just him, his sisters, his brother, his cousin, his grandparents and his new mother and father. How was it possible for him to gain an extensive family in a short amount of time? Rei finished dressing and proceeded to leave until a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Asuka snapped and the blue-haired girl brushed her hand off.

"Tell me, do those bruises still hurt? "Rei asked her.

Asuka growled at her. She would've hit Rei for that, if not for the alarms going off.

"We should hurry to the cages." Rei said, taking off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Asuka called.

* * *

(Outside)

The 14th Angel was making its way to NERV HQ, destroying everything in its path with impunity. As it was making its way to the Geofront, Unit-02 appeared with two pallet rifles, and began to fire. But it did nothing to slow the Angel down. Unit-00 attacked it from the right flank, The Angel retaliated by shooting its eye beams. Rei raised her AT Field, but it barely held after two shots.

The Angel disarmed Unit-02 with its paper-like arms with ease, which infuriated Asuka to be disarmed so easily. She picked up her rifle and began to fire again. The Angel closed its core to protect it. The Angel powered up its eye beams to incinerate Unit-02's head, until…

THWACK

"Raggg!" the Angel cried as it was hit with a large energy kunai from above.

"What the hell was that?" asked Asuka.

Her answer came in the form of a large, mechanoid black dragon (Shadow Dragon dark version of Dragon Gundam) robot with dragon claws built into its forearms, along with a sword strapped behind its back, had landed in front of her, folding its arms. A communique went across the line, and there appeared the masked face of Ryu Ikari, the Dragon Ninja.

("We'll take it from here, young lady,") Ryu said.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you mean "we"?"

Her answers appeared before her when a large, gray , white and black robot with a large, black cloak around it with a shield on its left arm, landing on her right. Asuka recognized its face as the same one Shinji piloted. Then a large dark crimson robot landed in front of Unit 00, it had dragon wings, gold claws on its forearms, a small shield with a whip chain housed in it. It had a green gem in its chest, and its face was nearly identical to the white winged robot Shinji piloted against the 13th angel.(A/N Epyon)

("Are you alright, Rei?)" Shinji's voice came through the communique line, from the red robot.

"Shinji, is that you?" Rei asked, never using his first name before.

("Yes, Rei, it's me")

"YOU ARE NOT STEALING THE GLORY FROM ME!" Asuka roared.

("Shut your mouth, red devil, before I knock you into next week.") Shadow's voice came through from the black-cloaked robot.

"It's you!"

("Yeah, me. For the record, my sister Kagome apologizes for what happened, but I don't, since you clearly need a good kick to the head to bring you to Earth.")

Asuka growled in fury. She was about to retort until Ryu in the dragon robot cut her off.

("Enough. Shadow, Shinji, remember why we're here.")

("Yes, Father,") they both said.

("Now, as for you two young ladies, I strongly recommend that both of you return to your headquarters, immediately.")

Rei was silent, while Asuka continued to fume at Shinji's ninja dad telling her what to do.

Ryu from his Gundam, stared at the Angel with an annoyed look underneath his mask.

("You disgusting creature.") Ryu said, unsheathing his sword; on the outside, his Gundam did the same.

The shadow Dragon Gundam slashed at the body of the large Angel, causing it to scream out in pain. The Angel shot its eye beams, but the Gundam suddenly projected multiple images of itself that surrounded the Angel. Confused, it tried striking all of them, but only hit illusions. It was suddenly struck from the back, knocking it face/body first into ground by the dragon robot.

* * *

(Nerv Bridge)

"I-I can't believe they have more of those robots." Ritsuko gasped.

"How is this possible?" Fuyutsuki questioned. "Where do they get their technology?"

"But why in the hell would they come now?" Misato asked.

As if answering Misato's question, a communique went across the line and appeared the faces of Shadow and Shinji Ikari.

("We have come here to chew bubble gum, and kick ass.") Shadow smirked. ("And we're all out of bubble gum.")

(" Please listen, you have to pull Asuka and Rei back now.")

"You are in no position to make requests, Third child!" Gendo snapped from his seat.

("Yeah, the way that was voiced was a request. The way I'm voicing it, its a demand, old man. Those girls would only be in the way of our oh, so badass ninja dad, something which you're not.") ("So shut your mouth and get them out here!")

"You insolent punk!" Gendo sneered.

"Are you saving us just to make us look bad, Shinji?!" Misato asked.

("While it is a pleasant bonus, no. I don't want anything bad happening to Rei and Asuka because of your carelessness and selfishness Misato. So, please, pull them back now.")

Gendo burrowed his brow in thought. He remembered Shinji piloting Unit-01 for Rei when she was injured; then during the Fifth Angel attack, he noted the genuine look of concern for Rei when he thought she was hurt after its defeat. An evil smile spread across his face as the dark commander came up with an idea.

"Units-00 and 02 engage those machines," Gendo coldly ordered.

"You can't be serious?!" Fuyutsuki gasped.

("You sure you want go down this road?") Shadow asked, hoping the old man was serious.

"Units-00 and 02, you are to disarm and capture those robots, immediately!"

"Yes, sir." Asuka replied with a grin.

"This isn't gonna end well." Misato whispered, looking at the screen.

"No, it's not ," Ritsuko added.

They watched as the red-winged robot stepped back from Unit-00 as it got up and stood opposite the red Gundam. While Unit-02 stood up opposite the black Gundam. It was at that point the black Gundam opened its cloak, then it pulled something from underneath its rocket engine, revealing it to be a large, twin, green beam scythe.

"How come I don't have one of those?" Asuka asked.

("Really? You're working for, possibly, the cheapest organization on the planet, and you're asking why you don't have one of these?") Shadow said. ("Seeing as you don't know what this guy is, I'll introduce you. he's called Deathscythe Hell.")

"I don't care!" Asuka spat. "I'm going to turn it to scrap for what you did to me!"

Rei looked at Shinji's red Gundam with a look between remorse and regret, as if she didn't want to comply with the order.

Shinji's face soon appeared on her line, the look he was giving was saying he didn't want to fight her, either.

("I will not fight you, Rei,") Shinji said to her.

"I- I," Rei stammered, trying to get the words out, until the commander shouted out.

"First Child! I gave you an order! You will obey it!" Gendo shouted.

Unit-00 readied its rifle and aimed it at the red Gundam.

"I'm so sorry, Shinji," Rei apologized.

Shinji said nothing, but readied his Gundam to defend itself.

Shadow moved his Gundam next to his brother's Gundam ready to fight.

("Can't say we didn't see this coming little brother,") Shadow said

("It still doesn't make things any easier.") Shinji replied back

Unit-02 moved next to Unit-00. It was certainly a sight to behold. Titans vs titans. Bio-mechs vs. Space mechs (which Gundams pretty much are). The sons of Ryu vs. the child soldiers of Nerv.

Who will win?

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: Next chapter it's gonna be the actual fight, I just wanted to build up it properly and clearly. Ryu will be fighting against Zeurel, obviously. Deathscythe vs. Unit-02 and Epyon vs. Unit-00. I'm not going try to make all Civil War like or Dawn of Justice-like. Also as you can see I'm fleshing out Shinji and Shadow's respective harems slowly with some more girls to go who should be next? And on another note I'll be redoing a couple of chapters, Thank you to TOAT for beta reading, thank you so much for reading, please leave a good review and be cool.


	14. Chapter 14

To the readers of Shinji's one Wish:

First off I want to apologize to my readers, an accident occurred while trying to redo Chapter two of SOW. As a result the entire story was deleted. I've now posted back up again, So I apologize to all those who favored it and followed and most of all reviewed. I if I could get some of those reviews back that would be appreciated. Also chapter fourteen is on the way here's a preview:

"We can still walk away from this meaningless battle Rei." Shinji pleaded with sincerity in his tone.

"I...I cannot Shinji, the Commander's orders are. A -absolute. I must obey" Rei responded stammering

"He's just a man Rei, a selfish, heartless, arrogant man who only cares for himself."

Unit 00 and the Epyon began to clash blades, with the energy blade searing the knife. Shinji pulled his Gundam back and fired off bullets from its shoulders


End file.
